Confusion
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: CHAP 9 FULL CHAP UPDATE/Terkadang di dalam persahabatan ada pengorbanan. Tetapi, ada kalanya kita memang harus merelakan apa yang ingin kita miliki. Karena ketika Tuhan melihat kita, Ia akan tersenyum dan bilang, 'Kau yang terbaik'/A Super Junior Fanfic/KyuMin, SiBum, KangTeuk, HanChul, YeWook, HaeHyuk, ZhouRy/Boys Love, Shone-ai, BoyXBoy, Yaoi/I'm Back!/Wanna RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Huweeeee~ gue bawa epep baru... abis gue galau sih.. selamat menikmati ya? *plak*

jangan lupa Review-nya :)

* * *

><p><strong>Title : Confusion<strong>

**Author : Umu Humairo Cho**

**Genre : Friendship, Humor Ngga Jelas**

**Pairing : Just red the Story :D**

**Main Cast : Super Junior ft. DBSK's Member**

**Rating : K+**

**Type : TwoShoot or ThreeShoot *author bingung sendiri* Just followed this Story xD**

**Summary : Kibum buka Facebook dan malah mendapatkan curhat beruntun dari sahabat-sahabatnya [red : Heechul, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, dan Yesung] yang galau karena ngga bisa nonton KIMCHI.. Di samping itu, Kibum sesekali ber-chat ria dengan seseorang yang sudah lama berkenalan dengannya –walau lewat Facebook- Orang itu bilang, ia sedang syutting. Tapi kenapa bisa FB-an? Terlebih lagi masalah baru menimpa Kibum.. Bagaimana Kibum menghadapinya? Dan bagaimana dengan sahabat-sahabat Kibum yang lainnya?**

**Disclaimer : All the couple belong to each other :D**

**Warning : Yaoi, BL, BoyXBoy, Shonen-ai, FB mode on, GaJe, Abal, Humor Garing, OOC, Semi AU, Typo(s), Ngga masuk akal, Dapat menyebabkan sakit kepala berkepanjangan, Muntah-muntah, Iritasi dan Gangguan pada kehamilan *loh?* Isi ngga sesuai sama Judul , hehe.. Dan ohya, anggap aja disini mereka tampil dari jam 2 siang xD jadi nunggu giliran, wakakakak xD**

**A/N : Huweeeee~ mian gue bikin yang beginian.. KIMCHI udah lewat ya? Bodo deh, hehe.. Gue Cuma mau menumpahkan semua yang numpuk di hati *cieileh bahasanya* Don't like don't red loh! NOT PLAGIAT!**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Umu Humairo Cho Present**

**.**

**Confusion**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to Facebook<strong>

E-mail:** .com**

Password :** **********

**.**

News Feed** – **Top News** – Most Recent**

_What's on your mind?_

**.**

**.**

**15 new notifications**

**13 friend requests**

**10 other requests**

**.**

**.**

**Kibum Kim **

Aish, beranda FB penuh dengan KIMCHI T_T. at 14:30pm **– Like – Comment**

**You**, **Umu Humairo Cho**, and **11035 others** like this.

**Sungminnie Cinta Kyuhyun **

Please deh, Kibummie~~ kita tuh lagi galau tau ngga! G-A-L-A-U. at 14:30pm – **Like**

**Eunhyukie Sayang Fishy**

Tau lo ah, Mbum.. Mentang-mentang Siwon ngga dateng lo tenang-tenang aja.. Lah kita?. At 14:30pm – **Like**

**Kibum Kim**

Ya ampuuuun, Minnie hyung, Hyukie hyung. Aku kan Cuma nulis status.. Ngga liat emoticon yang aku pake tuh?. At 14:31pm – **Like**

**Heechulrella Pangeran Hankyung**

Aish, udah deh! Ngga tau gue lagi sedih apa? Huweeee~ Han gegeeeee~. At 14:32pm – **Like**

**Yesung Eternal Ryeowook**

Huweeee~ Ryeowookiiieeeeee. At 14:33pm –** Like**

**Yesung Eternal Ryeowook **

Yah, gue di cuekin T_T. at 14:38pm **– Like**

.

.

**Sungminnie Cinta Kyuhyun** **Kibum Kim** Kibummieeeeeeeeeeee~ aku sedih! Sedih banget! Hiks.. tau ngga? Aku mau lihat Kyuhyunniieeeeee~. At 14:50pm **– Like – Comment – See Friendship**

**.**

* * *

><p>Kibum yang sedang ke-asikan chatting dengan seseorang mendiamkan curhatan Sungmin dan lebih dulu membalas chat..<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Kibum** : Aniyo hyung. Appaku melarangku pergi menonton acara KIMCHI itu. Padahal kan aku ingin sekali. Walau ngga nyesel juga sih karena ngga datang..

**PrinceHorse** : Loh? Ngga nyesel? Katanya mau banget nonton? Wae?

**Kibum** : Karena Siwon hyung ngga datang di acara itu. Jadinya aku ngga begitu menyesal..

Kibum menunggu balasan dari orang itu, namun ternyata orang itu tak kunjung membalasnya.. Akhirnya Kibum memutuskan untuk membalas wall dari Sungmin.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Kibum Kim<strong> **Sungminnie Cinta Kyuhyun** Aish, iya hyung iya. Aku tahu hyung sedih. Tapi jangan berlarut dong ah hyung!. At 15:00pm **– Like – Comment – See Friendship**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Di samping itu, Sungmin juga sedang chatting dengan seseorang..

.

**Sungminnie** : MWO? Lagi konser? Emangnya kamu siapa sih? *tampang babo*

**Gamers** : Siapa? Aku? Gamers Evil Sejati kan?

**Sungminnie** : Aish, bukan itu! Kamu konser? Emang kamu artis?

**Gamers** : Menurutmu?

.

* * *

><p>Sungmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ngga mungkin kan dia chattingan dengan artis? Dia memilih untuk membalas wall Kibum..<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Sungminnie Cinta Kyuhyun** **Kibum Kim** Hiks T_T Pengen banget nonton.. pengen liat Kyuhyunniiee~~~

Huweeeeeeeeeeeeee~ T_T. at 15:05pm **– Like – Comment – See Friendship**

**Eunhyukie Sayang Fishy, Heechulrella Pangeran Hankyung, Yesung Eternal Ryeowook **like this.

**Eunhyukie Sayang Fishy**

WOI Labu! Emang lo doang yang mau liat Kyuhyun-MU itu? Aku juga mau liat Donghaeeeeeeeeee~ hiks T_T. at 15:06 **– Like**

**Heechulrella Pangeran Hankyung**

Han gegeeeeeeeeeee~ T_T. at 15:06pm **– Like**

**Kibum Kim**

=_=" tumben Yesungie hyung ngga ikutan disini?. At 15:07pm **– Like**

**Yesung Eternal Ryeowook**

Apaan? Gue ikutan lo pada kabur! Jadi males gue buka FB.. Liat status orang-orang yang nonton KIMCHI T_T. gue mau chattingan aja deh daripada ntar gue di cuekin terus!. At 15:07pm **– Like**

.

* * *

><p>Yang lain menghela nafas melihat papinya kura-kura yang ada di seluruh lautan(?) ngambek. Mereka hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli dan melanjutkan chatting masing-masing.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Yesung Side—

**Mr. Cook** : Eh? memang kenapa ngga boleh?

**Yesung **: Ntah, aku ngga tau.. Umma memang selalu begitu! Eh, kamu lagi apa?

**Mr. Cook** : Lagi di backstage sama Hyung-hyung-ku yang lain, hehe.. hyung sendiri?

**Yesung **: backstage? Emang mau apa? Konser? Kamu artis? Siapa nama aslinya? Kok aku jadi penasaran?

.

* * *

><p>Namun seseorang bernickname <strong>Mr. Cook<strong> tak membalas chattingan-nya. Yesung menautkan alisnya. Kok?, batinnya bertanya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Di samping itu—Eunhyuk Side—

**Eunhyukie** : Iya, aku BT banget tau ngga! Mau nonton KIMCHI tapi ngga boleh! Huweeee~mana katanya Donghae Fishy bilang gadis Indo cantik-cantik.. Hiks huweeeeee :'(

**Fish Prince** : Aish, jangan nangis dong? Kali aja show berikutnya mereka ke tempat kamu lagi kan?

**Eunhyukie** : Hiks T^T iya sih! Btw, kalo liat nama kamu, aku jadi inget My Fishy Donghae deh.. huweeeeee T^T

**Fish Prince** : ^_^

.

Eunhyuk menautkan alisnya? Senyum? Kok senyum?

.

.

Heechul Side—

**Heechul **: Emang gege lagi apa?

**PrinceRice** : Lagi nunggu giliran tampil :D

**Heechul** : Tampil?

**PrinceRice **: Nanti kamu juga tau :)

Heechul menautkan alisnya sama seperti teman-temannya..

.

* * *

><p><strong>Kibum Kim<strong> **Sungminnie Cinta Kyuhyun** Huweeeee~ kalo kalian nangis aku juga nih T^T udaaaah doooongggg yaaaaaaaaa?. A 15:10pm **– Like – Comment – See Friendship**

**MaxChangmin LoveFood AndKibum**, **Jaejoong Jung**, and **5 others** like this.

**MaxChangmin LoveFood AndKibum**

Kibummie jangan nangis dooong? Nanti cantiknya ilang loh?. A 15:12pm – **Like**

**Jaejoong Jung**

**Yunho Jung**, lihat! Changminnie kita menggoda Kibum lagiii~~. At 15:13pm –** Like**

**Yunho Jung**

OMO Minnieeeeee~ kamu itu! *jewer telinga Changmin*. At 15:18pm – **Like**

**Kangin Kim**

WOI Yunho! Sekali lagi anak lo bilang anak gue cantik! Gue nikahin Changmin sama Kibum. At 15:20pm – **Like**

**MaxChangmin LoveFood AndKibum**

Serius ahjushi? Oke… *narik nafas* KIBUMMIE *capslock di dudukin Ddangko*. At 14:21pm – **Like**

**Kibum Kim**

ANIYO APPA! ANDWAEEEEEEEEEEE T_T. at 15:22pm **– Like**

**MaxChangmin LoveFood AndKibum**

Waeyo Kibummie?. At 15:23pm **– Like**

**Kibum Kim**

Aish! Kau kan Sahabatku babo!. At 15:24pm **– Like**

**MaxChangmin LoveFood AndKibum**

Memangnya salah kalau sahabat menikah?. At 15:25pm **– Like**

Dan Kibum hanya bisa menghela nafasnya..

.

* * *

><p><strong>Kangin Kim<strong>

Pokoknya gue bakal nikahin anak gue Kibum sama Changmin! **Yunho Jung **and **Jaejoong Jung**, gimana? Setuju kan? Dan untuk **Heechulrella Pangeran Hankyung**, **Sungminnie Cinta Kyuhyun**, **Eunhyukie Sayang Fishy**, and also **Yesung Eternal Ryeowook** kaian harus bantu ahjushi ngebujuk Kibum.. Ara?. At 15:33pm **– Like – Comment**

**MaxChangmin LoveFood AndKibum**, **Yunho Jung**, **Jaejoong Jung**, and **2 others** like this.

**MaxChangmin LoveFood AndKibum**

Horeeeeeee \(^o^)/ Gomawoyo Kangin ahjushiiiiiii *peyuk Kangin ahjushi*. At 15:35pm **– Like**

**Kibum Kim**

Aish! Ngga lucu appa! AKU-NGGA-MAU! Titik ngga pake koma! Akukan lagi ngambek sama appa gara-gara ngga boleh nonton KIMCHI! Ngga bisa dong seenaknya appa nyuruh aku nikah sama Changmin!. At 15:36pm **– Like – 4 persons**

**Leetuk Kim**

Wae sayang? Changmin kan anak baik :) at 15:37pm **– Like**

**Heechulrella Pangeran Hankyung**

Tapi kan sekarang bukan jaman penjodohan begini Teukie ahjuma.. Kibummie berhak memilih! At 15:38pm **– Like – 4 persons**

**Kangin Kim**

Ngga ada bantahan deh! At 15:39pm **– Like**

**Yunho Jung**

Aye dan Jaejoong seSUJU kooooooook ^_^ at 15:40pm **– Like**

.

* * *

><p><strong>Kibum Kim<strong>

Apasih? Ngga boleh nonton KIMCHI! Malah disuruh nikah sama sahabat sendiri! G-I-L-A. at 15:44pm **– Like – Comment**

**Heechulrella Pangeran Hankyung**, **Sungminnie Cinta Kyuhyun**, **Umu Humairo Cho** and **135 others** like this.

**Heechulrella Pangeran Hankyung**

Kibummie~ aku ngga akan maksa kamu dan ngejalanin perintah Kangin ahjushi! Kamu kan cintanya Cuma sama Siwon kan *cling*. At 15:47pm – **Like – 10 persons**

**Sungminnie Cinta Kyuhyun**

Aku juga Kibummie~ aku dukung Kibummie :D. at 15:48pm **– Like**

**Eunhyukie Sayang Fishy**

Aku juaaaaaaaaa \(^o^)/. At 15:49pm **– Like**

**Yesung Eternal Ryeowook**

Aku ikutan aja.. at 15:50pm **– Like**

**Kibum Kim**

Makasih semuanyaaaaaaaaaaa :* *peyuk satu-satu* a 15:55pm –** Like**

**PrinceHorse Simba**

Waeyo? Bukankah pilihan seorang appa yang terbaik?. At 16:00pm **– Like**

**Kibum Kim**

Tapi aku ngga suka sama dia, hyung. At 16:01pm – **Like – 4 persons**

**Sungminnie Cinta Kyuhyun**

Yaiyalah ngga suka! Orang Kibummie sukanya sama Siwon Choi Super Junior M itu, hiihihi. At 16:02pm **– Like – 4 persons**

**PrinceHorse Simba**

Ngga ada yang ngga mungkin kan Kibum? Cinta itu bisa tumbuh dengan sendirinya! Belum tentu Siwon Choi yang kamu suka juga suka sama kamu! Bahkan bukankah dia ngga pernah kenal kamu?. At 16:03pm **– Like**

* * *

><p><strong>~SiBum~<strong>

* * *

><p>Entah kenapa hati Kibum sakit membaca tulisan seseorang bernickname PrinceHorse itu! Entah kenapa ia jadi ingin menangis!<p>

Kibum menutuskan meninggalkan facebooknya terlebih dahulu dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di bawah bantalnya. Tak lama, ponselnya berdering dan ternyata sms dari Sungmin..

From : Sungmin-aegyo hyung

Kibummie jangan sediiih~ okay? Gimana kalau kita jalan-jalan ke toko buku yuk? Tadi aku udah sms Hyukie, Chullie hyung dan Yesung hyung :)

To : Sungmin-aegyo hyung

Gomawo hyung sudah mengajak dan aku ngga apa-apa! Aku hanya butuh waktu sendiri sekarang! Sekali lagi gomawo udah mengkhawatirkan aku :D

From : Sungmin-aegyo hyung

Ne! sms ya kalau kamu butuh kami :)

To : Sungmin-aegyo hyung

Ne hyung :D

* * *

><p><strong>~KyuMin~<strong>

* * *

><p>Kibum meremas dadanya kuat, lalu tak lama ia mendengar ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. "Kibummie~ ini umma sayang? Boleh umma masuk?" tanya suara itu. Kibum menghapus airmatanya, "Ne umma."<p>

Leeteuk—umma Kibum masuk dan menghampiri anaknya. Ia mengelus rambut anaknya lembut, "Wae? Ada yang salah dengan Changminnie?" tanya Leeteuk pada Kibum. Kibum terdiam, "Demi Tuhan umma! Aku anggep Changmin ngga lebih dari seorang sahabat! Please umma, aku ngga mau.."

Leeteuk terdiam, "Sayang.."

Kibum memotong, "Aku ngga berharap bisa ketemu sama Choi Siwon apalagi pacaran atau nikah sama dia! Tapi demi apapun umma~ aku ngga mungkin ngingkarin janji aku sendiri! Selamanya aku sama Changminnie itu hanya akan sebatas sahabat umma~ pleaseee~"

Leeteuk mengelus rambut anaknya, "Okay! Nanti umma bicara sama appa :D okay?" ucap Leeteuk dan Kibum hanya mengangguk.

Leeteuk keluar dan Kibum kembali membuka FB nya..

.

* * *

><p><strong>~HaeHyuk~<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**2 new notifications**

**17 friend requests**

**10 other requests**

.

.

**Kibum Kim**

Ya Tuhaaaan~ apa yang harus aku lakukaaaaan? Aku ngga mau mengingkari janjiku sendiriiii~. At 17:11pm **- Like – Comment**

**Umu Humairo Cho** and **5 others** like this.

**Junsu Kim**

Wae Kibummie? Masalah appamu memaksamu menikah dengan Changmin maniak makanan itu? At 17:13pm **– Like**

**Yoochun Park**

Terima saja Kibummie~ Changmin cukup pintar kok dan ahli di ranjang, hehe.. at 17:14pm **– Like**

**Junsu Kim**

DASAR YOOCHUN JELEK MESUM! At 17:15pm **– Like**

**Kibum Kim**

Aish! Jangan bertengkar disini! Sana pergi.. at 17:17pm **– Like**

.

.

Kibum menghela nafas dan menutup FB nya lagi namun sebelumnya ia mengupdate status..

.

.

**Kibum Kim**

Apa salah aku jatuh cinta? Apa salah aku suka dia? Aish, kenapa malah kepikiran KIMCHI lagi? T_T a few seconds ago **– Like – Comment**

.

* * *

><p><strong>~YeWook~<strong>

* * *

><p>Lalu Kibum kembali menutup facebooknya. Hatinya gelisah! Ia memutuskan untuk keluar rumah dan jalan-jalan di sekitar taman!<p>

Di taman ia bertemu dengan Sungmin..

"Sungmin hyung!" panggilnya, Sungmin tersenyum melihat Kibum. "Ne, Kibummie~ kenapa kau ada disini, eum?" tanya Sungmin pada Kibum. Kibum menatapnya, "Aku bingung, galau, gelisah, de el el hyung!" ucap Kibum. Sungmin mengelus rambut Kibum..

"Jangan terlalu di pikirkan ya? Nanti kau malah sakit :)" kata Sungmin pada Kibum. "Ohya hyung! Masih sering chattingan sama Gamers Evil Sejati?" tanya Kibum, Sungmin mengangguk.

Lalu menatap Kibum, "Tapii~ masa tadi dia bilang dia mau konser? Jadi bingung.. masa iya dia artis?" ujar Sungmin heran.. "Terlebih lagi, Chullie hyung, Yesung hyung dan Hyukkie curhat hal yang sama.."

Kibum menatap Sungmin, "Ya, aku juga bingung! Aku chattingan sama PrinceHorse Simba.. dia bilang lagi syutting.. tapi kok bisa online ya? Hayoo?" ujar Kibum.. "Aish, udahlah! Pulang aja yuk? Atau beli es krim yaaa?" kata Sungmin dan Kibum hanya mengiyakan..

.

* * *

><p><strong>~HanChul~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1 new notificatin – KueMochi Cute and 4 others comment on your status<strong>.

**Kibum Kim**

Apa salah aku jatuh cinta? Apa salah aku suka dia? Aish, kenapa malah kepikiran KIMCHI lagi? T_T 2 hours ago **– Like – Comment**

**135 people like this**

**Heechulrella Pangeran Hankyung**

Mana ada orang jatuh cinta itu salah Kibummie :) at 17:19pm –** Like**

**Eunhyukie Sayang Fishy**

Neeeeeee~ Kibummie jangan gini doooong ^_^ at 17:20pm **– Like**

**Yesung Eternal Ryeowook**

Ayo semangat Kibummie :D at 17:21pm **– Like**

**MaxChangmin LoveFood AndKibum**

Aku ngga akan maksa kamu.. Maafin aku ya? Aku sayang sama kamu.. Jadi jangan marah dan ngerasa kalo cinta kamu itu salah ^_ at 17:22pm **- Like**

**KueMochi Cute**

Setiap orang berhak kok gege.. Keep smile ya? At 17:23pm **– Like**

**Kibum Kim**

Chullie, Eunhyuk and Yesung hyung : Makasih ya hyuuuuuung ^^ *peyuk satu-satu*

Mochi : Eh? iya makasih ya ^^ at 19:19pm **– Like**

.

**Kibum Kim** **MaxChangmin LoveFood andKibum** siapa yang bilang aku marah sama kamu?

Aku kan ngga bilang, Maaax~ aku juga sayang kamu karena kamu sahabat aku.. So? Aku ngga mungkin marah sama kamu :D at 19:20pm **– Like – Comment – See Friendship**

**Changmin Jung** **Kibum Kim** Hehe, aku ganti nama aja deh! Gerah juga!

Jinjja? Kamu ngga marah? Aku kira kamu marah Kibummie~ hehe :D tadi aku udah ngomong sama Kangin ahjushi dan aku menolak tentang rencananya ^^ at 19:22pm **– Like – Comment – See Friendship**

**Kibum Kim** **Changmin Jung** Nah, aku juga gerah ngeliat nama kamu..

Jinjja? Aish, makasih Changminniiee~~~ at 19:25pm **– Like – Comment – See Friendship**

.

.

**Sungminnie Cinta Kyuhyun **

Makin galau ya Tuhaaaan.. beranda fb penuh KIMCHI dari mereka yang nonton T_T a few minute ago **– Like – Comment**

**Kibum Kim** and **135135 others** like this.

**Kibum Kim**

Aish, Sungmin hyuung.. udah dooong ah~ at 19:29pm **– Like**

**Gamers Evil Sejati**

Wae? Kenapa galau? Karena ngga bisa nonton KIMCHI? At 19:32pm **– Like**

**Sungmin Lee**

Kibummie : Ne, aku juga udah coba ngga kepikiran Kyuhyunnie T_T

Gamers : Abis aku ngga bisa lihat Kyuhyunnie dari langsung T_T at 19:33pm **– Like**

**Heechulrella Pangeran Hankyung**

Minnie-aaah~ dirimu ganti nama ya? Kenapa? Udah ngga cinta sama Kyuhyun? xD at 19:35pm **– Like**

**Gamers Evil Sejati**

Memang tampannya Kyuhyun itu seperti apa sih? Kau mengenal dekat siapa dia? At 19:36pm **– Like**

* * *

><p><strong>~KangTeuk~<strong>

* * *

><p>Sungmin yang tadinya ini membalas mendadak kaku membaca tulisan terakhir dari seseorang bernickname Gamers itu.. Ia ingin menjawab tapi tangannya tak bisa ia gerakkan.. Sungmin dengan susah menggerakkan tangannya dan langsung meng-klik kotak merah di pojok kanan atas dan berbaring di kasurnya..<p>

Dia memang tak mengenalku..

Dia memang tak kenal baik denganku..

Tapi apa salah?

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Sungmin Lee**

Mencintai bukan berarti memiliki.. Sekali-pun aku ngga kenal kamu, tapi hati aku selalu merasa bersamamu.. Maaf karena sudah berani mencintaimu sampai sejauh dan sedalam ini :). At 19:43pm **– Like – Comment**

Lalu Sungmin menutup FB nya lagi da merebahkan tubuhnya menatap langit-langit kamarnya seraya membayangkan wajah Kyuhyun Cho SuJu M-nya..

Hah, melupakanmu adalah hal tersulit. Kau tahu itu?

* * *

><p><strong>~ZhouRy~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Changmin Jung<strong> **Kibum Kim** Ohya, yang aku tahu katanya SuJu M bakalan ngadaian konser lagi loh Kibummie~ kau mau nonton?. At 19:50pm **– Like – Comment – See Friendship**

**Kibum Kim** **Changmin Jung** Jinjja? Aku mauuuuuuuuuu , tapi ngga yakin di izinin sama appa T_T at 19:52pm **– Like – Comment – See Friendship**

**Changmin Jung** **Kibum Kim** Aku beliin deh tiketnya mau? Sebagai tanda minta maaf aku ^_^ at 19:55pm – **Like – Comment – See Friendship**

**Kibum Kim** **Changmin Jung** Serius Changminnieeeeeeee? Whoaaaaaaa~ makasiiiiih banget *peyuk Changmin* at 19:56pm **– Like – Comment- See Friendship**

**Changmin Jung** **Kibum Kim** Ne, sama-sama Kibummie cantik xD *peyuk balik* at 19:57pm **– Like – Comment – See Friendship**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Kibum tersenyum.. kenapa ada orang sebaik Changmin sih?, batinnya..

Ia jadi merasa bersalah karena menolak Changmin..

Lalu mata Kibum teralih melihat wall dari PrinceHorse Simba ke PrinceRice HanCool..

He? Hyung? Mereka deket ya? Kok aku ngga tau?

Lalu di wall **PrinceRice HanCool** juga banyak wall dari **Gamers Evil Sejati**, **Fish Prince Handsome**, **KueMochi Cute**, **Mr. Cook Eternal Magnae**, dan juga **Zhoumi Mimi**..

What?

**Zhoumi Mimi**? Zhoumi? SuJu M?

Masa sih aku sudah menyimpulan begitu?

Mereka bukan SuJu M kan? Aish! Membingungkan banget sih? Aish!

Kibum mengedikkan bahu dan memilik untuk mengomentari statusnya Sungmin..

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Sungmin Lee**

Mencintai bukan berarti memiliki.. Sekali-pun aku ngga kenal kamu, tapi hati aku selalu merasa bersamamu.. Maaf karena sudah berani mencintaimu sampai sejauh dan sedalam ini :). At 19:43pm **– Like – 10 Comment**

**Kibum Kim, Changmin Jung, Jaejoong Jung, **and** 1350 others **like this.

**Heechulrella Pangeran Hankyung**

Co Cweetttt~~~ kenapa say? Ada yang bilang cinta kamu itu salah?. At 19:45pm **– Like**

**Eunhyukie Sayang Fishy**

Huhuhu T^T Minnie hyung puitis deehhhhhh~~ ^_^ at 19:47pm **– Like**

**Yesung Eternal Ryeowook**

Nape Min? pasti ada yang bilang kan kalo lo harus ngelupain Kyuhyun lo itu?. At 19:48pm **– Like**

**Junsu Kim**

Cinta itu emang ngga harus memiliki Min.. Tapi kan setiap orang memiliki cintanya dengan cara berbeda ^_^ at 19:50pm **– Like**

**Yoochun Park**

Seharusnya kamu ngeraih cinta kamu, Min :) Kenapa juga minta maaf segala? at 19:52pm **– Like**

**Junsu Kim**

Chunnie : Emang segampang ngebalik telapak tangan apa? Ish! At 19:53pm **– Like**

**Yoochun Park**

Su-ie : Kan aku hanya berkomentar, chagi~~ at 19:55pm **– Like**

**Jaejoong Jung**

Minnie sayaaang :) kamu jangan sedih ya? Walau terkadang di saat kita mencintai seseorang dan kita tak bisa memilikinya, bukan berarti itu akhir dari segalanya kan, sayang? Kamu juga ngga perlu minta maaf karena sudah mencintai dia kan? Seharusnya orang itu menjadi orang paling beruntung sudah kamu cintai dengan begitu tulus? Ne. jangan merasa bersalah. Ara?

YooSu : Masih sempet pacaran di status orang? Ck! Memalukan! At 19:58pm **– Like – 133 persons**

**Changmin Jung**

Iya Minnie.. aku seSUJU tuh sama Jae ummaku sayaang.. keep smile dong, Sungminnie hyung :) at 19:59pm - **Like**

**Kibum Kim**

Aku seSUJU sama Jae ahjuma :) hyung ngga harus minta maaf karena sudah membuat cinta yang hyung punya menjadi begitu dalam ^_^ Ne, Sungmin hyung hwaiting \(^o^)/ at 20:00pm **– Like**

* * *

><p><strong>~ShinRi~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Keesokan harinya jam 08:00am – Sungmin Side

Sungmin yang selesai sarapan langsung membuka FB nya..

.

**1 new notification – Junsu Kim and 7 others comment on your status**

**Sungmin Lee**

Mencintai bukan berarti memiliki.. Sekali-pun aku ngga kenal kamu, tapi hati aku selalu merasa bersamamu.. Maaf karena sudah berani mencintaimu sampai sejauh dan sedalam ini :). At 19:43pm **– Like – 10 Comment**

**Kibum Kim, Changmin Jung, Jaejoong Jung, **and** 1350 others **like this.

**Heechulrella Pangeran Hankyung**

Co Cweetttt~~~ kenapa say? Ada yang bilang cinta kamu itu salah?. 12 hours ago **– Like**

**Eunhyukie Sayang Fishy**

Huhuhu T^T Minnie hyung puitis deehhhhhh~~ ^_^ 12 hours ago **– Like**

**Yesung Eternal Ryeowook**

Nape Min? pasti ada yang bilang kan kalo lo harus ngelupain Kyuhyun lo itu?. 12 hours ago **– Like**

**Junsu Kim**

Cinta itu emang ngga harus memiliki Min.. Tapi kan setiap orang memiliki cintanya dengan cara berbeda ^_^ 12 hours ago **– Like**

**Yoochun Park**

Seharusnya kamu ngeraih cinta kamu, Min :) Kenapa juga minta maaf segala? 12 hours ago **– Like**

**Junsu Kim**

Chunnie : Emang segampang ngebalik telapak tangan apa? Ish! 12 hours ago **– Like**

**Yoochun Park**

Su-ie : Kan aku hanya berkomentar, chagi~~ 12 hours ago **– Like**

**Jaejoong Jung**

Minnie sayaaang :) kamu jangan sedih ya? Walau terkadang di saat kita mencintai seseorang dan kita tak bisa memilikinya, bukan berarti itu akhir dari segalanya kan, sayang? Kamu juga ngga perlu minta maaf karena sudah mencintai dia kan? Seharusnya orang itu menjadi orang paling beruntung sudah kamu cintai dengan begitu tulus? Ne. jangan merasa bersalah. Ara?

YooSu : Masih sempet pacaran di status orang? Ck! Memalukan! 12 hours ago **– Like – 133 persons**

**Changmin Jung**

Iya Minnie.. aku seSUJU tuh sama Jae ummaku sayaang.. keep smile dong, Sungminnie hyung :) 12 hours ago - **Like**

**Kibum Kim**

Aku seSUJU sama Jae ahjuma :) hyung ngga harus minta maaf karena sudah membuat cinta yang hyung punya menjadi begitu dalam ^_^ Ne, Sungmin hyung hwaiting \(^o^)/ 12 hours ago **– Like**

**Junsu Kim**

Chunnie : Aish! Dasar Micky mesum :P

Jae hyung : Aish hyung kau ini! 12 hours ago **– Like**

**Sungmin Lee**

Heechul and Yesung hyung : Hehe, aniyo.. Bukan apa-apa kok :)

Eunhyukie : Aih, makasih monkey-ku sayaaaang :)

Junsu : Yaph! Aku tahu itu.. Aku juga milikin dia dengan caraku sendiri ^_^

Yoochun : Apa hyung? Dia itu jauh ngga ada disini.. Ya aku minta maaf aja :P

Jae ahjuma : O EM GEE AHJUMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~ SARANGHAE :**peyuk-peyuk ahjuma* iya ahjuma! Entah kenapa aku merasa ngga pantas.. tapi makasih ya ahjuma sayaaang *kissu pipi ahjuma*

Changmin : Ah lo mah Min, seSUJU-seSUJU aja :P Iyaaa~ makasih ya.. keep smile :)

Kibummie : Aish Kibummie sayangku makasih semangatnya :* *peyuk Kibummie* Just now **– Like**

* * *

><p><strong>~Super Junior~<strong>

* * *

><p>Kemudian Sungmin menutup FB nya lagi dan turun ke bawah lalu meminta izin untuk jalan-jalan keluar!<p>

Ia berjalan mengitari taman.

Di taman Kibum bertemu dengan sahabat-sahabatnya.. ia langsung menghampiri mereka dan mereka mulai berbincang-bincang..

"Hiks hiks.. masa Hae bilang gadis Indo itu cantik-cantik.. kenapa bukan aku yang di bilang cantik?" isak Hyukie.. Kibum hanya menggeleng melihatnya. "Hyung kan namja. Mana mungkin cantik kan?" ujar Kibum. "Tapi Changmin aja bilang kalau Kibummie cantik kan?"

Kibum terdiam menarik nafas pelan, "Changmin dan memang ngga waras.."

"Siapa yang ngga waras?"

DEG

Kibum terpaku mendengar suara di belakangnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Changmin, "Aish! Kau ini selalu saja!" kata Kibum marah.. Changmin hanya cengengesan ngga jelas..

"Ohya.. kemarin aku liat seseorang yang sering chatting sama aku nge-wall ke PrinceRice HanCool.. banyak kok sekitar 5 orang lainnya juga.. yang sering chat sama kalian tuh, missing KueMochi Cute.. tapi yang aku bingung kok ada nama Zhoumi Mimi.. apa itu Zhoumi SuJu M?" ujar Kibum. Teman-temannya langsung menatap Kibum..

"Aku juga curiga sih! Apalagi pas aku chat dia bilang mau konser.." ujar Sungmin. "Yaph, dan juga tampil.." sambung Heechul..

Changmin berdiri, "Jangan-jangan mereka.."

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**TBC to Chapter 2**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nb : Astagaaaaaaaaaaaa~ FIC macam apa ini?<strong>

**Apa ada yang ngerti? Serius authornya kaga ngerti, hehe :D**

**Yang ngga ngerti silahkan bunuh authornya xD**

**NOT PLAGIAT, Okay?**

**Bikin FF kayak gini berjuta-juta kali lebih susah di banding buat FF Angst tau ngga *yaiyalah* hehe :D**

**At the last,**

**Review/Comment ^^**

.

.

**Love,**

**Umu Humairo Cho**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bales Review :)**

**Akira Mayumi : Ne, ini udah apdet :)**

**Cho Seo Ryun : Sudah aku balas kan? :)**

**Pipit-SungminniELFishy : Ini udah apdet :)**

**LittleLiappe : Iya mereka punya FB :D apalagi saya :)**

**Kim Ryesha : Cobalah membuatnya jika ingin merasakan betapa ribetnya, kkkkk~**

**mysticahime : Siiippp~ ini udah di lanjut :D**

**Minnie Chagiy4 : Apakah benar-benar membingungkan? soalnya authornya juga bingung nyusunya xD**

**Kim TaeNa : Aku ngga bakat buat FF humor.. pasti chap ini humornya bener-bener gagal *sigh***

**Umu Humairo Cho : Selamat membaca~~ Review-nya di tunggu :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Title : Confusion<strong>

**Author : Umu Humairo Cho**

**Genre : Friendship, Humor Ngga Jelas**

**Pairing : Just red the Story :D**

**Main Cast : Super Junior ft. DBSK's Member**

**Rating : K+**

**Type : Chaptered**

**Summary : Kibum buka Facebook dan malah mendapatkan curhat beruntun dari sahabat-sahabatnya [red : Heechul, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, dan Yesung] yang galau karena ngga bisa nonton KIMCHI.. Di samping itu, Kibum sesekali ber-chat ria dengan seseorang yang sudah lama berkenalan dengannya –walau lewat Facebook- Orang itu bilang, ia sedang syutting. Tapi kenapa bisa FB-an? Terlebih lagi masalah baru menimpa Kibum.. Bagaimana Kibum menghadapinya? Dan bagaimana dengan sahabat-sahabat Kibum yang lainnya?**

**Disclaimer : All the couple belong to each other :D**

**Warning : Yaoi, BL, BoyXBoy, Shonen-ai, FB mode on, GaJe, Abal, Humor Garing, OOC, Semi AU, Ngga masuk akal, Dapat menyebabkan sakit kepala berkepanjangan, Muntah-muntah, Iritasi dan Gangguan pada kehamilan *loh?* Isi ngga sesuai sama Judul , hehe.. Dan ohya, anggap aja disini mereka tampil dari jam 2 siang xD jadi nunggu giliran, wakakakak xD**

**A/N : Huweeeee~ mian gue bikin yang beginian.. KIMCHI udah lewat ya? Bodo deh, hehe.. Gue Cuma mau menumpahkan semua yang numpuk di hati *cieileh bahasanya* Don't like don't red loh! NOT PLAGIAT!**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Umu Humairo Cho Present**

**.**

**Confusion**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Sebelumnya—<p>

.

"Ohya.. kemarin aku liat seseorang yang sering chatting sama aku nge-wall ke PrinceRice HanCool.. banyak kok sekitar 5 orang lainnya juga.. yang sering chat sama kalian tuh, missing KueMochi Cute.. tapi yang aku bingung kok ada nama Zhoumi Mimi.. apa itu Zhoumi SuJu M?" ujar Kibum. Teman-temannya langsung menatap Kibum..

"Aku juga curiga sih! Apalagi pas aku chat dia bilang mau konser.." ujar Sungmin. "Yaph, dan juga tampil.." sambung Heechul..

Changmin berdiri, "Jangan-jangan mereka.."

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapter 2**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Masa sih? Ngga mungkin ah~ M-U-S-T-A-H-I-L tahuuuu ," potong Eunhyuk yang masih terisak.. "Please deh nyuk! Lo itu nangisnya entaran dulu napa.. Gue sumpel juga tuh mulut pake batu kalau masih gue denger lo terisak gaje.." kata Yesung sadis(?)<p>

PLETAK—

"ADAW.. Apaan sih Heechul hyung.. kok aku di pukul?" kata Yesung sambil meringis.. "Jahat banget sih kau Sung.. kalau kau melakukannya, akan ku bunuh kau!" balas Heechul.. "Sejak kapan kau peduli sama monyet ini?" kata Yesung, Heechul menatapnya dengan tatapan memangnya-kenapa-hah?. Dan membuat Yesung menggeleng..

Kibum mencoba menengahi, "Aduh udah deh! Kalian kenapa sih? Sekarang yang aku bingung mereka itu beneran SuJu M?" kata Kibum,. Semuanya melihat Kibum, "Entahlah Kibummie~ aku juga masih ragu.." respon Sungmin.. Yang lain hanya menghela nafas..

Changmin bersuara, "Yaudahlah, gini aja.. Kalian tetep chatting sama mereka aja dulu deh.. Kalau bisa minta nomor telpon.. hehe :D" kata Changmin yang mendapat deathglare beruntun gratis dari teman-temannya. "Seenak jidat lo ngomong? Lo kira segampang ngebalik makanan apa?" ujar Yesung..

Changmin meringis, "Lah kali mereka ngasih.. soalnya kan pasti kalian ngga mau ngelewatin konser mereka berikutnya.. karena aku ngga yakin Kibum di bolehin jadi kalau sama aku pasti boleh.. tinggal kalian deh.." ucap Changmin.

"Terus kalau kami boleh emang kenapa? Apa gunanya nomor telpon itu?" tanya Eunhyuk. "Aish, monyet hyung kau i—eh iya Kibummie~ maksud aku Eunhyuk hyung, ya buat mastiin lah.." kata Changmin setelah di pelototin Kibum..

Eunhyuk garuk-garuk kepala, "Masih ngga ngerti.." Changmin berdecak, "Udah deh nanti aja.. Jadi kalian mau kan?" kata Changmin.. "Kami coba deh.." kata yang lainnya lalu menatap Changmin, "Tapi sebagai imbalannya kau beliin kami tiket konser mereka yang VVIP ya? Haha.."

Changmin cengo lalu—"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?" dan yang lain hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli. Mau tak mau Changmin hanya bisa pasrah akan mendapat ceramah dari umma dan appanya karena harus mengeluarkan uang yang cukup banyak untuk membelikan tiket teman-temannya. "Pasti ATM ku langsung kering.." lirihnya namun tak sedikitpun dari mereka yang peduli..

Changmin hanya bisa menghela nafas berat, seberat ATM nya harus mengeluarkan isinya.. kkkk~ selamat menderita Changminnie~~ xD

* * *

><p><strong>~Super Junior M~<strong>

* * *

><p>(masuk arena FB ya?)<p>

.

**Heechulrella Pangeran Hankyung**

Kkkk~ emang enak kau setan Changmin? Beliin gue, Hyukie, and Yesung tiket VVIP konser-nya SUJU M plus janji lo ke Kibum? Wakakakakak *ngakak guling-guling* Just now** – Like – Comment**

**You, Kibum Kim, Sungmin Lee, Eunhyukie Sayang Fishy**, and **987654321 others** like this.

**Changmin Jung**

Tega nian kau hyung padaku :( a few seconds ago **– Like**

**Kibum Kim**

Sabar ne, Changminnie? Kau pasti dapat berkahnya :) a few seconds ago **– Like**

**Sungmin Lee**

Huehehehehe :D akhirnyaaaaaaaaaaa~ tanpa nge-bongkar celengan plus tabungan gue bisa nonton SuJu M terutama Kyuhyunnieeeeeee~ syalalalala~ at 10:30am **– Like**

**Eunhyukie Sayang Fishy**

Hahaha xD seSUJU hyung, emang enak lo, Changmin xD

Minnie : seSUJUUUUUUU~ huehehehehe :D at 10:31am **– Like**

**Yesung Eternal Ryeowook**

Tapi kasian juga gue! Kan tiket VVIP ngga murah, guys? Nanti kalau kita ikutan kena getahnya gimana? Kalian tau kan, gimana galaknya Jae ahjuma kalau marah? At 10:33am **– Like**

**Jaejoong Jung**

Lalalalalala~ ada namaku ya? *nunjuk komen di atas* at 10:36am **– Like**

**Heechulrella Pangeran Hankyung**

Astaga gue ngga ikutaaaaaan *kabur ke kamar mandi*

Changmin : Hehe :D sabar ya Min? *kabur lagi* at 10:38am **– Like**

**Yesung Eternal Ryeowook**

Ehehehe :D ada Jae ahjuma? Ngga maksud kok ahjumaa… hehe :D kabuuuuuuurrrrrrr at 10:40am **– Like**

**Changmin Jung**

Rasakan kau Yesung hyung, wakakakakak *evil ngakak guling-guling* at 10:41am **– Like**

* * *

><p><strong>~Confusion~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Yesung Eternal Ryeowook<strong>

Oh God~ aye jadi merinding nih hari *ngumpet di cangkang ddangko brothers* Just now **– Like – Comment**

**You**, **Heechulrella Pangeran Hankyung**, **Changmin Jung**, and **123456789 others** like this.

**Heechulrella Pangeran Hankyung**

Pasti karena tadi emaknya Changmin nongol xD awas lo Sung XD a few seconds ago **– Like**

**Changmin Jung**

Siap-siap jadi makan malam kau hyung XD at 10:49am **– Like**

**Yesung Eternal Ryeowook**

Heenim hyung : Aih hyung, pake lu ingetin lagi x(

Changmin : Ape lu kata? D: at 10:51am **– Like**

**Mr. Cook Eternal Magnae**

Memangnya kenapa hyung? Ada hantu di rumah hyung? At 10:53am **– Like**

**Yesung Eternal Ryeowook**

Mr. Cook : Hehe, gapapa.. itu Cuma masalah kecil kok :) at 10:54am **– Like**

**Mr. Cook Eternal Magnae**

Mau cerita? Kali aja aku bisa membantu :) at 10:56am **– Like**

**Yesung Eternal Ryeowook**

Chatting aja ya? At 10:57am **– Like**

**Mr. Cook Eternal Magnae**

Ne hyung :) at 10:58am **– Like**

Dan mulailah Yesung ber-chatting ria..

Bagaimana dengan Changmin? Ayo kita lihat xD

* * *

><p><strong>~Super Junior T~<strong>

* * *

><p>"JUNG CHANGMIN! APA MAKSUD HEECHUL, HE?" teriak Jaejoong yang berusaha di tenangkan oleh sang suami—Jung Yunho.. Changmin mengkerut ketakutan dan menunduk.<p>

Yunho menatap anaknya, "Changmin! Jawab pertanyaan umma-mu!" suruh Yunho sarkastik. "A-anu umma, aku—aku kan emang janji sama Kibum mau beliin dia tiket konser SuJu M mendatang.. tapi aku ngga pernah janji sama mereka kok.. tapi karena aku keceplosan bilang kalau aku nraktir Kibum, jadi mereka juga minta hal yang sama.."

Jaejoong menarik nafasnya lalu—"MEMANGNYA KAU TIDAK BISA MENOLAKNYA, HAH?" teriak Jaejoong lagi, Yunho semakin memeluk istrinya, "Hehe.. ngga—bisa umma.. A-abis aku sih yang kasih ide gila sama mereka jadi mereka minta imbalan tiket itu.."

Jaejoong menatap anaknya, "Ide apa?" suaranya melembut. Akhirnya Changmin menceritakan cerita itu dan mendapat pukulan dari Jaejoong sehingga membuat kepalanya benjol(?) layaknya shinchan dan pipinya merah seperti orang jatuh cinta *poor Changmin*

Changmin meringis kesakitan. "Itu urusanmu! Jangan minta uang sama kami! Titik ngga pake koma.. Dasar Max jelek.. Sana masuk kamarmu.." kata Jaejoong sadis yang mendapat tatapan melas dari Changmin. Namun tak berhasil..

Lalu Changmin menatap appanya seakan bilang bantu-anakmu-ini-appa?

Namun Yunjo hanya menggeleng sadis dan menyuruh Changmin masuk ke dalam kamar..

Dan hari itu adalah hari terberat Changmin.. kkkkk~

* * *

><p><strong>~Super Junior H~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Changmin Jung<strong>

Hiks T_T tabungan gue pasti bener-bener kering.. padahal udah ngincer kaset yang limited edition.. tapi pasti abis karena ke pake buat beli tiket T_T Just now **– Like – Comment**

**Sungmin Lee, Heechulrella Pangeran Hankyung**, and **13579 others** like this.

**Kibum Kim**

Jangan di paksakan Changminnie :) Aku masih bisa membeli tiketnya kok.. tinggal kau meminta izin pada appaku agar boleh menghadirinya ^_^ a few seconds ago **– Like**

**Changmin Jung**

Seorang laki-laki tidak akan menarik ucapannya sendiri Kibummie :) asal kau senang aku pun senang kok ^_^ a few seconds ago **– Like – 10 persons**

**Sungmin Lee**

Hueheheheh :D tapi Changminnie ngga marah kan sama kami? At 11:45am **– Like**

**Gamers Evil Sejati**

Mending kau buat beli kaset game, bro! daripada ngabisin uang buat hal ngga berguna.. at 11:47am **– Like**

**Sungmin Lee**

Gamers : Tapi kan setidaknya itu menghibur.. ngga Cuma main game saja yang menghibur kan? At 11:49am **– Like**

**Changmin Jung**

Minnie hyung : Ngga kok hyung.. Cuma kesel aja xD

Gamers : pengennya bro! tapi gue udah terlanjur janji.. gue ngga mau di bilang banci.. at 11:52am **– Like**

**Gamers Evil Sejati**

Sungmin : Ngga selamanya menghibur.. pasti suatu saat kamu akan kesel sama salah satu personilnya terutama Kyuhyun-mu itu..

Changmin : kasian sekali.. makanya jangan asal janji.. at 11:55am **– Like**

* * *

><p><strong>~Super Junior KRY~<strong>

* * *

><p>Dahi Sungmin mengkerut tak mengerti dengan ucapan Gamers itu.. lalu ia mengecek list online dan saat menemukan sama Gamers ia langsung mengetik sesuatu..<p>

**Sungmin** : Maksud komenmu apa? Bisa kau jelaskan?

**Gamers** : Memangnya kau ingin aku menjelaskan apa?

**Sungmin** : Apa maksudmu aku akan membenci salah satu dari mereka terutama Kyuhyun?

**Gamers** : Suatu saat kau akan menemukan dan memecahkan sebuah teka-teki..

**Sungmin **: Ck! Sok banget sih.. emangnya kamu siapa sih? Sok jadi paranormal deh..

**Gamers** : Justru itu.. memangnya kau ngga ingin mencari tahu siapa aku?

**Sungmin** : Untungnya aku?

**Gamers **: Ku pastikan saat kau tahu siapa aku, kau akan membenciku..

**Sungmin** : Tapi—

**Gamers is offline**

SHIT! Runtuk Sungmin dalam hati..

"Apa sih maksudnya? Aku ngga ngerti.. sekarang gimana aku bisa minta nomor telponnya dia kalau kayak begini? Aish!" gerutu Sungmin kesal.. Ia langsung meninggalkan facebooknya dan turun ke lantai bawah..

* * *

><p><strong>~Confusion~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Eunhyukie Sayang Fishy<strong>

Aseeeeekkkkk~ tabunganku selamaaaaaaat~ *meluk celengan monyet* Just now **– Like – Comment**

**You, Heechulrella Pangeran Hankyung, Yesung Eternal Ryeowook**, and **957531 others** like this.

**Heechulrella Pangeran Hankyung**

Aku jugaaaaa :D a few seconds ago **– Like**

**Fish Prince Handsome**

Berarti bisa mentraktirku dong :) a few seconds ago **– Like**

**Eunhyukie Sayang Fishy**

Heenim hyung : kkkkkk~ kita bisa hemat xD

Fish : boleh :) gimana nraktirnya? At 12:00pm **– Like**

**Fish Prince Handsome**

Gimana pas nanti konser SuJu M? at 12:02pm **– Like**

**.**

Eunhyuk baru saja ingin membalas ia langsung tersentak karena orang itu meng-chat-nya..

.

**Fish Prince** : Gimana? Keberatan tidak?

**Eunhyukie **: Boleh :) hehe

**Fish Prince** : Ohya, kau tinggal dimana? Di Indo kah?

**Eunhyukie **: Iyaaa~ kau gimana sih? Masa udah lama chat sama aku udah lupa =_="

**Fish Prince** : Aku kan memang pelupa :P

**Eunhyukie** : Iya iya aku tahu.. emm...

**Fish Prince** : Wae?

**Eunhyukie** : Aku mau tanya sesuatu.. tapi kamu jangan ketawa ya?

**Fish Prince** : Apa?

**Eunhyukie** : Eum—boleh tidak? Aku—aku minta nomor handphone-mu *ngumpet di belakang lemari*

**Fish Prince** : Mwo? Hei kenapa harus ngumpet? Aku kan tidak bisa melihatmu..

**Eunhyukie** : Hehe.. jadi?

**Fish Prince** : Boleh :)

.

Dan Eunhyuk langsung bersorak dan melompat sambil teriak-teriak sehingga—"HYUKIEEEEEEEE~ JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK ATAU JATAH MAKANMU KU KURANGIIIIII~" teriak sang hyung dan membuat Hyukie diam, "ANDWAEEEE HYUUUUUNG~ ANIYOOO JUNSU HYUUUUUUNG~"

Dan membuat Junsu tersenyum menang, hehe :D

* * *

><p><strong>~SiBum - KyuMin - HaeHyuk~<strong>

* * *

><p>Yesung masih asik berchatting ria dengan itu.. tapi sesekali ia melirik notif-nya.. takut-takut ada yang akan memarahinya karena sudah membawa-bawa namanya.. Ia berusaha tenang tapi kemudian ber-chattig ria lagi dengan Mr. Cook..<p>

**Mr. Cook** : Sepertinya masih gelisah, hyung?

**Yesung :** Ya begitulah~~ hehe :D abis kalau Jae ahjuma marah dia bisa ber-transformasi menjadi setan, hiiiyyy~ aku ngga kebayang..

**Mr. Cook** : Siapa suruh kau membawa-bawa namanya.. itukan salahmu hyung?

**Yesung :** Iya sih..

Dan rasa panik Yesung menjadi saat—

.

**1 new notification – Jaejoong Jung posted in your wall.**

**.**

MAMPUS! Batin Yesung..

.

**Jaejoong Jung – Yesung Eternal Ryeowook** Heh kepala besar *plak #author di bunuh cloud* apa maksudmu heh? Bawa-bawa namaku? Just now **– Like – Comment – See Friendship**

**.**

Yesung menelan ludah susah.. aish! Nyesel gueeee, rutuknya dalam hati..

.

**Yesung Eternal Ryeowook – Jaejoong Jung **Hehe :D ahjuma mianhaeeeeeeeeeeeee~ aku ngga maksud kok.. hehe :D *cling* at 12:20pm **– Like – Comment – See Friendship**

**Sungmin Lee, Kibum Kim**, and **1090 others** like this.

**Kibum Kim**

Huweeeee~ ahjuma~~~ maafkan Yesung hyuuuung. A few seconds ago **– Like**

**Sungmin Lee**

Ne ahjumaaaaa~ at 12:23pm **– Like**

**Eunhyukie Sayang Fishy**

*datang-datang ngerusuh* GUE DAPAT NOMORNYA FISH PRINCEEEEEE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *nari bonamana* at 12:25pm **– Like**

**Eunhyukie Sayang Fishy**

Yah di cuekin T_T at 12:29pm **– Like**

* * *

><p><strong>~KangTeuk - HanChul - ZhouRy~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Jaejoong Jung<strong>

Sekali lagi ada yang membawa-bawa namaku~~ akan ku jadikan dia makan malam xD *ketawa sadis* Just now **– Like – Comment**

**Kangin Kim, Leeteuk Kim, Junsu Kim**, and **2 others** like this.

**Changmin Jung**

Astaga ummaa~~~~ aku ngga mau makan steak daging manusia T_T a few seconds ago **– Like**

**Leeteuk Kim**

Aku ikut membantu membuatnya boleh? :) at 12:35pm **– Like**

**Kibum Kim**

Astaga ummaaa~~ aku tidak mau makan malam dengan bahan daging manusian T_T at 12:37pm **– Like**

**Jaejoong Jung**

Changminnie : Bukan umma yang rugi kalau kamu ngga makan :D

Teukie : Tentu Teukie~ rumahku selalu terbuka untukmu *ngerangkul bahu Leeteuk* at 12:39pm **– Like**

**Changmin Jung**

Astaga **Yunho Jung** appa, **Kangin Kim** ahjushi lihat! Umma dan ahjuma SELINGKUH! *smirk* at 12:43pm – **Like**

**Yunho Jung**

APA? Just now **– Like**

**Kangin Kim**

APA? Just now –** Like**

Dan Changmin tersenyum senang tanpa tahu apa yang akan menimpanya.. poor Changmin :D

* * *

><p><strong>~ShinRi - YunJae - YooSu~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Eunhyukie Sayang Fishy<strong>

Huweeeeee~~ kalian jahat~~ masa aku di cuekin T_T Dasar **Heechulrella Pangeran Hankyung** Cinderella jelek**, Sungmin Lee** labu sepet, **Kibum Kim** Snow White, **Yesung Eternal Ryeowook** kepala besar, dan **Changmin Jung** setan xP Just now **– Like – Comment**

**2 others** like this.

**Sungmin Lee**

What the? A few seconds ago **– Like**

**Kibum Kim**

What the? Aku snow white tanpa ada tambahan kata? Aiiiih~ Hyukie hyung I Loph You :* at 12:49pm **– Like**

**Heechulrella Pangeran Hankyung**

Udah bosen hidup lo nyet? Mau MATI? *ngga nyante* at 12:52pm **– Like**

**Changmin Jung**

What the hyuuuuung? Aku bukan setaaaaaan~ tapi iblis o.O at 12:56pm **– Like**

**Yesung Eternal Ryeowook**

Maksud lo nyuk? Nyari mati? *gulung tiker #loh? Maksud saya gulung lengan baju*at 12:58pm **– Like**

**Eunhyukie Sayang Fishy**

Lagian kalian nyuekin aku~ aku kan mau bilang kalau aku udah dapat nomor handphone-nya Fish Prince.. at 13:00pm **– Like**

**Sungmin Lee**

o.O Just now **– Like**

**Kibum Kim**

Serius? A few seconds ago **– Like**

**Heechulrella Pangeran Hankyung**

Becanda lo nyet? 4 seconds ago **– Like**

**Yesung Eternal Ryeowook**

Beneran nyuk? Bohong lu? A few minutes ago **– Like**

**Changmin Jung**

Ngga percaya gue hyung.. 2 minutes ago **– Like**

**Eunhyukie Sayang Fishy**

Tapi gue…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Serius kok :) at 13:10pm **– Like**

**.**

Dan di rumah teman-temannya Hyuk masing-masing—

"WHAT THEEE~ NGGA MUNGKIIIN~~~~~"

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**TBC to Chapter 3**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nb : Mianhe tambah garing.. ide mentok sampai sini aja :(<strong>

**maap juga banyak Typo(s)**

**Yang ngga puas boleh samperin author-nya xD**

**.**

**NOT PLAGIAT, okay?**

**.**

**At the last,**

**Review/Comment :)**

**.**

**Love,**

**Umu Humairo Cho**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bales Review ^^**

**LittleLiappe : Kenyataannya YunJae begitu.. Haha :D mari kita palakin Changmin *plak* thanks for ripiu.. ripiu lagi yak? *cling***

**Sapphire Pearls : Whoaaaaaa~ benarkah? *mata berbinar-binar* hehe :D Ini udah apdet :D thanks for ripiu.. ripiu lagi ya? *cling cling***

**Inchangel : Ini sudah apdet ^^ Mungkin Siwonnya lagi ke gereja xD thanks for ripiu, ripiu laginya di tunggu xD**

** YuyaLoveSungmin : Wah syukurlah kalau menghibur ^^ makasih ripiu-nya.. ripiu lagi ya? *ngedip mata gaje***

**Cho Seo Ryun : Ini sudah apdet ^^ Whoaaa~ awas Si Sungminnya marah :D**

**Pipit-SungminniELFishy : Iya tuh.. ayo kita palakin Eunhyuk dan Changmin xD**

**SparKyu-JewelfHyukkie : Ne gwenchana :D wah syukurlah kalau menghibur ^^**

** Luo HanSiBum : Ini sudah apdet.. ripiu lagi ya? makasih :D**

** .**

**Umu Humairo Cho : Chapter 3 sudah apdet ^^ selamat membaca.. Ripiu-nya di tunggu :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Title : Confusion<strong>

**Author : Umu Humairo Cho**

**Pairing : Just Red the Story :D**

**Main Cast : Super Junior ft. DBSK's Member**

**Rating : K+**

**Type : Chaptered**

**Summary : ****Kibum buka Facebook dan malah mendapatkan curhat beruntun dari sahabat-sahabatnya [red : Heechul, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, dan Yesung] yang galau karena ngga bisa nonton KIMCHI.. Di samping itu, Kibum sesekali ber-chat ria dengan seseorang yang sudah lama berkenalan dengannya –walau lewat Facebook- Orang itu bilang, ia sedang syutting. Tapi kenapa bisa FB-an? Terlebih lagi masalah baru menimpa Kibum.. Bagaimana Kibum menghadapinya? Dan bagaimana dengan sahabat-sahabat Kibum yang lainnya?**

**Disclaimer : All the Couple belong to each other :D**

**Warning : Yaoi, BL, BoyXBoy, Shonen-ai, FB mode on, GaJe, Abal, Humor Garing, OOC, Semi AU, Ngga masuk akal, Dapat menyebabkan sakit kepala berkepanjangan, Muntah-muntah, Iritasi dan Gangguan pada kehamilan *loh?* Isi ngga sesuai sama Judul , hehe.. Dan ohya, anggap aja disini mereka tampil dari jam 2 siang xD jadi nunggu giliran, wakakakak xD**

**A/N : Huweeeee~ mian gue bikin yang beginian.. KIMCHI udah lewat ya? Bodo deh, hehe.. Gue Cuma mau menumpahkan semua yang numpuk di hati *cieileh bahasanya* Don't like don't red loh! NOT PLAGIAT!**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Umu Humairo Cho Present**

**.**

**Confusion**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sebelumnya—<strong>

**.**

**Eunhyukie Sayang Fishy**

Huweeeeee~~ kalian jahat~~ masa aku di cuekin T_T Dasar **Heechulrella Pangeran Hankyung** Cinderella jelek**, Sungmin Lee** labu sepet, **Kibum Kim** Snow White, **Yesung Eternal Ryeowook** kepala besar, dan **Changmin Jung** setan xP Just now **– Like – Comment**

**2 others** like this.

**Sungmin Lee**

What the? A few seconds ago **– Like**

**Kibum Kim**

What the? Aku snow white tanpa ada tambahan kata? Aiiiih~ Hyukie hyung I Loph You :* at 12:49pm **– Like**

**Heechulrella Pangeran Hankyung**

Udah bosen hidup lo nyet? Mau MATI? *ngga nyante* at 12:52pm **– Like**

**Changmin Jung**

What the hyuuuuung? Aku bukan setaaaaaan~ tapi iblis o.O at 12:56pm **– Like**

**Yesung Eternal Ryeowook**

Maksud lo nyuk? Nyari mati? *gulung tiker #loh? Maksud saya gulung lengan baju*at 12:58pm **– Like**

**Eunhyukie Sayang Fishy**

Lagian kalian nyuekin aku~ aku kan mau bilang kalau aku udah dapat nomor handphone-nya Fish Prince.. at 13:00pm **– Like**

**Sungmin Lee**

o.O Just now **– Like**

**Kibum Kim**

Serius? A few seconds ago **– Like**

**Heechulrella Pangeran Hankyung**

Becanda lo nyet? 4 seconds ago **– Like**

**Yesung Eternal Ryeowook**

Beneran nyuk? Bohong lu? A few minutes ago **– Like**

**Changmin Jung**

Ngga percaya gue hyung.. 2 minutes ago **– Like**

**Eunhyukie Sayang Fishy**

Tapi gue…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Serius kok :) at 13:10pm **– Like**

Dan di rumah teman-temannya Hyuk masing-masing—

"WHAT THEEE~ NGGA MUNGKIIIIIN~~"

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Dan di masing-masing rumah.. Orang tua mau pun kakak mereka saling menutup telinga dan menyumpalnya dengan bantal yang ada di dekat mereka.. Dan tentu saja bonus cacian dari orang tua mereka seperti—<p>

"JUNG CHANGMIIIIIN! JATAH MAKANANMU KU KURANGIIIIII~" teriak Jaejoong sehingga membuat Changmin—"ANDWAE UMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~" berteriak dan keluar kamar lalu memohon pada ummanya..

Changmin berlutut pada Jaejoong, "Aniyo umma~ andwae~~~ I can't live without Food~~ please ummaaaa~" mohon Changmin pada Jaejoong dengan tatapan Evil eyes andalannya. "I don't care! Hush! Sana pergi, pergi.." kata Jaejoong sambil nebar garam [sejak kapan Jae megang garam? O.o]

Changmin menatap appanya, dan beralih berlutut pada appanya—Yunho. "Appaaaa~ tega nian kalian pada anak kalian semata wayang iniiii~~iiiiii~~~ omooooo , nanti kalau aku mati kelaparan bagaimana?" ujar Changmin dan—

PLETAK—

"Aduh duh umma..kenapa di jitak?" ringis Changmin mengusap kepalanya dan tadi di jitak Jaejoong. "Berkurang, bukan berarti ngga makan, Changmin babo.. Seleramu Kibum, tapi otakmu tak sebanding dengan Kibum, Huh! Pantas saja Kibum menolakmu.." kata Jaejoong pada anaknya. Mata Changmin berkaca-kaca..

Lalu beribu air jatuh dari matanya dan membanjiri rumahnya. Loh? Ralat oke?

Lalu setetes air jatuh dari matanya dan mengalir ke pipinya dan—"Hiks hiks huweeee~ umma jahaaa~~~aatttt.. Masa umma ngomong begitu sih sama anak sendiri? Umma udah ngga sayang aku nih.. aku ngambek.." ujar Changmin merajuk [mana ada ngambek ngomong.. astagaaaa =_="]

Tangan Jaejoong terangkat lalu mengusap kepala anaknya pelan dan—PLETAK—

"ADAWW~~ ummaaaa~ kenapa aku di jitak lagi, hiks T_T" tanya Changmin protes sambil mengelus kepalanya. "Lagian kau ini benar-benar babo seperti appamu ya? Mana ada ngambek ngomong, he? Dasar Max mesum seperti Yunnie.."

Yunho yang sedari tadi diam menjadi tersentak namanya di sebut. Ia menatap Jaejoong, "Wae Boo? Kenapa namaku di sebut?" tanya Yunho pada istrinya. Jaejoong melirik Yunho sekilas lalu kembali menatap kesal pada Changmin.

Changmin menatap appanya, "Tadi itu umma bilang aku itu mesum kayak appa.." ujar Changmin pada Yunho. Reaksi awal Yunho hanya 'oh' lalu—"MWO? Kok gue jadi kena sih? Ya BooJae? Salahku apa kau bilang mesum?"

Jaejoong yang merasa terpanggil menoleh ke arah Yunho lalu kembali menatap Changmin. Dengan santai dia bilang—"Kau kan memang mesum. Setiap malam saja kau mengunciku di atas kasur.. Aku ngga bisa ngapa-ngapain.." ucapan Jaejoong membuat Changmin menganga [awas lalat masuk tuh :P]

Setelah selesai dengan acara menganga-nya Changmin tersadar dan—"MWO? Umma sama appa lagi mencoba membuatkan adik untukku ya?" ucapan Changmin mengundang tangan Jaejoong untuk mengelusnya lagi. Dan—PLETAK—

Lagi-lagi kepala Changmin adalah tepat berpijaknya kepalan tangan Jaejoong ya?

Changmin meringis, "Huweeee~ appaaaa~ umma menjitakku lagiiii~" adu Changmin yang jelas-jelas di cuekin sama Yunho karena ternyata Yunho pun sedang cemberut..

Changmin menatap appanya, "Loh appa waeyo?" tanya Changmin dan malah membuat Yunho menatapnya tajam lalu—"Hiks hiks T_T BooJae jahaaaa~~~aatt.. masa aku di bilang mesum? Aku ngambek deh.." racau Yunho membuat Jaejoong tercengang dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala sofa(?) dan memejamkan matanya..

Ia pun bingung kenapa tiba-tiba Yunho begitu.. Nah kalau sudah begini, Yunho pasti ngga bakalan mau nurutin apapun yang Jaejoong mau. Maka dari itu—"Huweeeeeeeeeee~ Yunnie jahaaaaaat T_T masa Yunnie ngambek sama akuuuuu ," tangis Jaejoong dan membuat Changmin benar-benar heran dan akhirnya ia bangkit dan meninggalkan dua sejoli yang kini tengah asik beradu akting..

Dalam hati Changmin menggerutu, 'Astaga~~~~ emak bapak gue pada kenapaaaa? Harusnya kan gue yang ngambeeekkkkkk T_T Huweeeeeee~' runtuknya dalam hati dan melanjutkan online..

* * *

><p><strong>~SiBum - KyuMin - HaeHyuk~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kibum Kim<strong>

Di omelin umma gara-gara teriak kenceng banget.. hiks T_T ini semua gara-gara **Eunhyukie Sayang Fishy** hyung yang bikin aku teriak OOC T_T Just now **– Like – Comment**

**Sungmin Lee, Eunhyukie Sayang Fishy, Heechulrella Pangeran Hankyung**, and **159357 others** like this.

**Sungmin Lee**

Kita senasib Kibummie T_T a few seconds ago **– Like**

**Eunhyuki Sayang Fishy**

Kok aku di salahin sih? A few seconds ago **– Like**

**Heechulrella Pangeran Hankyung**

Kan memang salahmu, Unyuk monyeeettttt :P at 14:00pm **– Like – 10 persons**

**Changmin Jung**

Aku jugaaaa~ malahan di jitak 3 kali sama umma D: hiks T_T at 14:04pm **– Like – 1234 persons**

**Kibum Kim**

Sungmin hyung : Ne hyung T_T

Eunhyukie hyung : kenyataannya seperti itu T_T

Heenim hyung : I agreed with you :(

Changmin : Omona Changminniieee~ apa sakit sekali? At 14:06pm **– Like**

**Eunhyukie Sayang Fishy**

ADA COUPLE CHANGBUM *excited* at 14:10pm **– Like**

**Sungmin Lee**

Omooooo , bukan SiBum lagi sekarang? Kalau Siwon tahu fans-nya berkurang satu gimana ya? O.o at 14:11pm **– Like**

**Changmin Jung**

Apaan sih lu pade hyung =_=" rame amat -,- at 14:13pm **– Like**

* * *

><p><strong>~Confusion~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Changmin Jung<strong>

Hiks ;'( di bentak umma, di jitak 3 kali, jatah makan di kurangi Cuma gara-gara excited.. udah gitu appa sama umma gue malah main drama di depan gue.. O EM GEEEEE~~ hidup gue sial banget T_T Just now **– Like – Comment**

**987654321 people like this.**

**Kibum Kim**

Sabar ne, Changminnie :) a few seconds ago **– Like**

**PrinceHorse Simba**

Di balik semua itu pasti ada berkahnya kok :) a few seconds ago **– Like**

**Heechulrella Pangeran Hankyung**

Ngga dimana-mana yang punya nickname Simba suka banget ceramah ya? *mellow* at 14:20pm – **Like**

**Kibum Kim**

*ngebekep mulut Heechul hyung*

Simba : Maafkan hyungku, ya? at 14:21pm **– Like**

**PrinceHorse Simba**

Kibum : Gwenchana Kibum-ah :) at 14:24pm **– Like**

**Changmin Jung**

Hush hush, pergi pergi.. gue lagi males maen komen-komenan *nebar jarum(?)* at 14:26pm **– Like**

**Heechulrella Pangeran Hankyung**

Changmin kurang ajar =_=" at 14:27pm **– Like**

* * *

><p><strong>~KangTeuk - ZhouRy - YeWook~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sungmin Lee<strong>

BT BT BT bangeetttttt~ yang BT di RT yaaaak? *plak #haruskahsayabukatwitter?* Just now **– Like – Comment**

**Kibum Kim, Gamers Evil Sejati,** and **963258741 others** like this.

**Eunhyukie Sayang Fishy**

RT mystericsmilecute. A few seconds ago **– Like**

**Heechulrella Pangeran Hankyung**

Astaga monyeettt~ ini FB WOYYY! Bukan TWITTER! A few seconds ago **– Like**

**Eunhyukie Sayang Fishy**

Bodo amat :P mending aku Sms-an sama Fish Prince aahhhhh~ *kabur ke dalam kamar* at 14:29pm **– Like**

Dan Eunhyuk pun menghilang dari FB untuk sms-an dengan Fish Prince..

* * *

><p><strong>~HanChul - YunJae - YooSu~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kibum Kim<strong>

Kenapa perasaanku ngga enak ya? *megangin dada* Just now **– Like – Comment**

**PrinceHorse Simba and 100000 others** like this.

**PrinceHorse Simba**

Semuanya akan baik-baik saja :) a few seconds ago **– Like**

**Kibum Kim**

Ne hyung :) mungkin hanya perasaanku saja ^^. A few seconds ago **– Like**

**PrinceHorse Simba**

Berdoa yang terbaik sama Tuhan.. pasti Tuhan menjagamu :) at 14:33pm **– Like**

**Eunhyukie Sayang Fishy**

EHEM EHEM.. SiBum is comeback xD *datang-datang ngerusuh* at 14:35pm **– Like – 1 persons**

**Sungmin Lee**

Aku kira ChangBum? Ngga taunya SiBum masih berjalan xD at 14:37pm **– Like**

**Kibum Kim**

What the hyuuung? Kalian apaan sih? *blushing* at 14:40pm **– Like**

**Sungmin Lee**

Omoooo , lihaattt~~ Kibummie blushing , pasti sangat manis :D *cubit-cubit pipi Kibummie* at 14:42pm **– Like**

**PrinceHorse Simba**

SiBum? Apa itu? At 14:43pm **– Like**

**Eunhyukie Sayang Fishy**

Tentu saja SimbaXKibum atau SiwonXKibum? Kekekekeke~ at 14:45pm **– Like**

**Heechulrella Pangeran Hankyung**

Tentu saja SimbaXKibum.. Hahahaha *ketawa setan* at 14:46pm **– Like**

**Kibum Kim**

Aish! Kalian apaan sih?

Simba : Maafkan hyung-hyungku ya? At 14:48pm **– Like**

**PrinceHorse Simba**

Gwenchana :) tapi kenapa hyung-hyungmu bisa membuat nama seperti itu? At 14:50pm **– Like**

**Sungmin Lee**

Karena kau satu-satunya orang yang sangat dekat dengan Kibummie di facebook :D selain kami tentunya.. at 14:51pm **– Like**

**Heechulrella Pangeran Hankyung**

Hanya Alasan kecil kan? Kau di akui oleh Kibummie :) at 14:52pm **– Like**

**Kibum Kim**

Astaga kalian iniiiiiii , at 14:54pm **– Like**

**PrinceHorse Simba**

Wow~ I'm the lucky person :) di akui oleh namja semanis Kibum ^_^ At 14:55pm – Like

**Sungmin Lee**

Omoooo , Simba bergombal ria.. at 14:56pm **– Like**

**Eunhyukie Sayang Fishy**

Kayaknya lancar nih? Kekekeke~ at 14:58pm **– Like**

**Heechulrella Pangeran Hankyung**

Wow~ Kibummie~ lupakanlah Siwon dan berpalinglah ke Simba.. hahaha *ketawa iblis* at 15:00pm **– Like**

**Kibum Kim**

Astagaaaa *sigh* at 15:01pm **– Like**

**Sungmin Lee**

Hahahaha :D Kibummie malu ya? At 15:03pm **– Like**

* * *

><p><strong>~ChangFood - ChangBum~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Heechulrella Pangeran Hankyung<strong>

Kayaknya seru ngegoda **Kibum Kim** kalau udah ada **PrinceHorse Simba** deh.. hehe :D kayaknya harus nih :P

WOY **Sungmin Lee**, **Eunhyukie Sayang Fishy**, **Yesung Eternal Ryeowook** mari kita goda Kibum kalau disana ada si Simba.. seSUJU? *smirk setan* Just now **– Like – Comment**

**Sungmin Lee, PrinceHorse Simba**, and **235 others** like this.

**Kibum Kim**

Astaga hyuuuuung , a few seconds ago **– Like**

**Sungmin Lee**

SeSUJUUUUU hyuuuuung \(^o^)/ a few seconds agio **– Like**

**Eunhyukie Sayang Fishy**

Kapanpun aku siaaaap xD at 15:10pm –** Like**

**PrinceHorse Simba**

:) at 15:11pm **– Like**

**Sungmin Lee**

Jiah, yang di omongin senyum tuh.. kekeke~ at 15:12pm **– Like**

**PrinceRice HanCool**

Memangnya mereka pacaran?

Simba : Ceritakan padaku :P at 15:14pm **– Like**

**Yesung Eternal Ryeowook**

Ada apaan sih? At 15:15pm **– Like**

**Heechulrella Pangeran Hankyung**

Kibummie : Wae chagiii? xD

Sungminnie : Siiip :)

Eunhyukie : Bagus :D

Simba : :) yang akur ya, hahaha xD

PrinceRice : tidak, tapi sepertinya sebentar lagi akan seperti itu.. ya kan SiBum?

Tapi Kalian saling kenal?

Yesung : Kau telaaaaaat kepala besar.. kemana saja kau? Asik chattingan, he? At 15:17pm **– Like**

**PrinceRice HanCool**

Benarkah? Dan apa itu SiBum?

Ya, aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai dongsaengku :) wae? At 15:20pm **– Like**

**Yesung Eternal Ryeowook**

Kalau tau kenapa nanya?

PrinceRice : SiBum itu SiwonXKibum atau SimbaXKibum.. terkadang Heechul hyung beserta adik-adiknya memang rada-rada.. =_=" at 15:22pm **– Like**

**PrinceRice HanCool**

Wow~ aku baru tau Simba punya couple selain aku, haha xD at 15:24pm **– Like**

**Heechulrella Pangeran Hankyung**

Kalian adik kakak? Serumah ya? At 15:25pm **– Like**

* * *

><p>PrinceRice tak menjawab dan malah menge-chat Heechul..<p>

.

**PrinceRice** : Aku memang sudah menganggapnya adik :) wae? Kami satu apartement..

.

Heechul menaikkan satu alisnya.. satu apartement?

.

**Heechulrella** : Satu apartement atau satu dorm?

**PrinceRice** : Memang beda apartement sama dorm apa?

**Heechulrella** : Aish sudahlah.. Gege, kau sedang apa?

**PrinceRice** : Santai istirahat sehabis pemotretan.. Wae?

**Heechulrella :** Kau artis? Atau Cuma model? Kemarin bilang mau tampil terus—

**PrinceRice **: Kau ini cerewet sekali sih.. Haha, sudahlah.. Kau sudah makan?

**Heechulrella** : Mwo? Memang kenapa?

**PrinceRice** : Aku punya nasi goreng beijing.. mau?

**Heechulrella** : Mau, tapi kau memang dimana? Kita kan jauh, gege baboo..

**PrinceRice** : Haha, aku hanya bercanda.. sudah di ambil dongsaengku..

.

Heechul bingung ingin menjawab apa.. dia ingin mencoba meminta nomor telponnya. Tapi apa akan berhasil?

.

**Heechulrella** : Em, gege.. boleh aku tanya sesuatu tidak?

**PrinceRice** : Tentu :)

**Heechulrella** : Boleh aku minta nomor telponmu? Kalau boleh sih..

**PrinceRice** : Ne :) aku kirim lewat inbox..

.

Mata Heechul membulat, "Omoooo , dia memberikannya padaku.. benarkah?" ucapnya sendiri..

.

**PrinceRice **: Aku sudah mengirimnya. Kalau sms cantumkan nama ya? :) aku mau off dulu..

**Heechulrella** : Ngg gege—

**PrinceRice is offline**

**.**

Heechul cepat-cepat membuka inbox-nya dan benar.. Pesan berjudul 'My number' ada di depan matanya.. Heechul membuka pesan itu dan mencatat nomornya. Benarkah? Aish, author iri *plak*

Heechul me-mention semua teman-temannya dengan menulis status..

* * *

><p><strong>~Super Junior M~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Heechulrella Pangeran Hankyung<strong>

**Sungmin Lee**, **Kibum Kim**, **Eunhyukie Sayang Fishy**, **Yesung Eternal Ryeowook**, and **Changmin Jung**.. Gue dapet nomor handphonenya PrinceRice o.O Just now **– Like – Comment**

**Sungmin Lee, Kibum Kim**, and **321 others** like this.

**Eunhyukie Sayang Fishy**

Chukkae hyung ^_^ kita yang paling beruntung di antara mereka bertiga *ngelirik yang belum dapat nomor telpon* a few seconds ago **– Like**

**Yesung Eternal Ryeowook**

Sok tau lu nyet.. Gue udah dapet tau.. a few seconds ago **– Like**

**Heechulrella Pangeran Hankyung**

Serius Sung? Gimana caranya? At 15:30pm **– Like**

**Yesung Eternal Ryeowook**

Jadi giniii—

.

-Flashback*

Yesung's POV—

.

Saat itu setelah aku mendapat wall dari Jae ahjuma.. aku terus chattingan dengan Mr. Cook itu. Sesekali kami saling menceritakan masa lalu kami..

.

**Yesung** : Memang kau jauh dari keluargamu?

**Mr. Cook** : *ngangguk* aku rindu sekali dengan mereka hyung..

**Yesung **: Jangan sedih.. liburan nanti kau bisa menemui mereka kan?

**Mr. Cook** : Tapi tetap saja.. rasanya sudah ingin kembali kerumah dan menerjang mereka dengan pelukan..

**Yesung **: Iya juga sih.. eum, Magnae, aku mau off nih.. umma-ku mengomel terus.. padahal aku masih ingin chatting denganmu..

**Mr. Cook** : Aku juga.. jadi bagaimana?

**Yesung **: Nggg~ aku punya solusi.. bagaimana kalau sms-an?

**Mr. Cook** : Aku kan tidak punya nomor hyung..

**Yesung :** Kalau boleh aku minta nomormu nanti kamu aku sms :)

**Mr. Cook** : Ne ^_^

.

Mataku terbelalak saat ia bilang seperti itu.. Ya akhirnya.. kami bertukar nomor telpon deh.. dan tiket dari Changmin.. aku tungguuuu ,

Yesung's POV End—

-Flashback End-

.

Jadi gitu deh.. hebat kan gue :D at 15:33pm **– Like**

**Sungmin Lee**

Gue belum :( at 15:35pm **– Like**

**Kibum Kim**

Aku juga hyuuuung… at 15:37pm **– Like**

**Changmin Jung**

Sabar ne, Kibummie, Sungminnie hyung. At 15:39pm **– Like – 2 persons**

* * *

><p>Kibum dan Sungmin menghela nafas di rumah masing-masing karena hanya mereka yang belum mendapatkan nomor telpon teman facebook mereka itu.. Namun mereka tetap semangat berusaha..<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~Super Junior~<strong>

* * *

><p>Kibum turun ke lantai bawah karena mendengar umma dan appanya memanggil. Akhirnya ia bertatap muka dengan kedua orang tuanya [emang selama ini kemana?]<p>

Kibum memulai pembicaraan karena sejak tadi umma dan appanya justru diam, "Umma, appa.. ada apa memanggilku?" tanya Kibum pada kedua orang tuanya. Kangin dan Leeteuk menatap anaknya, "Eum begini Kibummie sayang.. Ada yang ingin appa dan umma bicarakan padamu.. penting.." kata Leeteuk..

Kibum tahu ini penting, tapi kenapa justru umma dan appanya kenapa ngga langsung ngomong gitu. Kibum cepat-cepat menjawab, "Memang ada apa umma?" tanya Kibum lagi.. Leeteuk dan Kangin diam lagi, "Jadi begini sayang, kami itu pengen kamu dengerin benar-benar.."

Kalimat yang bikin Kibum sweatdrop. "Iya umma iyaaa~ aku tahuuu ," jawabnya gemas. "So? Ada apa?" lanjutnya..

"Jadi begini sayang.. Ngh~" Kangin masih menggantungkan kata-katanya dan membuat Kibum menjambak rambutnya, "Aish, umma, appa.. ada apa sih? Cepatan ngomongnyaaaa~" kata Kibum makin gemas akan tingkah orang tuanya..

Kangin membuka suara, "Tapi kamu jangan ngambek yaa?" tanya Kangin, "Iya appaaaaa~" jawab Kibum.

Leeteuk menatap suaminya lalu menatap Kibum lagi, "Janji sayang?" tanyanya memastikan membuat Kibum kesal. "Iya ummaaaaaaa~ ya ampuuunnnnn.." ujarnya.

Leeteuk menatap suaminya lagi menyuruh Kangin berbicara. "Jadi begini sayang.." Kibum memutar kedua bola matanya,. "Lusa appa dan umma akan pindah tugas ke Korea.." lanjutnya sambil melirik Kibum. "Ooh~ bilang kek darita—"

Ucapan Kibum terpotong lalu—"APA? KOREAAAA?"

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**TBC to Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nb : Haiiiii~ I'm comeback agaiiiiin~ *lambai-lambai*<strong>

**Hehe :D Gimana chapter ini? pasti tambah garing kan? Humornya ngga ada kan? Hiks T_T**

**.**

**Seperti biasa, yang ngga puas boleh samperin authornya yaaak? xD**

**.**

**NOT PLAGIAT, okay?**

**.**

**At the last,**

**Review/Comment ^^**

**.**

**Cheers,**

**Umu Humairo Cho**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Confusion**

**Author : Umu Humairo Cho**

**Pairing : SiBum, KyuMin, KangTeuk, YunJae, HaeHyuk, YeWook, HanChul and other :D**

**Main Cast : Super Junior ft. DBSK's Member**

**Rating : K+**

**Type : Chaptered**

**Summary : ****Hari-hari terus berjalan. Mereka mulai melupakan KIMCHI dan sekarang beralih ke show SuJu M tahun depan di negara mereka. Lalu-lalu, Eunhyuk sudah dapat nomornya Fish Prince, Heechul sudah dapat nomornya PrinceRice begitu juga dengan Yesung yang sudah mendapatkan nomornya Mr. Cook. Then, bagaimana dengan Kibum dan Sungmin? Lalu akankah Kibum ikut pindah ke Korea bersama umma dan appanya?**

**Disclaimer : All the Couple belong to each other :D**

**Warning : Yaoi, BL, BoyXBoy, Shonen-ai, FB mode on, GaJe, Abal, Humor Garing, OOC, Semi AU, Ngga masuk akal, EYD kurang tepat, harap di maklumi :) Typo(s) [maaf untuk yang ini xD]**

**A/N : Don't like don't red loh! NOT PLAGIAT! Just red and review :D**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Umu Humairo Cho Present**

**.**

**Confusion**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sebelumnya—<strong>

**.**

.

Kangin membuka suara, "Tapi kamu jangan ngambek yaa?" tanya Kangin, "Iya appaaaaa~" jawab Kibum.

Leeteuk menatap suaminya lalu menatap Kibum lagi, "Janji sayang?" tanyanya memastikan membuat Kibum kesal. "Iya ummaaaaaaa~ ya ampuuunnnnn.." ujarnya.

Leeteuk menatap suaminya lagi menyuruh Kangin berbicara. "Jadi begini sayang.." Kibum memutar kedua bola matanya,. "Lusa appa dan umma akan pindah tugas ke Korea.." lanjutnya sambil melirik Kibum. "Ooh~ bilang kek darita—"

Ucapan Kibum terpotong lalu—"APA? KOREAAAA?"

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"UMMA APPA BERCANDA KAAAN?" tanya Kibum teriak membuat ia benar-benar terlepas dari tampang dinginnya. Kedua orang tuanya hanya menggeleng. "Kok ngga bilang sama aku sih? Aku kan mau ikut~" lanjutnya menatap umma dan appanya dengan snow white eyesnya(?). Namun—"Dengan berat hati appa mengatakan kalau kau tidak bisa ikut, Kibummie."<p>

Kibum mulai mencerna. Apa kata appanya tadi?

Tidak bisa ikut? Tidak-bisa-ikut? Oh nooo~~

"Noooooo~~~ aku harus ikut appaaa~~" kata Kibum memelas. Namun appanya menggeleng. "Mianhe sayaang, tapi ini kan kerjaan kantor dan kebetulan appa hanya dapat dua buah tiket untuk appa dan umma," kata Kangin membuat Kibum cemberut. "Kan bisa membeli satu lagi, appa, umma."

Namun KangTeuk menggeleng. "Hemat dong sayang. Lagipula kamu kan harus kuliah," ujar Leeteuk pada anaknya. "Tapi kan sekarang aku lagi libur," balas Kibum masih cemberut. "Aduh anak umma kok cemberut? Tambah cantik ih~~"

Kibum terbelalak. "Ya! Umma jangan kayak Changmin deh!" ujar Kibum tak terima di bilang cantik. Walau bagaimana pun dia kan _namja_. NAMJA. N-A-M-J-A. Tapi ngga normal. Suka sama Siwon sih. Huh! [author dirajam Kibum]

"Kenyataan kok, Kibummie sayang. Anak umma memang cantik," kata Leeteuk lagi tak mau kalah. "Ya! _Shireo shireo_! Aku tampan! Bukan cantik! _I'm handsome_, okay? _Not pretty_, huh!" balas Kibum semakin cemberut.

Melihat itu, KangTeuk pun tersenyum. "_Ne ne_, anak umma dan appa itu tampan. Ne? tapi kamu tetap ngga bisa ikut, sayang?" ujar Leeteuk membuat Kibum mendesah kecewa. "Kalian jahat banget sih sama aku. Aku kan juga mau ikut kesana."

Kangin menatap anaknya. "Appa ngga mau saat kau kuliah disana kau malah fokus sama Siwon daripada kuliahmu," kata Kangin membuat Kibum melotot. "_MWO_? Kok appa berpikir kayak gitu sih? Aku kan juga punya pemikiran appa. Siwon ya Siwon, kuliah ya kuliah. Ngga mungkin aku lebih utamain dia daripada kuliahku."

Kangin nampak berpikir namun kemudian menggeleng. "Tetap ngga, Kibummie~ lalu bagaimana dengan teman-temanmu kalau kau pindah? Kau mau meninggalkan mereka? Lagian umma dan appa hanya sekitar 3 tahun disana."

3 tahun hanya?, batin Kibum bertanya.

Kibum bangkit dari duduknya. "Terserah kalian deh. Aku ke kamar," ujar Kibum meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya. "Nanti appa dan umma nitipin kamu sama _Mr. and Mrs._ Jung sayaang," Kibum masih bisa mendengar teriakan ummanya. Namun ia hanya mengangkat bahu.

Nitipin? Emang aku barang apa?, batin Kibum lagi-lagi.

Sepertinya Kibum benaran ngambek ya? #abaikan

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Eunhyukie Sayang Fishy<strong>

Ternyata dia orang asiknya juga kalau sms-an, hehe :D suaranya juga halus waktu telponan. Hihihi :D Just now **– Like – Comment**

**Heechulrella Pangeran Hankyung, Yesung Eternal Ryeowook, Changmin Jung** and **4531 others** like this.

**Yesung Eternal Ryeowook**

SeSUJU nyuuk :D hehe :) a few seconds ago **– Like**

**Heechulrella Pangeran Hankyung**

Begitu pun akuuuu. A few seconds ago **– Like**

**Changmin Jung**

Haelaaaah~ pada norak banget sih! Mau pamer sama Sungmin _hyung_ dan Kibummie kan? At 19:00pm **– Like**

**Eunhyukie Sayang Fishy**

Yesung and Heechul _hyung _: ^^

Changmin : Ngga sih, gue kan Cuma mau ngomong dan bicara jujur :P at 19:03pm **– Like**

**Changmin Jung**

Apaan yang bicara _hyung_? Lu kan nulis status? Bukan ngomong langsung :P at 19:05pm **– Like**

**Eunhyukie Sayang Fishy**

Whatepel lah, emang gue pikirin, haha xD at 19:10pm **– Like**

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Kibum Kim<strong>

Berharap pun ngga akan bisa. Memohon pun ngga akan merubah segalanya. Menangis pun percuma. ITU NGGA AKAN BERUBAH! Huweeeeeee~ umma sama appa jahaaaaa~~ttt.. masa-masa? Aku ngga boleh ikut sih? Hiks hiks T_T Just now **– Like – Comment**

**9517534628 people like this.**

**Leeteuk Kim**

_Mianhe chagiiiii_ :* a few seconds ago **– Like**

**Kangin Kim**

Appa sama umma pasti akan sering-sering telpon kamu, ne? a few seconds ago **– Like**

**Changmin Jung**

Ada aku kan? Jangan sedih ya. Kibummie cantik ^^ at 19:15pm **– Like**

**PrinceHorse Simba**

Jangan sedih ^^ percuma kan kalau nangis tapi tetap ngga merubah keadaan? Ne? mending kamu simpan air matamu Kibummie :) at 19:19pm **– Like**

* * *

><p>Namun ternyata Kibum tak berniat membalas komen-komen mereka. Ia memilih untuk membuat status baru lagi.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Kibum Kim<strong>

Sediiiih~~ heraaaan~ kenapa appa malah bawa-bawa Siwon seandainya aku pindah ke Korea? Huwaaaaa~ hiks hiks T_T Siwonnie _hyuung_(?).. Just now **– Like – Comment**

**159357 people like this.**

**Sungmin Lee**

Siapa yang mau pindah ke Korea Kibummie? Ngikuuttt~~~~ dongg? *bunny eyes* a few seconds ago **– Like**

**Changmin Jung**

Ya! Kibummie apaan sih? Dia ngga ada disini tahuuu.. a few seconds ago **– Like**

**Kibum Kim**

Lalu kenapa memangnya kalau dia ngga ada disini? At 19:23pm **– Like**

**Changmin Jung**

Segitu cintanyakah sampai menulis namanya? At 19:25pm **– Like**

* * *

><p>Kibum menghela nafas melihat komenan Changmin. Ia lebih memilih pada prinsipnya. Diam itu emas permata(?). Namun tetap saja ia berpikir untuk menulis status lagi. Entah apa? Kibum sedang galau sekarang.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Kibum Kim<strong>

_I knew I loved you before I met you, I think I dreamed you into life.._

_I knew I loved you before I met you, I have been waiting all my life~~_ Just now **– Like – Comment**

**You, Sungmin Lee, Eunhyukie Sayang Fishy**, and **987654321 others** like this.

**Sungmin Lee**

Pasti buat Siwon yaaaa? Kalau begitu aku juga mau nyanyi aahh~~ EHEM EHEM~~

_You are the only one I want. _

_You're the only one I love._

_Then keep promise you this from the bottom of my heart._

_On the good days and bad days, and the times you need someone to lean on. _

_I'LL ALWAYS BE THERE FOR YOU~~ _

_You're my Kyuuuu_ , a few seconds ago **– Like**

**Kibum Kim**

=_=" astaga _hyuunggg~_ *sigh* a few seconds ago **– Like**

**Sungmin Lee**

Hehehe ^^ emang yang di status buat Siwon Choi Super Junior M kan? Kan? Kan? *cling* at 19:33pm **– Like**

**Eunhyukie Sayang Fishy**

*pake sistem tercepat alias copast xD* EHEM EHEM~~

_You are the only one I want. _

_You're the only one I love. _

_Then keep promise you this from the bottom of my heart. _

_On the good days and bad days, and the time you need someone to lean on. _

_I'LL ALWAYS BE THERE FOR YOU~~ _

_You're my Haeeee_ ,

Kibummie : Siwon oh Siwon~~ kapankah kau sadar bahwa adikku Kibummie sangat mencintaimu? *cling-cling* at 19:36pm **– Like**

**Sungmin Lee**

YA! Lee Monyet! Seenaknya kau copast kata-kataku :( at 19:39pm **– Like**

**Kibum Kim**

Ya Tuhaaaan T_T Nyukkie _hyung _apaan sih? Minnie _hyung_ juga deh. Emang harus buat dia ya? At 19:44pm **– Like**

**PrinceHorse Simba**

^_^ wow~ Siwon _is the lucky person_, ne? at 19:46pm **– Like**

**Heechulrella Pangeran Hankyung**

Kibummie~ cintamu begitu besar ya? Sampai-sampai cinta sama Siwon sebelum bertemu? Bertemu di mimpi yaaaaa? #gubrak at 19:49pm **– Like**

**Changmin Jung**

Jadi iri sama Siwon :) at 19:52pm **– Like**

**Kibum Kim**

Simba : =_=" please deh? Kenapa harus di kaitkan sama Siwon sih? Hah~

Heenim _hyung _: Gaje deh _hyung_ T_T

Changminnie : ? at 19:55pm **– Like**

**Yesung Eternal Ryeowook**

Oow~ Kibummie kayaknya ngambek niiih? *datang-datang ngerusuh* at 19:58pm **– Like**

Semuanya menghela nafas melihat _mood _Kibum yang berubah. Memang Kibummie kenapa sih?, tanya batin mereka semua kecuali Changmin yang memang sudah tahu kenapa _mood_ Kibum berubah.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>"Kibummiee~~~" alis Kibum bertaut. Namun akhirnya Kibum mendekati suara itu yang ternyata dari jendela kamarnya. Ia membuka jendela kamarnya dan melihat ke arah kamar Changmin. "<em>Wae<em>?"

Changmin tersenyum melihat Kibum menampakkan dirinya. "Jalan-jalan mau ngga?" tanya Changmin. Kibum berpikir sebentar namun kemudian Kibum mengangguk. "_Nde_~ kita ketemu di depan."

Lalu kemudian Kibum langsung menutup jendelanya lagi tanpa melihat ekspresi Changmin yang langsung terlonjak. 'Mungkin dia masih ngambek?' pikir Changmin dan menutup jendelanya kemudian meninggalkan kamarnya untuk kerumah Kibum yang kebetulan bersebelahan dengannya.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>"Memang mau kemana?" tanya Kibum pada Changmin di sebelahnya. "Jalan-jalan saja. Memangnya kenapa?" jawab serta tanya Changmin. Kibum menggeleng dan diam berjalan beriringan dengan langkah Changmin.<p>

Mereka berjalan dalam keheningan. Tak ada yang berpikir untuk kembali memulai pembicaraan. Namun Changmin merasa canggung jika diam-diaman seperti ini. Lalu tak sengaja matanya menangkap penjual es krim dan kebetulan di dekat taman. Ia berpikir untuk mengajak Kibum memakan es krim dan bercerita-cerita—mungkin.

"Mau makan es krim?" tanya Changmin pada Kibum di sebelahnya. Changmin melihat Kibum tampak kaget. Namun kemudian Kibum menatap Changmin dan tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Changmin langsung menggenggam tangan Kibum dan menariknya. Mengabaikan protes dari sang empunya tangan.

"Pak, es krim chocolate-nya dua ya?" ucap Changmin dan penjual es krim pun hanya mengangguk. Tak jauh dari penjual es krim itu. Kibum duduk sendiri di bangku taman sambil mendongak menatap langit. "Kibummie, ini."

Kibum menatap es krim yang tersuguh di depannya lalu mengambilnya. Kibum tersenyum, "Terima kasih," ucapnya pelan namun dapat terdengar oleh Changmin. Changmin pun hanya mengangguk dan duduk di samping Kibum. Memperhatikan Kibum yang sedang menatap Bulan dan Bintang di atas langit. Dan kemudian Changmin pun ikut melihat langit juga mengikuti tatapan Kibum.

"Bintangnya terang ya, Kibummie," gumam Changmin tiba-tiba. Kibum yang sedang memperhatikan sekumpulan cahaya itu hanya mengangguk dan memakan es krimnya. Changmin menoleh pada Kibum dan terkekeh pelan melihat ada es krim yang meleleh di sekitar bibir namja manis namun dingin itu –pada orang yang baru di kenalnya, sih-

Kemudian tangannya terulur dan menghapus lelehan es krim itu membuat Kibum tersentak dan segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari tangan Changmin. "_Mianhe_, Kibummie," ujar Changmin yang mengetahui arti dari kelakuan Kibum. Kibum hanya diam namun mengangguk.

'Kok aku deg-degan? Masa aku suka sama Changmin sih? Ngga ngga, aku ngga sejahat itu buat jadiin dia pelarian kan?' gumam hati Kibum menyadari ia merona hebat karena Changmin menyentuh bibirnya.

Changmin yang bingung Kibum menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pun bertanya, "_Gwenchanayo,_ Kibummie?" tanya Changmin. Kibum mengangguk, "_Nde, nan gwenchana_, Changminie."

Lalu kemudian Changmin pun kembali menyantap es krimnya membiarkan Kibum berkutat dengan pikirannya. 'Aku ngga mungkin secepat itu jatuh cinta lagi. Siwon mau di kemanaiiiin?' tanyanya pada diri sendiri namun dalam hati.

"Terakhir kita makan es krim saat kita lulus SMA ya, Kibummie?" ujar Changmin tiba-tiba. "E-eh?" dan itu membuat Kibum tersentak kaget dan menjawab seadanya(?). "Ne? benar kan?" tanya Changmin lagi dan Kibum pun hanya mengangguk. Lalu Changmin menatap Kibum, "Mau cerita?"

Alis Kibum bertaut. "Bercerita apa?" tanyanya bingung. "Tentang umma dan appamu," Changmin berucap sambil melahap es krimnya. Kibum diam namun kemudian menggeleng. "Aku ngga apa-apa."

Alis Changmin bertaut. Kok? Ngga mau cerita?

"Yakin?" tanya Changmin meyakinkan. Membuat Kibum menatapnya sebal. "Iya! Dan jangan dibicarakan lagi," kata Kibum final. Dan Changmin pun hanya menghela nafas.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Changmin Jung<strong>

_Everytime you special_ :D Just now **– Like – Comment**

**You, Heechulrella Pangeran Hankyung, Kibum Kim** and **9513 others** like this.

**Heechulrella Pangeran Hankyung**

EHEM EHEM xD a few seconds ago **– Like**

**Kibum Kim**

^_^ siapa tuh? A few seconds ago **– Like**

**Sungmin Lee**

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kibummie xD at 22:00pm **– Like**

**Changmin Jung**

Heenim and Sungmin _hyung _: ?

Kibummie : Mau tau? Kayaknya kamu tahu deh xD at 22:03pm **– Like**

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Kibum Kim – Changmin Jung<strong>

Siapa Changminnie? Just now **– Like – Comment – See Friendship**

**Changmin Jung – Kibum Kim**

Yang jelas manusia, wkwkwkwk XD. A few seconds ago **– Like – Comment – See Friendship**

**Heechulrella Pangeran Hankyung, Sungmin Lee, Eunhyukie Sayang Fishy, **and **Yesung Eternal Ryeowook **like this**.**

**Heechulrella Pangeran Hankyung**

Manusianya bernama KIM KIBUM XD hahaha :D Just now **– Like**

**Sungmin Lee**

*ngangguk-ngangguk sambil gigit jari* [_neomu kyeoptaaa_ ,] Just now **– Like**

**Yesung Eternal Ryeowook**

Ngga heran deh Kibum banyak yang suka :D a few seconds ago **– Like**

**Eunhyukie Sayang Fishy**

Karena Kibummie orang yang ramah ^^ at 22:20pm **– Like**

**Changmin Jung**

=_=" Just now **– Like**

**Kibum Kim**

=_=" Just now **– Like**

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Kibum Kim<strong>

_It's time to go to sleep_ :) Just now **– Like – Comment**

**1359 people like this.**

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>"Kibummie~~~~~~" Kibum terbangun mendengar teriakan merdu sang umma di pagi hari. Dengan berat hati dan rasa kantuk yang masih di rasakannya, ia membuka matanya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan setelah selesai ia langsung turun ke lantai bawah untuk bertemu dengan ummanya.<p>

Saat sampai di bawah, appa dan ummanya sudah stand by di meja makan dengan hidangan yang sudah tersedia. Tapi jangan lupa, mereka juga kedatangan tamu tetangga sebelah yaitu keluarga Jung yang juga sudah duduk manis di meja makan bersiap menyantap makanan-makanan enak yang tersuguh.

Kibum berjalan menuju bangkunya yang kebetulan berhadapan dengan Changmin. ChangBum saling melemparkan senyum terbaik mereka. Kibum duduk di samping ummanya. "Ada apa umma? Kok tumben?" tanya Kibum menunjuk keluarga Jung. "_Nde_, sayang. Setelah ini kita akan pergi jalan-jalan sebelum besok umma dan appaberangkat."

Mendengar jawaban ummanya, Kibum langsung memasang mimik cemberut dan menyendokkan makanan ke piringnya tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia berlagak sok tak peduli. "Kibummie masih marah?"

Pertanyaan sang appa membuat Kibum berhenti dan menatap appanya lalu menggeleng dengan tampang tanpa ekspresi. Dan itu membuat semuanya menghela napas. "Hanya kita yang pergi jalan-jalan?"

Kibum bertanya sambil memakan sarapannya. "_Nde_? Tidak kok sayang~ teman-temanmu ikut. YooSu juga. Jadi ramai deh," jawab Leeteuk. Kibum hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan makannya.

"Memang kita mau kemana?" tanya Kibum lagi. Dan kali ini sang appa yang berbicara. "Eum? Bagaimana kalau ke kebun binatang—lalu ke pantai terus belanja-belanja gitu deh, mau?"

Jawaban Kangin membuat alis Kibum bertaut, "Aku bukan anak kecil dan aku bukan Yeoja, appa!" ujarnya datar membuat yang lainnya menghela napas. "Tidak apa-apa dong, Kibummie.. Kita kan hanya ingin membuat kenangan :)" ujar Jaejoong menengahi dan Kibum langsung menatapnya. "Terserah."

Dan lagi-lagi mereka yang ada disana hanya menghela napas. Lalu kemudian—

"TEUKIE _AHJUMAAAAA_~~~"

"KANGIN _AHJUSHIIIIIIIII_~~~~"

"KIBUMMIEEEEEE~~~~~"

"Kami Dataaaaang~~~~~" teriak beberapa orang dan—

'PLETAK'

'BRUK'

'BRAAKKK'

Lalu—"KYAAAAAAAAAA~~~ LAPTOPKUUUUUUUUUUU~~~" keluarga Kim maupun keluarga Jung hanya bisa menutup telinga mereka menggunakan kedua tangan mereka. Kibum sendiri hanya geleng-geleng mendengar atau tepatnya melihat kelakuan _hyung-hyung_nya.

Leeteuk pun berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri beberapa orang itu dan menyuruhnya masuk terlebih dahulu. Kibum yang sudah selesai dengan sarapannya langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya. Mereka semua diam melihat reaksi Kibum dan hanya menghela napas.

Tapi dengan _babo_-nya Yesung bertanya, "Kibum kenapa?" tanyanya dan—

'PLETAK'

"YA! HEECHUL _HYUNG_! AKU KAN TANYA! AISH!" teriaknya tak terima. Namun Heechul hanya melenggang masuk dan menuju kamar Kibum di ikuti Sungmin. Dan Eunhyuk? _Stand by_ di meja makan, ckckck =_="

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>'TOK TOK TOK'<p>

"Kibummie?"

"Masuk saja," Heechul dan Sungmin pun membuka pintu dan memasuki kamar Kibum yang memang jarang mereka masuki. Di lihatnya Kibum yang sedang memasukkan buku-buku bacaan favoritnya ke dalam tas yang kemungkinan akan di bawanya.

Sungmin mendekatinya dan menepuk bahu Kibum pelan. "_Gwenchanayo,_ Kibummie? Maaf aku baru tahu," tanya serta ucap Sungmin terdengar menyesal. "Kalau aku tahu status itu untuk mereka, aku pasti ngga akan komen :(" lanjut Sungmin. Tapi Kibum menggeleng dan mencubit pipi Sungmin.

"_Hyung_ apaan sih? Aku ngga apa-apa kok," ujarnya yang Heechul yakini kenapa-kenapa. Ia mendekati Kibum dan menumpukan lengannya di bahu Kibum. "Yakin, Kibummie? Aku kok ragu, ya?" tanyanya yang bagi Kibum terdengar seperti meledek. "_Nde, hyungie_~~~"

Namun kemudian Heechul tersenyum. "_Nde_, kau kan punya kami. Jadi jangan takut! Dengan senang hati setiap hari kami akan menginap disini, hehe :D" ujar Heechul membuat Kibum menatapnya dan—"Terima kasih _hyung_.."

Heechul dan Sungmin tersenyum namun tidak setelah—"..tapi ku pikir tidak usah _hyung_."

'GUBRAK'

Sungmin dan Heechul jatuh di tempat karena ucapan Kibum. Hadeh-hadeh, ada-ada aja nih anak, pikir mereka. Tapi kemudian mereka bangun dan menggandeng tangan Kibum.

"NAH! AYO KITA BERANGKAAATTTT~~~" teriak mereka membuat Kibum susah payah mengangkat tangannya untuk menutup telinga namun tidak bisa karena kedua _hyung_nya memegang tangannya begitu erat. Dan akhirnya Kibum pun hanya bisa _speechless_.

'Semangat sekali.' Batin Kibum heran. Dan akhirnya mereka pun turun ke lantai bawah dan bersiap berangkat jalan-jalan.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Eunhyukie Sayang Fishy<strong>

Kekekeke~ jalan-jalan gratis euuuyyyyy~~~ #duagh :P Just now **– Like – Comment**

**Heechulrella Pangeran Hankyung** and **526 others** like this.

**Heechulrella Pangeran Hankyung**

Betul betul betul :D #EunHae mode on *plak* maksud saya Upin Ipin mode on :D* Just now **– Like**

**Sungmin Lee**

Hohoho~ kesempatan emas :D kapan lagi ya ngga? A few seconds ago **– Like**

**Changmin Jung**

Kalian mah emang maunya yang serba gratis mulu, wkwkwkwk :D at 08:30am **– Like**

**Yesung Eternal Ryeowook**

Eh diem lu setan. Lu juga begitu? Mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan *ngelirik ELU yang lagi rangkul-rangkul Kibum #apa hubungannya ama jalan-jalan mas?* at 08:33am **– Like – 3 persons**

**Heechulrella Pangeran Hankyung**

Tauk lu, Min! awas aja lu kalo Kibum kenapa-kenapa! Gue rebus lu :P at 08:38am **– Like**

**Changmin Jung**

Yesung _hyung_ : maksud lu _hyung_? Gue kan emang sahabat yang baik _hyung_. Nemenin Kibum selagi dia butuh sandaran :P

Heenim _hyung_ : Wow~~ atuutttt , hahaha xD at 08:41am **– Like**

**Eunhyukie Sayang Fishy**

Changmin! Nengok ke belakang deh xD at 08:44am **– Like**

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>Setelah membaca komenan Eunhyuk, Changmin pun menoleh dan—<p>

'BRAK'

Lalu—"HUWEEEEEEE~~ MUKA TAMPANKUUUU ," teriak Changmin narsis karena dengan seenaknya Eunhyuk menabrakkan sepiring lumpur ke muka Changmin. Kalau di tanya mereka ada dimana? Ternyata mereka ada di—author juga kurang tau. Bayangin aja deh padang rumput tapi ada lubang lumpurnya lah dikit-dikit, hehe :D [akhirnya mereka ngga jadi ke kebun binatang ya? *plak*]

Heechul, Sungmin dan Yesung sudah ketawa ngakak sambil guling-gulingan ngga jelas dan Kibum di sampingnya? Menganga tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Namun kemudian ia berusaha menahan tawanya dan mengambil sapu tangannya untuk membersihkan lumpur yang ada di muka Changmin.

"Hmph—Changmin _gwenchanayo_? Hmph—" tanya Kibum sambil berusaha menahan tawanya. Ohya, orang tua mereka kemana? Tentu saja ketawa ngakak melihat ini? YooSu pun juga, wkwkwkwk #author ikutan ngakak *plak*

"Aish! Kalian ini," kata Changmin kesal. Namun kemudian ia berlari untuk membersihkan mukanya meninggalkan Kibum yang sudah tertawa.

"Hahaha~ aduduh. Eunhyukie _hyung_ jahat banget sih!" kata Kibum disela tawanya. Namun entah karena ada Changmin atau apa, Kibum langsung berhenti dan berdiri di depan Changmin. "_Gwenchanayo_, Changminnie?"

Changmin hanya menggeleng dan melihat ke arah Eunhyuk dengan seringaian khasnya membuat Eunhyuk merinding. "Ini ide Heechul _hyung_, loh~~~" katanya dan lari ke arah Heechul seakan meminta perlindungan. Yang dengan senang hati di abaikan oleh Heechul =_="

"Habislah kau _hyung_." Gumam Changmin dan ber-smirk ria. Eunhyuk hanya bisa berdoa bahwa si Evil satu ini tidak akan macam-macam dengannya. "AAMIIIN~~" ucapnya tiba-tiba membuat yang lain cengo. "Hehe, hanya untuk jaga-jaga." Kata Eunhyuk ngga nyambung.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Changmin Jung<strong>

Liat saja kau monyet hyung! Ku buat kau tak berani lagi menjailiku~~~ wkwkwkwk *ngakak setan* Just now **– Like – Comment**

**Sungmin Lee, Yesung Eternal Ryeowook**, and **13567 others** like this.

**Sungmin Lee**

Oow~~ kasihan sekali Lee Monyetku :P jangan galak-galak ya, Changminnie xD Just now **– Like**

**Yesung Eternal Ryeowook**

Ngga bisa ngebayangin apa yang bakalan terjadi sama si Monyet itu, haha xD a few seconds ago **– Like**

**Heechulrella Pangeran Hankyung**

*siap-siap nyelawat Eunhyuk xP* at 08:50am **– Like**

**Eunhyukie Sayang Fishy**

Jahat lu semua x( bantuin gue huweeeeeeeeeee T_T at 08:58am **– Like**

**Kibum Kim**

Ada aku _hyung_ :) tenang aja oke? At 09:03am **– Like**

**Eunhyukie Sayang Fishy**

Huweeee~~~ I lop u pul sekarung pul deh Kibummie :* at 09:07am **– Like**

**Changmin Jung**

Mampus lu _hyung_! Gue bakal bikin lu nyesel :P at 09:12am **– Like**

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>Eunhyuk benar-benar takut kalau sampai Changmin mengerjainya balik. Sekalipun ada Kibum. Ia tetap saja takut. Ia mendekati kakaknya—Junsu. "<em>Hyuuung~ helep me<em> dari si setan Changmin, _hyuuung_~~" rajuk Eunhyuk yang hanya di tanggapi dengan tawa khas Junsu.

"Eu kyang kyang. Memang enak! Udah sana main lagi. Eu kyang kyang.."

Eunhyuk menghela napas. Dan ia terlihat lemas. Tanpa sadar bahwa ponselnya kini berada di tangan Changmin.

"Eunhyuk _hyung_," panggil Changmin sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi ponsel Eunhyuk yang ada di tangannya. Eunhyuk melotot melihatnya dan berpikir bahwa Changmin akan—"Fish Prince Handsome—HAPUS."

"_NOOOOOOOOOO_~~~ HUWEEEEE~~~~"teriak Eunhyuk saat Changmin bilang seperti itu. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum mengingat bahwa ia masih belum menghapus pesan-pesan dari Fish Prince tapi tidak setelah—"Sayangnya kotak masuk dan list penerima pesan juga sudah aku hapus, _hyung_~~"

Mata Eunhyuki terbelalak mendengar ucapan Changmin. Namun kemudian matanya berkaca-kaca., lalu—"HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~~~ CHANGMIN JAHAAATTTTT T_T HUWEEEEE JAE _AHJUMAAAA_~~~"

Dan Changmin hanya tersenyum senang melihat Eunhyuk seperti itu.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**~TBC to Chapter 5~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nb : Haiiii~~ *lambai tangan gaje* mianhe lama ngga nongol :P<strong>

**Ada yang menanti epep ini? Aku harap ngga ada yang kecewa karena aku pikir chapter ini humornya ngga ada T_T**

**Menurut kalian gimana?**

**Mianhe ya kalau banyak typo(s)**

**NOT PLAGIAT or COPYCAT :)**

**At the last,**

**Review/Comment ^^**

**With Love,**

**Umu Humairo Cho**


	5. Chapter 5A : I Doubt about My Feeling

**__Balasan Review^^**

**Eva Scarlet, Park bin chan jewELF, snowhiehatesapple, **

**yoonhaehyuk, iruma-chan : Makasih Reviewnya^^**

**ini sudah apdet chap 5nya, tetapi chap 5A dulu, ya? Review lagi, ya?**

**Mincha : Waduh! Haha iya hanya ada SiBum ngga ada ChangBum. **

**Tapi mungkin untuk mencapai kejayaan Sibum, author akan mengadakan konfliknya di ChangBum. hehe**

**Makasih reviewnya^^**

**SuMaYeol : Kyuminnya belum. hehe saya usahakan secepatnya :)**

**Blue Sapphire597 : Lucu ya? Haha makasih reviewnya ^^**

**Hiwatari NiwaDark Chullie : Haha, ne ini sudah saya apdet! Tapi maaf kalau pendek :(**

**Ini baru chapter 5Anya. Maaf ya lama~~ makasih juga udah komen~**

**Komen lagi, ya? #cling**

**.**

**Fujimoto Yumi : Maaf untuk telah apdet. Saya tau saya salah. huwee~**

**ini saya bawakan Chapter 5A nya. Ngga tau, ini humor bener-bener fail deh. Maaf ya?**

**Bersedia RnR, kah?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Confusion<strong>_

_**This story belongs to me**_

**SiBum, KyuMin, HaeHyuk, HanChul,**

**YeWook, KangTeuk, YunJae, **_**Hints**_**!ChangBum**

_**Are belongs to each other, God and themselves**_

_**Genre :**_

_**A little bit of Romance, A littel bit of Angst, Friendship, Fail!Humor**_

_**Rating : T**_

_**Length :**_

_**Chaptered **__**Chapter 5**_

_**Summary :**_

_**Don't look at that. I don't want you to know about it.**_

_**I love him, just him. But why I feel different when I'm with you?**_

_**Tell me, why? Tell me the truth of my heart.**_

_**I love him or I love you?**_

_**Warning :**_

_**Yaoi, BL, BoyXBoy, Shonen-ai, OOC! AU! Facebook mode on! Short chapter!**_

_**A/N :**_

**Maaf untuk apdet yang saaaaaaaaangat lama, **_**mianhe ne**_**?**

**Baru dapet ide saya :(**

_**Chapter**_** ini juga pendek, pendeeeek banget.**

**Anggap aja ini **_**chapter**_** 5A. Hueee~ saya ngga tau harus ngapain.**

**Yaudeh, **_**Don't like, don't read!**_

_**If you don't just don't read!**_

_**Enjoyed it. Hope you Read and Comment^^**_

_**Thank you~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Confusion**_

_**Chapter 5A**_

**.**

_Present by_** Fujimoto Yumi**

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter<strong>_** sebelumnya**—

* * *

><p>Eunhyuk menghela napas. Dan ia terlihat lemas. Tanpa sadar bahwa ponselnya kini berada di tangan Changmin.<p>

"Eunhyuk _hyung_," panggil Changmin sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi ponsel Eunhyuk yang ada di tangannya. Eunhyuk melotot melihatnya dan berpikir bahwa Changmin akan—"Fish Prince Handsome—HAPUS."

"_NOOOOOOOOOO_~~~ HUWEEEEE~~~~"teriak Eunhyuk saat Changmin bilang seperti itu. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum mengingat bahwa ia masih belum menghapus pesan-pesan dari Fish Prince tapi tidak setelah—"Sayangnya kotak masuk dan list penerima pesan juga sudah aku hapus, _hyung_~~"

Mata Eunhyuki terbelalak mendengar ucapan Changmin. Namun kemudian matanya berkaca-kaca., lalu—"HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~~~ CHANGMIN JAHAAATTTTT T_T HUWEEEEE JAE _AHJUMAAAA_~~~"

Dan Changmin hanya tersenyum senang melihat Eunhyuk seperti itu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5A – I Doubt about My Feeling<strong>_

* * *

><p>Beberapa hari setelah keberangkatan orang tua Kibum ke Korea. Dan juga beberapa hari setelah insiden penghapusan nomor Fish Prince dari ponsel Eunhyuk. Itu membuat Eunhyuk ngambek sampai sekarang dan tak menggubris Changmin sama sekali.<p>

Berulang kali Changmin meminta maaf. Lewat _facebook_—telepon rumah—sms—telepon ke ponsel langsung. Tapi tetap saja, Eunhyuk diam dan tak mempedulikan sama sekali. Mereka semua ingat—bagaimana terakhir kalinya Eunhyuk meng-_update_ status _facebook_ setelah hari itu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

* * *

><p>Setelah teriakkan nelangsa Eunhyuk yang tentu saja—mendapat respon dari Jaejoong yang langsung menghampiri Changmin dan menjewer telinganya. Dengan Changmin yang merintih meminta di lepaskan. Eunhyuk menjauh dan bersembunyi. Mencari tempat sendiri seraya berusaha menahan agar air mata tak mengalir di pipinya.<p>

Ia menatap layar ponsel nya yang menampakkan _wallpaper_ artis favoritnya. Lee Donghae. Ia tersenyum miris. Mengingat nomor ponsel orang yang menjadi _wallpaper_ telepon genggamnya sudah raib. Ia kembali tersenyum—lirih. Membuka situs _facebook_ dan meng-_update_ status. Status yang bagi dia—mungkin—status terakhirnya.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Eunhyukie Sayang Fishy<strong>

Sumpah ya, Min. Lo jahat banget. Emang balasannya harus hal yang bagi gue penting, apa? Lo kan bisa ngerjain gue balik, iblis! _Hell you_! Makasih buat pembalasannya :) _Just Now_ _**- Like – Comment**_

**Sungmin Lee**

Hyukkie _gwenchana_? _Just now_ – _**Like**_

**Heechulrella Pangeran Hankyung**

Nyet? Lo dimana? _Just now_ – _**Like**_

**Kibum Kim**

Hyung dimana? Aish hyung aku janji bakal bantuin _revenge_ nya hyung ke Changmin. Tapi hyung nongol dong -_- _Just now –_ _**Like**_

**Eunhyukie Sayang Fishy**

Makasih. _Just now_ – _**Like**_

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Semuanya terdiam. Eunhyuk tak mau memberitahukan dimana kini ia berada. Semuanya panik dan berpencar mencari Eunhyuk. Changmin merasa bersalah. Ia ingin minta maaf. Mungkin nanti dia bisa bertanya maafnya pada Eunhyuk dan meminta nomor si <em>Fish Prince<em> lagi, 'kan?

Kibum yang pertama kali menemukan Eunhyuk yang sedang berjongkok dan menangis. Kibum memeluk _hyung_nya dan menenangkannya. Ia mengelus rambut Eunhyuk—berucapa yang ia harap bisa membuat Eunhyuk tenang. "Ssttt—sudah _hyung_. Nanti aku bantu _revenge_, _eoh_? Sekarang ayo kita pulang."

Namun Eunhyuk tak bergeming. Lebay kelihatannya. Tapi coba kalian rasakan jika ada di posisi Eunhyuk? Tidakkan kalian akan menangis, eoh?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback End<strong>_

* * *

><p>Semenjak hari itu Eunhyuk tak pernah lagi membuka <em>facebook<em> atau meng-_update_ sesuatu. Ia diam berkutik dengan semua tugas kuliahnya. Ia berkutik dengan kaset-kaset juga video-video yang ia punya. Berkomunikasi dengan teman-temannya melalui sms. Ah, sepertinya Eunhyuk trauma dan akan sedih jika melihat nama _Fish Prince_, eh?

'TOK TOK TOK'

"Eunhyukie~ waktunya makan malam," suara melengking bak lumba-lumba sang _hyung_ memaksanya bangun yang sejak tadi ia bermalas-malasan dengan ponsel dan _earphone_ yang terpasang di kedua telinganya. Ia beranjak dan turun ke lantai bawah. Menyantap semua yang _hyung_nya sediakan.

Junsu dan Yoochun merasa bersalah tak menolong Eunhyuk waktu itu. Karena lihat sekarang! Sang adik menjadi begitu pendiam dan tak berisik. Eh! Ini gara-gara Changmin, _eoh_? Aish! Sudahlah.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Changmin Jung – Eunhyukie Sayang Fishy<strong>

Oh ayolah _Hyuuuung_~~ sampai kapan kau akan marah, _eoh_? Aku 'kan sudah minta maaf :( maafin aku kenapa sih, _hyung_? _Just now_ _**– Like – Comment – See Friendship**_

**Sungmin Lee, Kibum Kim, Heechulrella Pangeran Hankyung**, _and_ **4989 **_**others**_ _like this_.

* * *

><p><strong>Changmin Jung – Fish Prince Handsome<strong>

Eum, _sorry_. Mungkin sebenarnya lo belum kenal gue. Gue Cuma mau minta tolong nih. Lo sms Eunhyukie _hyung_, dong. Soalnya waktu itu nomor lo ke apus gara-gara gue. Tolong banget ya? Soalnya Eunhyuk _hyung_ marah nih sama gue -_- bantuin kek, _pleaseee_? Okay? _2 hours ago_ _**– Like – Comment – See Friendship**_

**Kibum Kim, Fish Pince Handsome, Sungmin Lee**, _and_ **989 **_**others**_ _like this_.

**Kibum Kim**

Iyaa~ bantuin Changmin, ya, _Fish Prince_? _Just now_ – _**Like**_

**Fish Prince Handsome**

Oke deh :) _Just now_ _**– Like – **_**100**_** people**_

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Kibum tersenyum. Setidaknya ini sedikit membantu. Pintar juga Changmin meminta seperti itu, hihihi. Entah kenapa Kibum merasa lega. Lega saat tahu Eunhyuk akan kembali mempunyai nomor <em>Fish Prince<em>, yang kemungkinan tak akan marah lagi pada Changmin.

"Syukurlah," ucap Kibum senang. Hatinya menghangat mengingat Changmin tidak akan curhat beruntun sambil nangis lagi dengannya. Mengingat itu membuat ia merasa kasihan dan—sakit. Entahlah. Kibum sendiri bingung dengan perasaannya.

Siwon? Atau Changmin?

_**I'm walkin' to the day~**_

_**I'm walkin' to the day~**_

"_Yeoboseyo_," Kibum mengangkat sambungan telepon yang ternyata dari Changmin.

'Aaaaaaaaku senang karena _Fish Prince_ mau membantu, Kibummie~~ Huweee~ mudah-mudahan setelah ini Eunhyukie _hyung_ ngga marah lagi, ya? Habis aku tersiksa sih kalau dia marah,'

'DEG'

Tersiksa? Apakah Changmin juga akan tersiksa jika aku marah, batin Kibum.

"..."

'Kibummie? Kau di sana?'

"A-aa..iya Changminnie, maaf. Ya, aku juga senang kok! Semoga Eunhyuk _hyung_ besok membalas sapaan pagimu, ya?"

'_Ne_, Kibummie. Ah, sudah ya. Hanya itu saja, hehe. _Jaljayo_ Kibummie. _Saranghae_~~ muach~'

'_OMOOOO~_ apa-apaan itu?'

'KLIK'

"_Na-ddo saranghae_—_ups_!" buru-buru Kibum menutup mulutnya. Ia tak mengerti kenapa ia ingin sekali membalasnya. 'Tuhan? Ada apa denganku? Kau kemanakan Siwon yang ada di hatiku?'

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><em>From : 0883xxxxxxx<em>

_Heyo~ nomorku ke apus, eh?_

* * *

><p>'DEG'<p>

Ini—benar dia?, batin Eunhyuk.

Dengan segera Eunhyuk membalasnya. Merasa yakin bahwa itu adalah—

* * *

><p><em>To : 0883xxxxxxx<em>

_Kau—Fish Prince Handsome, 'kah?_

* * *

><p><em>From : 0883xxxxxxx<em>

_Lupa padaku, eh? Haha iya ini aku. Temanmu memberitahuku agar mengirimu pesan._

_Kenapa bisa terhapus?_

* * *

><p><em>To : 0883xxxxxxx<em>

_Dia balas dendam denganku dengan menghapus nomormu, menyebalkan, uh! :(_

_Aku kesal padanya._

* * *

><p><em>From : 0883xxxxxxx<em>

_Tapi ku rasa ia sudah berulangkali meminta maaf padamu._

_Mau menjadi orang jahat, Hyukie-ya?_

* * *

><p>'DEG'<p>

Jantung Eunhyuk berdebar kencang saat membaca sms dari teman dunia mayanya itu.

Dengan cepat ia membalasnya.

* * *

><p><em>To : 0883xxxxxxx<em>

_Tidak! Lihat saja besok kami akan berbaikan, weekk :P_

* * *

><p>Eunhyuk tersenyum puas. Lama ia menanti balasannya namun tak kunjung ada. Sampai akhirnya ia mengantuk dan memasuki alam mimpi.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Hari ini mereka memang tidak ada jadwal kuliah. Tetapi rutin sekali untuk sahabat seperti mereka <em>jogging<em> bersama walaupun hari itu bukan hari minggu.

Eunhyuk menghampiri sahabat-sahabatnya dan menyapa mereka semua—termasuk Changmin.

"Pagi Minnie, Kibummie, Heenim _hyung_, Yesung _hyung_ dan Changmin jelek!"

Melongo. Semuanya terbengong mendengar sapaan selamat pagi itu. Berbanding seratus delapan puluh derajat. Changmin berpikir akan menyapanya duluan. Kibum berpikir Eunhyuk akan membalasnya. Tetapi kenyataannya—Eunhyuk yang lebih dulu menyapa. Benar-benar ajaib.

"_Waeyo_? Kok tampang kalian tak mengenakkan sih? Ngga senang aku di sini?"

'DOENG'

Semuanya terdorong kebelakang. Hah, ada-ada saja.

"_Aniyo_. Hanya heran saja tiba-tiba kau menyapa setan satu itu," jawab Heechul dan menunjuk Changmin. Eunhyuk nyengir dan menatap Changmin. "Memang kenapa? Aku sudah memaafkannya kok," jawab Eunhyuk membuat Changmin tersenyum puas dan menerjan Eunhyuk. "Huweee _hyuuung_~~ _gomawo_~~"

Dan Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk-angguk dan mengelus kepala Changmin. Berbeda dengan Kibum yang merasa—panas dan risih.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kibum Kim<strong>

Ada apa dengan hatiku? Siwonnie~ aku ngga mungkin berpaling dari nama itu -_- Aku bingung. Aku ngga mungkin ingkar janji, 'kan, Ya Tuhaaaan~~ 1 _hours ago_ **– **_**Like**_** – **_**Comment**_

**4998 **_**others like this.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be Continued<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nb<strong>_** : Huweeee~~ maaf saya hanya ide sampai sana. Ada sih—tapi males ngetik #duagh**

**Anggap aja ini **_**chapter**_** 5A yaaa? Hehehe :D**

_**Okay**_**, saya minta **_**RnR**_**-nya boleh?**

**.**

_**RnR please**_**~~?**

**.**

**.**

_**With Love,**_

_**Fujimoto Yumi**_


	6. Chapter 5B : I'm Shocking

**Terima kasih untuk :**

**snowhitehatesapple, nyukkunyuk, Hiwatari NiwaDark Chullie,**

**OktavLuvJejeTooMuch, Bunny Ming, Park YUIrin dan ****ressijewelll**_** yang sudah mereview^^**_

**Ini saya bawakan _Chapter_ 5B nya :) Semoga suka :D**

**saya tunggu RnR nya~ SanKyu~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Confusion<strong>_

_**This story belongs to me**_

**SiBum, KyuMin, HaeHyuk, HanChul,**

**YeWook, KangTeuk, YunJae, **_**Hints**_**!ChangBum**

_**Are belongs to each other, God and themselves**_

_**Genre :**_

_**A little bit of Romance, A littel bit of Angst, Friendship, Fail!Humor**_

_**Rating : T**_

_**Length :**_

_**Chaptered **__**Chapter 5**_

_**Summary :**_

"_**Tunggu? Apa maksud komenan-mu?"**_

"_**Yeobose—"**_

'_**Saranghae Kibummie,' tut..tut..tut.**_

_**Dan mata Kibum terbelalak mendengarnya.**_

_**Warning :**_

_**Yaoi, BL, BoyXBoy, Shonen-ai, OOC! AU! Facebook mode on! Short chapter!**_

_**A/N :**_

**_Hello_~~ saya apdet lagi. Ini _chap_ 5B nya :)**

**Yaudeh, **_**Don't like, don't read!**_

_**If you don't just don't read!**_

_**Enjoyed it. Hope you Read and Comment^^**_

_**Thank you~**_

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Confusion<strong>_

_**Chapter 5B**_

**.**

_Present by_** Fujimoto Yumi**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter<strong>_** sebelumnya—**

* * *

><p>"<em>Aniyo<em>. Hanya heran saja tiba-tiba kau menyapa setan satu itu," jawab Heechul dan menunjuk Changmin. Eunhyuk nyengir dan menatap Changmin. "Memang kenapa? Aku sudah memaafkannya kok," jawab Eunhyuk membuat Changmin tersenyum puas dan menerjan Eunhyuk. "Huweee _hyuuung_~~ _gomawo_~~"

Dan Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk-angguk dan mengelus kepala Changmin. Berbeda dengan Kibum yang merasa—panas dan risih.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kibum Kim<strong>

Ada apa dengan hatiku? Siwonnie~ aku ngga mungkin berpaling dari nama itu -_- Aku bingung. Aku ngga mungkin ingkar janji, 'kan, Ya Tuhaaaan~~ 1 _hours ago_ **– **_**Like**_** – **_**Comment**_

**4998 **_**others like this.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5B – I'm Shocking<strong>_

* * *

><p>Hari itu senin kembali menyapa. Sang mentari menyapa dunia. Kibum membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan mengerjap. Berusaha mengumpulkan nyawa dan terjaga. Namun kemudian—pikirannya melayang pada kejadian kemarin. Ketika ia merasa risih saat Eunhyuk memeluk Changmin. Saat ia merasa—entahlah—panas di saat yang bersamaan.<p>

Dan dia juga ingat, terakhir kali sebelum ia memejamkan matanya untuk tertidur, ia menulis status di _facebook_-nya. Hey, mungkinkah ada yang mengomentari statusnya itu? Ohya, tentu saja kalau bukan _hyung_-_hyung_nya itu.

Perlahan ia mengambil ponsel flip miliknya dan membuka _browsing_ lalu membuka _facebook_-nya—detik selanjutnya. Kibum kembali larut ke dalam dunia mayanya bersama para _hyung_ yang ia sayangi.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>1 new notification – PrinceHorse Simba, Changmin Jung, Yesung Eternal Ryeowook, and 6 other friends commented on your status.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Kibum Kim<strong>

Ada apa dengan hatiku? Siwonnie~ aku ngga mungkin berpaling dari nama itu -_- Aku bingung. Aku ngga mungkin ingkar janji, 'kan, Ya Tuhaaaan~~ 1 _hours ago_ **– **_**Like**_** – **_**Comment**_

**4998 **_**others like this.**_

**Jaejoong Jung**

_Wae chagi_? Ada masalah, hem? Ayo cerita sama _ahjuma_ :) 8 _hours ago_ **– **_**Like**_

**Junsu Kim**

Kibummie _waeyo_? Berpaling dari Siwonnie, huh? 8 _hours ago_ **– **_**Like**_

**Yoochun Park**

Hayooo~~ siapa tuh yang berhasil bikin kamu berpaling? Cieee~~ 7 _hours ago_ **– **_**Like**_

**Heechulrella Pangeran Hankyung**

Kibummie? Kau serius? Siwon? Gimana? O.o 6 _hours ago_ **– **_**Like**_

**Sungmin Lee**

Hah? Kibummie? Kamu yakin nama Siwon udah ngga ada di hati kamuuu? 5 _hours ago_ **– **_**Like**_

**Eunhyukie Sayang Fishy**

Masa sih, Bum? AH! *muncul lampu di atas kepala* kalau bukan nama Siwon, pasti nama Simba, yak? Huehehe XD *_poke_ _**PrinceHorse**_** Simba*** 5 _hours ago_ **– **_**Like**_

**Yesung **_**Eternal**_** Ryeowook**

Mungkin kamu Cuma ragu sama perasaan kamu. 4 _hours ago_ **– **_**Like**_

**Changmin Jung**

HAH? KAMU JATUH CINTA SAMA SIAPA LAGI KIBUMMIE? *panik* 3 _hours ago_ **– **_**Like**_

_**PrinceHorse**_** Simba**

Aku bisa tebak siapa? :') Ha ha, entahlah. Aku jadi gimana ya? Wkwk 3 _hours ago_ **– **_**Like**_

* * *

><p>Mata Kibum menyipit membaca komenan dari Simba. Heyo~ maksudnya apa?<p>

Dengan segera—ia membalasnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Kibum Kim<strong>

Jae _ahjuma_ : _Aniyo ahjuma_, aku bisa mengatasi ini sendiri kok –mungkin :)

Junsu _hyung_ : A-aku bahkan ngga yakin, huehehehe :P

Yoochun _hyung_ : Apaan sih, _hyung_? Gaje deh -_-

Heenim _hyung_ : _Molla_ -_-

Minnie _hyung_ : _Mollayo_~~~ #jambakrambut

Eunhyukie _hyung_ : Hah~ jangan bikin gosip _hyung_ -_-

Yesung _hyung_ : Hehehe mungkin _hyung_. Aku juga bingung :P wkwkwk tumben kata-kata _hyung_ bijak, haha XD

Changmin : A-apaan sih, Min? Ish -_-

Simba : Kamu tau? Coba kasih tau aku siapa? Dan maksud komenan kamu setelahnya apa? _Just_ _now__** – Like**_

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Setelahnya, Kibum beranjak dan memasuki kamar mandi. Membersihkan dirinya sebelum ia turun ke bawah—memasak untuk mengisi perutnya yang sudah menyanyi meminta di isi.<p>

Tak lama selang dari kegiatannya—Kibum turun—dan melihat tudung nasi yang –mungkin- di dalamnya ada makanan. Dan benar—di sana sudah tersedia makanan kesukaannya. Ia mengambil satu dari beberapa bangku dan mendudukinya. Menikmati sarapannya.

Selesai sarapan—ia kembali menuju kamarnya dan menelpon Jaejoong. Berniat untuk mengucapkan terimakasih. Detik berikutnya—ia menyalakan laptopnya kemudian membuka facebooknya.

Ia melihat satu pesan masuk dan ia segera membukanya. Ternyata dari Simba.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>PrinceHorse<strong>_ **Simba**, 5 _minutes ago_

Orang itu Changmin-_ssi_.

* * *

><p>Mata Kibum melotot. Ia cepat-cepat membalasnya.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Kibum<strong> : Kenapa bisa nyangka dia?

_**PrinceHorse**_ : Sayangnya aku benar, Kibum-_ssi_

* * *

><p>Hei! Sejak kapan orang itu kembali memanggilnya dengan embel-embel '<em>ssi'<em>?

* * *

><p><strong>Kibum<strong> : Aku—

_**PrinceHorse**_ : Aku tau kau ingin menyangkal tapi aku tau bagaimana kau. Kasihan sekali Siwon.

**Kibum** : Maksu—

_**PrinceHorse**_ : Aku pikir tanpa melihatmu pun Siwon akan jatuh cinta padamu.

**Kibum** : Aku tambah ngga ngerti. Kau ini kenapa sih?

_**PrinceHorse**_ : _Ani_—hanya—bilang saja.

**Kibum** : Aish baiklah.

_**PrinceHorse**_ : Maaf.

**Kibum** : _Mwo_? Untuk?

_**PrinceHorse**_ : Yang waktu itu di status mu. Aku ralat semuanya.

**Kibum** : Lupakan saja.

_**PrinceHorse**_ : Baiklah. Hei~ boleh minta nomor ponselmu?

* * *

><p>"Hah? Dia serius? Em—mungkin aku kasih kali ya, hihi :D" gumam Kibum sendirian.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Kibum<strong> : Baiklah. Nomorku—088487xxxxxx

_**PrinceHorse**_ : _Arraseo_.

**Kibum** : Nomor—

_**PrinceHorse is offline**_

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Aish! Kok <em>offline<em> sih?" gerutu Kibum kesal. Cepat-cepat ia menekan tombol X di sudut kanan dan berlari ke lantai bawah lalu ke rumah yang ada di sebelah rumahnya.

Rasanya—ia ingin cerita—tapi ragu.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Changmiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin~~~" teriak Kibum kini saat ia sampai di depan rumah sahabatnya. Tak lama—tampaklah seorang namja jangkung dengan cengiran menghiasi wajahnya. Kibum mundur selangkah. Tebak—pasti Changmin belum mandi?<p>

"Dasar jorok!" ucap Kibum sadis dan menyelonong masuk ke dalam rumah sang sahabat. Di belakangnya—Changmin mengikuti sambil menguap dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kibum berhenti membuat Changmin menabraknya. Dengan malas Changmin bertanya—"Ada apa? Tumben pagi-pagi—Hoaam."

Alis Kibum bertaut. Iya yah? Dia mau apa ke sini? Eh? Bukankah cerita soal Simba?

"Oh iya aku—"

"OH IYA AKU INGAT! KIBUMMIE KAU JATUH CINTA SAMA SIAPA LAGI, HUWEEEE?" teriak Changmin membuat Kibum menutup telinganya. Kibum salah tingkah. Heyo~ apa benar ia menyukai Changmin? "_A-aniyo_, aku hanya merasa tidak suka jika dia berdekatan dengan orang lain—"

"—itu artinya kau menyukainya. Katakan siapa orangnya, Kibummie? Katakan, katakan, katakaaaan~~~" ucap Changmin serta rengek Changmin memotong kalimat Kibum. Kibum mendelik—alisnya bertaut melihat Changmin yang begitu antusias. Kibum canggung. Ia menatap sahabatnya lagi. "S-sudah lah. Lagipula aku masih suka Siwon kok."

Mendengarnya, Changmin kembali cemberut. Sebenarnya ia masih iri sama Siwon yang sampai sekarang masih di sukai Kibum. Heyo~~ apa kau tidak tau kalau Kibum juga menyukaim—

Ups! Entahlah.

"Kibummie~ apa tidak ada kesempatan untukku?" tanya Changmin tiba-tiba membuat Kibum menatapnya, dengan alis bertaut. "Apaan sih, Min. Ah iya! Aku ke sini mau cerita soal Simba," balas Kibum. Changmin yang mendengarnya tiba-tiba semangat. "_Jinjja_? Apa-apa? Ayo ceritakan!"

Dan lupakanlah bahwa tadi Changmin heboh tentang seseorang yang Kibum sukai. Tetapi itu membuat Kibum lega.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Jadi Bummie?" tanya Changmin setelah ia selesai mandi. Kibum yang sedari tadi main <em>game<em> di laptop Changmin pun melirik ke arah sang sahabat—menatapnya serius. "Dia meminta nomor ponselku—"

"EEEHHHH?"

"Diam dulu kenapa sih!" ucap Kibum kesal karena Changmin memotong kalimatnya. "Eh? Iya iya, maaf ya Kibummie," balas Changmin yang langsung diam. Kibum mengangguk lalu kembali bercerita. "Iya, awalnya dia komen status aku, terus kami malah _chat_! Soal—ah! Pokoknya gitu deh. Tau-tau dia minta maaf karena komenannya di status aku yang dulu banget."

Changmin mendengarkannya sambil makan. Namun akhir dari cerita Kibum membuatnya berhenti. "Status yang mana?" alisnya bertaut. Ia menatap Kibum dengan sendok yang masih menghiasi mulutnya. "Itu loh~ status yang jaman Kimchi. Waktu itu komenannya nyakitin hati aku banget. Sempet sebel sih," jawab Kibum. Changmin hanya bisa mengangguk. "Komennya dia apa?"

Detik setelahnya, Kibum mencoba mengingat apa komenan si Simba itu. Tetapi ia hanya bisa mengingat inti dari komenan itu. "Intinya sih, dia bilang, buat apa suka sama Siwon sedangkan Siwon sendiri ngga kenal deket sama aku :( Aku sedih waktu dia bilang kayak gitu!"

Oh _hell_! Ayo salahkah Kibum yang sekarang malah cemberut membuat Changmin harus menahan diri untuk mencium Kibum. "_M-mwo_? Berani banget dia ngomong kayak gitu!" seru Changmin telat. Kibum menyudahi acara cemberutnya dan kembali memainkan game yang sebelumnya ia mainkan. "Iya~ dan setelahnya dia ngga pernah nongol lagi."

Nah 'kan! Kemana tuh orang?

"Kok aneh si Kibummie? Ngga nongol? Pengecut banget!" kata Changmin. Kibum mengangkat bahunya pertanda tidak tahu. "Entahlah. Eh, tau-tau nongol komen status aku dan bikin aku sedikit _shock_ sama komenannya. Haha," balas Kibum dan kembali fokus lagi ke game nya.

Changmin bingung harus kayak gimana. Ia hanya diam dan memperhatikan Kibum bermain _game_. Tapi kemudian ia kembali bersuara. "Dia udah sms kamu setelah minta nomor kamu?" tanya Changmin. Kibum berhenti sebentar lalu menggeleng. Changmin menghela napas. "Yasudahlah. Mungkin dia hanya mau berteman."

Kalimat Changmin membuat Kibum menatapnya heran. "Apaan sih? Ngga nyambung tau Min."

Dan keduanya pun tertawa.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Kibum berjalan pelan menuju rumahnya. Ia baru saja dari <em>supermarket<em> untuk membeli beberapa cemilan untuk ia konsumsi nanti malam. Karena nanti malam—ia akan menonton konser Super Junior M yang di tayangkan di televisi miliknya semalaman.

Sesekali ia mengecek ponselnya. Melihat ada satu atau dua pesan masuk dari Sungmin kemudian membalasnya. Changmin terkikik membaca pesan singkat dari sang _hyung_. Jika mereka bertemu—mungkinkah Kibum akan tertawa kencang?

Coba saja lihat—Sungmin membalas pesan Kibum dengan kata-kata yang menurutnya jika bertemu dengan Sungmin, Sungmin dalam keadaan kesal. Ia benar-benar ingin tertawa.

* * *

><p><em>From : Sungmin-aegyo hyung<em>

_Aish! Kok si Simba duluan sih yang meminta nomormu? Iih~ enak banget! Kibummie curang, hueee_

* * *

><p>"Hihi, dasar Sungmin <em>hyung<em>," Kibum masih terkekeh sambil berjalan ke rumahnya. Namun kemudian—ponselnya kembali berdering.

_**.**_

_**Christmas is finally here**_

_**It's time to celebrate**_

_**.**_

Kibum mengernyit. Pasalnya nomor siapa yang kini menghubunginya. Nada dering itu terus berbunyi. Mau tak mau, Kibum pun mengangkatnya.

"_Yeobose_—"

'_Saranghae_ Kibummie,' tut..tut..tut.

Mata Kibum melotot mendengarnya. Siapa yang berani mengerjainya. Otaknya berputar. Changmin? Ngga mungkin. Changmin tau kalau Kibum tidak suka di kerjain. Eunhyuk? Sungmin _hyung_? Heechul _hyung_? Yesung _hyung_? "ARRGGHHH! Tambah ngga mungkin," teriak Kibum frustasi.

Tak lama Kibum berdebat dengan pikirannya. Sebuah pesan singkat masuk dengan nomor yang sama dengan yang tadi menelponnya. Matanya membaca isi pesan itu seksama—kemudian kedua manik hitamnya terbelalak. Menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangannya. Dan Kibum pun bergumam lirih. "_A-aniyo! _I-ini ngga mungkin."

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>__**To be Continued**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nb<strong>_** : Yeaaaayyyyyy! **_**Chap**_** 5B nya dateeeng :)**

**Huehehehe galau mau belajar MTK tapi males banget XD**

**Jadilah bikin nih ff.**

**Gimana pendapat kalian? Tambah ancur ya?**

_**Ne**_**, **_**RnR**_** plis~~~?**

_**With Love,**_

_**Fujimoto Yumi**_


	7. Chapter 6 : He Loves Me?

_**Terimakasih untuk :  
><strong>_

_**lya cloudsparkyu, Bunny Ming, wonniebummie, Jisuu Kim, ar13n,  
><strong>_

_**ressijewelll, nyukkunyuk, Seo Shin Young, tanskyu, snowhitehatesapple,**_

_**, Hiwatari NiwaDark Chullie, Mrs. Simple, Princess Min Min, **_dan_ **kyuheartbeast **_yang sudah mereview ff ini^^_**  
><strong>_

_**Dan untuk Princess Min Min : Lagu itu judulnya My Girl yang nyanyiin Xing english vers.  
><strong>_

_**untuk kyuheartbeats : nah ini udap apdet. review lagi yaa?  
><strong>_

_**.  
><strong>_

_**Fujimoto Yumi : Saya tunggu RnR nya yaaa?  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>...<br>**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Confusion<strong>_

_**This story belongs to me**_

**SiBum, KyuMin, HaeHyuk, HanChul,**

**YeWook, KangTeuk, YunJae, **_**Hints**_**!ChangBum**

_**Are belongs to each other, God and themselves**_

_**Genre :**_

_**A little bit of Romance, A little bit of Angst, Friendship, Fail!Humor**_

_**Rating : T**_

_**Length :**_

_**Chaptered **__**Chapter 6**_

_**Summary :**_

**Dia mencintaiku? Sungguh? Oh, mungkin ini hanya bagian dari bercandaannya.**

**Atau mungkin, dia ingin mengujiku? Baiklah.**

**Asal kau tahu saja, aku masih..mencintai Siwon, kau tahu!**

_**Warning :**_

_**Yaoi, BL, BoyXBoy, Shonen-ai, OOC! AU! Facebook mode on! Short chapter!**_

_**A/N :**_

_**Don't like, don't read!**_

_**If you don't just don't read!**_

_**Enjoyed it. Hope you Read and Comment^^**_

_**Thank you~**_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

_**Confusion**_

_**Chapter 6**_

**.**

_Present by_** Fujimoto Yumi  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter<em> Sebelumnya—

* * *

><p>"<em>Yeobose<em>—"

'_Saranghae_ Kibummie,' tut..tut..tut.

Mata Kibum melotot mendengarnya. Siapa yang berani mengerjainya. Otaknya berputar. Changmin? Ngga mungkin. Changmin tau kalau Kibum tidak suka di kerjain. Eunhyuk? Sungmin _hyung_? Heechul _hyung_? Yesung _hyung_? "ARRGGHHH! Tambah ngga mungkin," teriak Kibum frustasi.

Tak lama Kibum berdebat dengan pikirannya. Sebuah pesan singkat masuk dengan nomor yang sama dengan yang tadi menelponnya. Matanya membaca isi pesan itu seksama—kemudian kedua manik hitamnya terbelalak. Menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangannya. Dan Kibum pun bergumam lirih. "_A-aniyo! _I-ini ngga mungkin."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6 – He Loves Me?<strong>_

* * *

><p>Mata Kibum bergerak gelisah. Sejak ia mendapat telepon dan sms itu juga saat ia sudah sampai di rumah. Ia tak berhenti untuk kembali membaca sms itu secara berulang-ulang. Hatinya tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi.<p>

Itu..tidak mungkin 'kan?

Drrtt..Drrtt..

Ia merasakan getaran pada ponselnya. Kibum mengeceknya dan itu adalah sms dari Heechul. Kibum segera membuka dan membacanya.

* * *

><p><em>From : Heenim hyung<em>

_Tunggu, ne? kami akan segera ke sana Kibummie._

* * *

><p><em>To : Heenim hyung<em>

_Ne hyung._

* * *

><p>Sekali lagi, jantung Kibum berdenyut keras sekali. Ia membaca sms itu lagi dan lagi. Memastikan kalau itu bohong. Tetapi pada kenyataannya, nomor yang menelponnya dengan yang mengiriminya pesan singkat itu sama persis. Kini..ia harus percaya atau tidak?<p>

Kibum menatap ke arah langit-langit kamar. Mengambil napas lalu menghembuskannya. Jantungnya benar-benar berdetak di luar batas normal. Sekali lagi dan lagi. Kibum membacanya. Dia..benar-benar tidak percaya.

Mengabaikan rasa khawatirnya. Kibum membuka jejaring sosialnya. Ia mengupdate _status_ di _facebook_ miliknya.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kibum Kim<strong>

_I don't know this is real or not. But, please, show real yourself to me_. Jangan hanya..seperti ini. Kau membuatku..bingung kau tahu? _Just now_ _**– Like – Comment**_

**Sungmin Lee, KueMochi **_**Cute**_**, **_**Gamers Evil**_** Sejati**, _and _**527**_** others**__ like this._

_**View all 20 comments**_

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>'TING TONG'<p>

"Kibummie~" suara bel itu berbunyi bersamaan dengan suara beberapa orang yang memanggil Kibum dari luar. Heyo~ entah kenapa author merasa, Kibum 'kan Cuma di tembak orang dalam artian pernyataan cinta. Tapi kok kayak Kibum di apain aja ya? Oke, abaikan.

Kibum berjalan pelan ke arah pintu lalu membukakannya. Dan tampaklah empat orang sahabat yang sudah ia anggap sebagai _hyung_nya.

"Kibummie~ _gwenchana_?" tanya Sungmin merasa khawatir. Kibum hanya mengangguk dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Tak lama, setelah semuanya duduk di atas sofa, Heechul, yang paling tua di antara mereka bertanya. "_Ne_ Kibummie, isi sms nya apa?" Tanya Heechul. Kibum masih ragu untuk menunjukkannya.

Namun sedetik kemudian Kibum pun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menunjukkannya.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>MWO<em>? Ini ngga mungkin!" teriak mereka berempat berbarengan yang tentu saja membuat Kibum menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya. Kibum mendelik kesal dan menatap para _hyung_nya. "Biasa aja _hyung_. Aku juga kaget tapi ngga usah teriak sekeras itu juga bisa kalik," ujar Kibum. Keempat _hyung_nya hanya nyengir tak bersalah.

"Eum, tapi kau membalasnya Bummie?" tanya Eunhyuk yang di balaskan gelengan kepala oleh Kibum. Kelimanya kembali membaca sms nya itu. Sms yang isinya membuat mereka terkejut.

* * *

><p><em>From : 080102477101<em>

_Mianhe tiba-tiba bilang seperti itu. Tapi senang mengetahui nomor salah satu fans ku. Ne, Kibum-ah. Saranghae._

_Simba – C.S_

* * *

><p>"Tapi C.S itu siapa?" pertanyaan polos dari Yesung membuat mereka semua kesal. Heechul yang memang sadis memukul kepala Yesung. "Ya tentu saja Choi Siwon bodoh! Kenapa otakmu ini lebih lelet dari peliharaanmu sih?"<p>

Yesung cemberut mendengarnya. Kemudian Kibum angkat bicara. "Tetapi..masa iya dia itu Siwon, _hyung_? Dia dapet nomorku dari mana?" pertanyaan Kibum membuat Sungmin menyahut. "Loh, di situ 'kan tertulis nama Simba. Ya mungkin aja selama ini Simba itu Choi Siwon 'kan?" ucap Sungmin. "Tapi, apa mereka ngga punya kerjaan sampai-sampai aktif di _facebook_ seperti itu? Dan lagi, ngga ada yang tahu _facebook_ mereka selain kita. Itu mustahil 'kan? Udah namanya..eum..agak alay," kata Eunhyuk menyambung.

Mereka berempat hanya mengangguk. "Benar juga sih," gumam mereka secara bersamaan. "Berarti.._Fish Prince_ beneran Donghae dong? Kyaaaa~" ucap Eunhyuk tiba-tiba. Tetapi senyumnya menghilang setelah itu ia berucap. "Tapi kenapa dia harus bohong? T_T"

Mereka semua melihat ke arah Eunhyuk. Menatap wajah sedih sahabat mereka. Semuanya terdiam. Benar kata Eunhyuk. Kenapa mereka harus bohong?

"Sudahlah. Apa itu sangat penting? Lagipula itu urusan mereka kalau mau berbohong, 'kan?" suara Yesung membuat semuanya melihat ke satu arah dan menatap Yesung tajam. "Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja sangat penting. Dasar kepala besar menyebalkan. Kau pikir di bohongi itu enak?"

Oh ya, ternyata Yesung salah. Yesung terdiam mendengar ucapan Heechul.

Semuanya sibuk memikirkan siapa itu C.S. tapi setelah itu, Kibum pun menyahut. "Sudahlah, mungkin saja namanya…Choi…Simba. Bisa 'kan?" ada keraguan di sana. Tapi hatinya berseru bahwa Simba dan Siwon itu berbeda! Ia hanya mencintai Siwon. Hanya Siwon. Dan Changmin…mendengar seseorang tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaan padanya, membuat ia yakin bahwa ia hanya menyayangi Changmin.

"Tapi Kibummie…"

"Sudahlah lupakan saja. Pasti Simba sedang bercanda. Dan soal kalimatnya 'salah satu fans ku' juga palingan ia hanya ingin membuat lelucon. Bisa saja, 'kan, _hyungdeul_?" yang lain mengangguk juga diam. Mereka terdiam sampai akhirnya berpikir untuk berusaha melupakannya. Tapi…

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sungmin Lee<strong>

_Who are you and what do you want? Why you did it? What is your purpose_? Aish! Kau membuat adik kesayanganku bingung tahu! **Kibum Kim**~ _keep spirit_, _ne_? _about_ _an hour ago_ _**– Like – Comment**_

**Heechulrella Pangeran Hankyung, Hyukjae Lee, Kibum Kim**, _and_ **987 **_**others**_ _like this_.

**Kibum Kim**

_Gomawo hyung_. Haha, tapi aku biasa aja sih. Em, aish sudahlah. Lupakan saja. _About an hour ago_ _**– Like**_

**Heechulrella Pangeran Hankyung**

**Kibum Kim**, _I know you can do it. You can face it. If he just want to make a joking with you, just ignore it. Cih! Does he want to hurting my_ Kibummie _heart_, _eoh_? _56 minutes ago_ _**– Like**_

**Yesung **_**Eternal**_** Ryeowook**

Heenim _hyung_ sok Inggris. Ngga ngerti artinya aja -_- **Kibum Kim**, _hwaiting_! _54 minutes ago __**– Like**_

**Sungmin Lee**

Kibummie _I loooooove you so much. So, you must be happy always_ :)

Heenim _hyung : Hyung_ sok, wooooo :p

Yesung_hyung_ : _ReTweet hyung_ xD wkwkwkwk. _52 minutes ago __**– Like**_

**Hyukjae Lee**

**Kibum Kim** _fighting_! Kibummie _saranghae_! Muach-muach :* _50 minutes ago __**– Like**_

**Heechulrella Pangeran Hankyung**

Yesung : Cih! _Shut up, big head_! _Just play with your pabo TURTLE_ :p

Sungmin : Min, I'll _say to Kyuhyun that you looove him so much damn! How about it? I'll say too that_ Sungmin _is always sleep with Kyuhyun's poster and you'll kiss the poster every night, eoh_?

Hyukjae : Cieeee yang ganti nama, wkwkwkwk. _49 minutes ago __**– Like**_

**Kibum Kim**

Heenim _hyung_ : _Thank you so much hyung. I'll try my best. I hope he doesn't want to do it. I hope, he loves me as his friends. I think, he's not Siwon. May be he just a roleplayer of Siwon Choi, right? But, I appreciated his courage. Hihi :D_

Sungmin _hyung_ : _I do more than you love me :D thanks for everything you said, you gave and you've done hyung :) Love you 3_

Hyukkie _hyung_ : _Gomawo hyung, nado saranghae_! :* _47 minutes ago __**– Like**_

**Hyukjae Lee**

Heenim _hyung_ : Suka-suka. Emang ngapa? Ngga suka? :p

Kibummie : _Love you more that you love me, my baby _Bummie xD _46 minutes ago __**– Like**_

**Heechulrella Pangeran Hankyung**

Hyukjae : Gue? Iri sama elu? Najis amat gue iri sama monyet :p wkwkwk Mending gue iri sama Heebum. Lebih bagus! Week :p _44 minutes ago __**– Like**_

**Hyukjae Lee**

Apa banget lu _hyung_. Heebum aja elu bangga-banggain. Masih mending gue yang manusia tampan, week :p _44 minutes ago __**– Like**_

**Yesung **_**Eternal**_** Ryeowook**

Eunhyuk : Tampan itu bukannya tempat buat bawa makanan ya? #masangtampang_babo_ _42 minutes ago __**– Like**_

**Sungmin Lee**

Itu nampan _hyuuuuung_ *poke **Yesung **_**Eternal**_** Ryeowook*** _41 minutes ago __**– Like**_

**Heechulrella Pangeran Hankyung**

Loh? Nampan itu bukannya orang yang suka nongol gaje gitu di tengah-tengah orang banyak? Sok iya pula? _38 minutes ago __**– Like**_

**Kibum Kim**

Itu nampang _hyung_ -_- aish! _37 minutes ago __**– Like**_

**Heechulrella Pangeran Hankyung**

Oooh gitu ya? xD _36 minutes ago __**– Like**_

**Sungmin Lee**

Loh, nampang itu bukannya kita nebeng di mobil orang kalo jalan rumahnya searah yah? _35 minutes ago __**– Like**_

**Hyukjae Lee**

Itu numpang _hyung_. Numpang -_- _33 minutes ago __**– Like**_

**Sungmin Lee**

Oooo~~~ _30 minutes ago __**– Like**_

**Yesung Eternal Ryeowook**

Bullet. _28 minutes ago __**– Like**_

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Dan berakhir. Kibum hanya geleng-geleng melihat komen-komenannya bersama para <em>hyung<em>nya. Terkadang, di saat serius, mereka masih bisa bercanda. Tapi dengan begitu, Kibum suka. Ia sangat menyayangi keempat _hyung_nya itu. Sangat dan sangat.

Sekitar duapuluh lima menit Kibum terpaku dengan tugas kuliahnya. Sambil sesekali mengecek _mention_ dan _facebook_. Sampai akhirnya. Sebuat _notification_ menarik perhatiannya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gamers Evil<strong>_** Sejati, Yesung **_**Eternal**_** Ryeowook,** _**and**_** 4 **_**other people comented**__**on**_** Sungmin Lee's **_**status**_**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gamers Evil<strong>_** Sejati**

_The reason why_ Simba _said that he love you, just because he's love someone who said that he's_ Kim Kibum. _If you think that Simba was lying. Hem, for me, you are an evil who can't appreciated what someone have done._ Simba _is_ Siwon? _Isn't it can be true_? _Just now __**– Like**_

* * *

><p>Jantung Kibum berpacu lebih cepat. Heyo~ apa maksudnya? Ia baru ingin mengomentari komenan itu, Sungmin, sudah menunjukkan dirinya.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sungmin Lee<strong>

_Gamers_ : _Why you can said like that because, you don't know what _Kibum_'s felt. You just said that, he's an evil if he can't appreciated what someone have done_? Kibummie _isn't someone like that. You was wrong hey_. Kibum menghargai apa yang di ucapkan di sana! Bukan berarti ia akan menganggap bahwa Simba berbohong 'kan? Keyakinan seseorang tidak akan besar jika kita…tidak langsung bertemu pada orang yang menyatakan cinta kepada kita secara langsung. Jadi…apakah di sini kau bilang bahwa adikku salah? _Just now __**– Like**_

_**Gamers Evil**_** Sejati**

_Did I say like that? I think no. I just gave my opinion_. Ketika aku membaca status mu, aku merasa apa yang Simba lakukan itu salah. Padahal niatnya itu menyatakan loh~ bukan membuat bingung Kibum. _Just now __**– Like**_

**Sungmin Lee**

_Whatever and I don't care. If you don't know anything just shut up! You're really annoyed_! -_- _Just now __**– Like**_

**Kibum Kim**

Aish, sudahlah. _I'm okay_. Kenapa jadi kalian yang bertengkar? _Just now __**– Like**_

* * *

><p>Dan hei~ keduanya mendiami Kibum. Kibum merengut. 'Dasar mereka itu,' batin Kibum heran.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gamers<strong>_ : _Ya_! Kenapa kita selalu bertengkar sih?

* * *

><p>Sungmin, yang sedang merengut kesal di depan laptopnya mengernyit heran. Eh? Kenapa ini orang bicara seakan-akan mereka punya hubungan? Cepat-cepat, Sungmin membalasnya.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sungmin<strong> : Memang kenapa? Ada masalah soal itu?

_**Gamers**_ : Kau sensitive sekali.

**Sungmin** : _Like I care_?

_**Gamers**_ : Aish. Kau ini kenapa sih tidak ada manis-manisnya?

**Sungmin** : He? _In your dream_. Lama-lama kau menyebalkan.

_**Gamers**_ : Kau yang terlalu cerewet!

**Sungmin** : Karena aku menyayangi Kibum!

_**Gamers**_ : Dan aku menyayangimu!

* * *

><p>Eh? A-apa yang barusan di tulis? Sungmin ingin cepat-cepat membalas. Tapi <em>Gamers<em> sudah _offline_. 'Aish! Kok _offline_? Terus itu maksudnya apaaaaaaa?

Sungmin pun bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari ke bawah, menemui sang _umma_. Membantunya menyimpulkan hal ini.

* * *

><p>Sedangkan di suatu tempat yang berbeda, seorang <em>namja<em> mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Ia merengut kesal dengan apa yang sudah ia tulis. "Sial! Sial! Sial! Bagaimana mungkin bisa aku mengetikanya? Lalu menekan _enter_? Aish! Siaaaaaaaaaaal!"

"Berhenti berteriak _magnae_ jelek! Kau mau membuat tempat ini runtuh?"

"Berisik kau _hyung_!" dan dorm itu kembali bising dengan teriakkan _namja_ itu. Yap, dia adalah si _Gamers_ _Evil_ Sejati.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sungmin Lee<strong>

Yang dia ketik beneran apa bohongan? Huweee~ umma~~ Minnie galau T_T _about an hour ago __**– Like – Comment**_

**Hyukjae Lee, Kibum Kim, Heechulrella Pangeran Hankyung,** _and_ **4998 **_**others**_ _like this_.

**Kibum Kim**

_Wae hyung_? _about an hour ago __**– Like**_

**Hyukjae Lee**

Siapa _hyung_? _Gamers_ yaaaa? *ups* _54 minutes ago __**– Like**_

**Heechulrella Pangeran Hankyung**

Cieee~ emang apa yang dia ketik? _50 minutes ago __**– Like**_

**Yesung **_**Eternal**_** Ryeowook**

Iya, ampe galau gitu, Min? kenapa? _44 minutes ago __**– Like**_

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Sungmin kembali duduk di depan laptopnya. Melihat para sahabat mengomentari status miliknya. Tetapi…sepertinya Sungmin tidak berniat untuk membalas. Sungmin lebih memilih untuk mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak di sampingnya. Kemudian menulis sms ke keempat sahabatnya.<p>

* * *

><p><em>To : Heenim hyung [082010131017], Kibummie [082010247486], Hyukkie[082010789031], Yesung hyung [082010192123]<em>

_Guys, ketemuan yuk T_T_

* * *

><p><em>From : Kibummie<em>

_Di rumahku saja hyung~_

* * *

><p><em>To : Kibummie<em>

_Ne, chagi ^^_

* * *

><p><em>From : Heenim hyung<em>

_Dimana?_

* * *

><p><em>To : Heenim hyung<em>

_Di rumah Kibummie~_

* * *

><p><em>From : Yesung hyung<em>

_Dimana Min?_

* * *

><p><em>To : Yesung hyung<em>

_Di rumah Kibummie~_

* * *

><p><em>From : Hyukkie<em>

_Dimana? Di rumah Kibummie lagi ya?_

* * *

><p><em>To : Hyukkie<em>

_Iyaaa~_

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Setelahnya, Sungmin menekan tombol <em>close<em> yang ada di layar laptopnya. Mematikan laptop itu kemudian turun ke bawah. Pamit kepada sang _umma_ untuk pergi ke rumah Kibum.

"_Umma_, Minnie ke rumah Kibummie ya?"

"Iya sayang hati-hati,"

"_Ne, umma_."

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Kini kelimanya duduk melingkar di karpet di ruang tv rumah Kibum. Keempatnya menatap objek yang mengajak bertemu. Sungmin yang merasa di tatap pun buka suara. "Aku mau curhat. Aku galau T_T"<p>

"Galau kenapa _hyung_?" respon Kibum. Yang lain mengangguk.

Sungmin menghela napas, lalu menceritakannya. "Iya, abis aku komen di status aku itu, yang ngeladenin si _Gamers_, aku ngga bales komenan kamu 'kan? Nah itu aku chattingan sama _Gamers_. Kalian tahu ngga? Masa dia ngomong seakan-akan kita temen yang paling dekeeeet banget atau malah kayak orang pacaran. Terus dia bilang aku _sensitive_. Aku balas aja aku begitu karena aku sayang sama Kibummie. Tapi parahnya dia balesnya dengan bilang…"

Sungmin memotong ceritanya. Keempatnya menunggu Sungmin melanjutkan. Tapi…Sungmin tak kunjung membuka mulut. Sampai akhirnya Heechul berseru. "_Ya_! Dia bilang apa? Cerita jangan nanggung-nanggung -_-"

Sungmin terlihat ragu. Namun akhirnya membalas. "Dia bilang dia menyayangi ku."

Hening. Keempatnya merespon.

Satu menit, masih _loading_.

Dua menit, masih sama.

Tiga menit, masih ngga ada tanda.

Empat menit, masih hening juga.

Lima menit, mulai sadar.

Enam, tujuh, delapan, Sembilan, sepuluh menit—

"APAAAAAAAAAAAA?" keempatnya berteriak kompak. Membuat Sungmin menutup telinga.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tbc <strong>_**lagi**_** -_-**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note : <strong>_**Maaf lamaaaaaaaa~ dan lagi pendek banget T_T**

**Kehabisan ide dan ngga ada waktu T_T**

_**Ne, **_**gimana dengan _chapter_ ini**_**?**_

**Minta**_** review **_**nya yaa~?**

**Makasih**_** :D**_

_**With Love,**_

_**Umu Humairo Cho**_


	8. Chapter 7 : It is Serious!

_**Thanks to :  
><strong>_

_**Lil'cute Bear, ressijewelll, fardil, wonniebummie, maya sakura,  
><strong>_

_**Bunny Ming, MinhyukLee, lee jeun yeon, kyuminMin, Mrs. Jo,  
><strong>_

_**tanskyu, Dila choi, cacacaminnie, kyuheartbeat(s), **_

dan_ **haecha lee **_yang sudah_** mereview **_**di chapter sebelumnya**_** :)  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Confusion<strong>_

_**This story belongs to me**_

**SiBum, KyuMin, HaeHyuk, HanChul,**

**YeWook, KangTeuk, YunJae, **_**Hints**_**!ChangBum**

_**Are belongs to each other, God and themselves**_

_**Genre :**_

_**A little bit of Romance, A little bit of Angst, Friendship, Fail!Humor**_

_**Rating : T**_

_**Length :**_

_**Chaptered **__**Chapter 7**_

_**Summary :**_

**Cinta itu jujur bukan?**

**Lalu, maukah kau jujur padaku?**

**Jika kau mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku?**

_**Warning :**_

_**Yaoi, BL, BoyXBoy, Shonen-ai, OOC! AU! Facebook mode on! Short chapter!**_

_**A/N :**_

_**Don't like, don't read!**_

_**If you don't just don't read!**_

_**Enjoyed it. Hope you Read and Comment^^**_

_**Thank you~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Confusion<strong>_

_**Chapter 7**_

_Present by_** Umu Humairo Cho**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter<em> Sebelumnya—

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sungmin menghela napas, lalu menceritakannya. "Iya, abis aku komen di status aku itu, yang ngeladenin si _Gamers_, aku ngga bales komenan kamu 'kan? Nah itu aku chattingan sama _Gamers_. Kalian tahu ngga? Masa dia ngomong seakan-akan kita temen yang paling dekeeeet banget atau malah kayak orang pacaran. Terus dia bilang aku _sensitive_. Aku balas aja aku begitu karena aku sayang sama Kibummie. Tapi parahnya dia balesnya dengan bilang…"

Sungmin memotong ceritanya. Keempatnya menunggu Sungmin melanjutkan. Tapi…Sungmin tak kunjung membuka mulut. Sampai akhirnya Heechul berseru. "_Ya_! Dia bilang apa? Cerita jangan nanggung-nanggung -_-"

Sungmin terlihat ragu. Namun akhirnya membalas. "Dia bilang dia menyayangi ku."

Hening. Keempatnya merespon.

Satu menit, masih _loading_.

Dua menit, masih sama.

Tiga menit, masih ngga ada tanda.

Empat menit, masih hening juga.

Lima menit, mulai sadar.

Enam, tujuh, delapan, Sembilan, sepuluh menit—

"APAAAAAAAAAAAA?" keempatnya berteriak kompak. Membuat Sungmin menutup telinga.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 7 – It is Serious!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>Setelah teriakkan nelangsa ke empat sahabatnya itu, Sungmin mendelik. Berucap sinis, "Bisakah kalian tidak mencoba menghancurkan gendang telinga ku? Lama-lama aku bisa rada-rada budi nih kayak si Siwon nya Kibummie."<p>

Mendengarnya kalimat itu, Kibum menatap Sungmin. "_Hyung_ apa deh. Lagipula biasa aja. Kayak Kyuhyun nya _hyung_ ngga gitu aja," balas Kibum yang entah mengapa merasa sedikit kesal. Ke empat sahabatnya tersenyum lebar lalu menggoda Kibum secara bersamaan. "Ciiieee yang belain Siwon~"

Kibum terdiam. Dalam hati merutuk dirinya. 'Iya juga ya? Kenapa aku belain Siwon ya? Aish!' batinnya heran. Mengabaikan ke delapan pasang mata yang menatapnya. Kibum mendengus dan berucap. "Aish. Sudahlah _hyung_. Sekali-kali ceng-in Sungmin _hyung_ dong~ masa aku terus," tawar Kibum. Yang lain hanya geleng-geleng tanda tidak setujua. Dan Kibum? Hanya merutuk dalam hati.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Dunia pasti berputar, dan di setiap perputaran pasti menemukan sesuatu yang tak terduga jika memang hal itu bisa berhenti lalu berputar lagi.<p>

Tapi cinta? Ketika kita mencoba untuk memutar hati dan berhadapan dengan cinta itu sendiri? Apa yang akan kita temukan di sana? Kebahagiaan? Rasa sakit? Atau…apa? Tidak ada yang tahu karena hanya orang yang merasakanlah yang bisa mengetahuinya.

Ketika kau di hadapkan pada seseorang yang tiba-tiba mengatakan bahwa ia mencintaimu, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Senang? Atau sedih?

* * *

><p><strong>...<br>**

* * *

><p>Hari-hari berlalu, Sungmin maupun Kibum masih galau soal teman <em>facebook<em> mereka itu. Keduanya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kenal saja di dunia maya? Tapi kenapa bisa bilang cinta dan sayang?

Dan lagi…Siwon itu seakan mengatakan bahwa dirinya itu adalah orang 'terkenal'. Heyo~ ini aneh? Apakah…Tuhan sedang menguji mereka?

.

.

**Sungmin Lee**

Masih galau. _**About an hour ago – Like – Comment**_

**Kibum Kim, Hyukjae Lee, Heechulrella Pangeran Hankyung,** _and _**4998**_**others**__ like this._

**Kibum Kim**

_Same as like me hyung_ -_- Masih galau. _About an hour ago – __**Like**_

**Hyukjae Lee**

Masa galau? Bukannya beruntung di tembak merekaaa? _2 hour ago – __**Like**_

**Heechulrella Pangeran Hankyung**

*tepok mulut Eunhyuk* _2 hour ago – __**Like**_

**Sungmin Lee**

-_- _2 hour ago ago – __**Like**_

**Kibum Kim**

-_- _59 minutes ago – __**Like**_

**Hyukjae Lee**

Lah? Kok aku di tepok? Aku bener 'kan _hyung_? _58 minutes ago – __**Like**_

**Yesung Eternal Ryeowook**

Kayaknya kau salah deh, Nyuk. Jahat banget lu jadi orang. _57 minutes ago – __**Like**_

**Hyukjae Lee**

Lah kok jahat? Mereka beruntung dong-_- Aku aja iri. Aku juga mau di tembak sama…eh…ngga jadi deh, kabur aja *merasa hawa mulai ngga enak* _55 minutes ago – __**Like**_

**Heechulrella Pangeran Hankyung**

Di tembak siapa? _Fishy_? Mimpi aja sana. Dasar monyet jelek. Bukannya menghibur malah bikin mereka tambah galau. Awas aja kalau ketemu. Gue pites lo Nyuk. _54 minutes ago – __**Like**_

**Hyukjae Lee**

Ebuset _hyung_. emang gue kutu apa di pites? Yaudeh, gue minta maaf deh. **Sungmin Lee**, **Kibum Kim**, maafin aye yak? Jangan marah lah. _Love youuuuu_ :3 #cipok _52 minutes ago – __**Like**_

**Sungmin Lee**

==" _50 minutes ago – __**Like**_

**Kibum Kim**

==" _50 minutes ago – __**Like**_

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Aish. Kangen <em>umma<em>~~ huweee mereka jahat banget sih ninggalin aku tiga tahun di sini?" gumam Kibum sendirian sambil mengguling-gulingkan tubuhnya di kasur favoritnya. Kemudian tatapannya beralih ke langit-langit kamar. Lagi-lagi isi sms itu selalu teringat di otaknya.

'Oh ayolah! Itu hanya sms biasa dan bisa saja kalau Simba sedang mengerjaimu 'kan Kim Kibum? Jangan terlalu banyak berharap~~' batin Kibum kesal dengan pikirannya yang seolah selalu meminta bahwa Simba memanglah Siwon. Oh! Yang benar saja.

Kini mata Kibum beralih melihat sebuah figura. Figura yang di dalamnya terdapat foto Super Junior M yang sedang memegang piala penghargaan. Senyum Siwon…memang selalu manis. Senyum itu seakan seperti malaikat, dan itulah yang Kibum suka dari sosok Choi Siwon.

Menjadi seorang _fanboy_? Ah, bukankah jarang. Apalagi sampai mencintainya. Cinta seorang _fan_ kepada bias? Lebih dari itu. Bahkan Kibum rela menganggap dirinya menyimpang hanya karena ia begitu menggilai Siwon. Dan sekarang…ia di hadapkan pada kenyataan seperti ini? Sebenarnya apa yang Tuhan rencanakan?

"ARRGGHHH! Aku pusing!" teriak Kibum kesal. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya kemudian duduk bersila. Kembali terfokus pada laptopnya. Dan…retinanya menangkap ID seseorang. _PrinceHorse Simba_?

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PrinceHorse Simba<strong>

Bertanya kenapa sampai seperti ini? Bertanya kenapa aku bisa menebaknya? Oh ayolah~ aku memiliki Tuhan yang bisa saja setiap waktu memberiku petunjuk dan…ketika melihat gerak-geriknya saja, aku sudah tahu. Tapi maaf…aku tidak bisa…kehilangan kamu. Walaupun kita belum pernah bertemu. Setidaknya aku yakin, _ProPic_-mu adalah asli dan…semakin dalam mengenalmu, semakin membuatku tertarik. Maaf…dan terimakasih. _Just now __**– Like – Comment**_

**PrinceRice HanCool, Fish Prince Handsome, Gamers Evil Sejati**, _and_ **4999** _**others**__ like this._

**Zhoumi Mimi**

Heh? Tumben banget kau nulis status begini, Kuda? Ada apa? _Just now – __**Like**_

**Gamers Evil Sejati**

Gara-gara lu _hyung_. Gue keceplosan 'kan jadinya. _Just now – __**Like**_

**Fish Prince Handsome**

Wah, _big applause_ buat kalian berdua. Wkwk XD _Just now – __**Like**_

**KueMochi Cute**

Ih gege _romantic_. Andaiiii aja 'dia' begitu #ketawamiris _Just now – __**Like**_

Mr. Cook **Eternal** Magnae

Heuh~ begini lagi. Ayolah, jujur saja deh kalau begini. **Gamers Evil Sejati**, minta maaf sana terus jelasin. _Hyung_ juga deh sebaiknya. _Just now – __**Like**_

**PrinceRice HanCool**

Aku tidak mengerti. Tapi soal Simba dan Gamers, eum, _no comment_. Sebaiknya kita bicarakan langsung saja. Jangan di sini. _Kajjaaaaa_~ _Just now __**– Like – 7 people**_

* * *

><p><strong>PrinceHorse Simba<strong>

_Duibuqi_ :') _Just now __**–**__**Like – Comment**_

_**724 people like this.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Gamers Evil Sejati<strong>

_Mianhe_ :) _Just now __**– Like – Comment**_

_**1370 people like this.**_

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Alis Kibum bertaut membacanya. Dengan cepat ia mengklik kolom <em>chat<em> dan men-_search_ nama Sungmin. Dan _got it_. Segera saja Kibum menge-_chat_ _hyung_ _kyeopta_nya itu.

**Kibum** : _Hyung_~

Alis Kibum bertaut ketika Sungmin tak kunjung membalas. Namun kemudian Sungmin membalasnya membuat Kibum tersenyum.

**Sungmin** : _Ne chagi? Waeyo?_

**Kibum** : Sudah lihat…status Simba belum?

**Sungmin** : Hah? Buat apa?

**Kibum** : _Hyung_ baca deh. Ayo dong~ aku bingung nih _hyung_.

**Sungmin** : Eung? Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar, _ne_?

**Kibum** : Iya _hyuuung_ :)

* * *

><p>Setelahnya, Sungmin benar-benar melihat status Simba. Yang sebelumnya melihat berandanya ada status Gamers dan Simba di sana. 'Minta maaf? Sama siapa?' batin Sungmin. Merasa penasaran, sampai akhirnya ia cepat-cepat mengklik nama <em>facebook<em> Simba dan menuju ke profilnya.

* * *

><p><strong>PrinceHorse Simba<strong>

Bertanya kenapa sampai seperti ini? Bertanya kenapa aku bisa menebaknya? Oh ayolah~ aku memiliki Tuhan yang bisa saja setiap waktu memberiku petunjuk dan…ketika melihat gerak-geriknya saja. Aku sudah tahu. Tapi maaf…aku tidak bisa…kehilangan kamu. Walaupun kita belum pernah bertemu. Setidaknya aku yakin, ProPic-mu adalah asli dan…semakin dalam mengenalmu, semakin membuatku tertarik. Maaf…dan terimakasih. _Just now __**– Like – Comment**_

**PrinceRice HanCool, Fish Prince Handsome, Gamers Evil Sejati**, _and_ **4999****others** like this.

**Zhoumi Mimi**

Heh? Tumben banget kau nulis status begini, Kuda? Ada apa? _Just now – __**Like**_

**Gamers Evil Sejati**

Gara-gara lu _hyung_. Gue keceplosan 'kan jadinya. _Just now – __**Like**_

**Fish Prince Handsome**

Wah, _big applause_ buat kalian berdua. _Just now – __**Like**_

**KueMochi Cute**

Ih gege _romantic_. Andaiiii aja 'dia' begitu #ketawamiris _Just now – __**Like**_

**Mr. Cook Eternal Magnae**

Heuh~ begini lagi. Ayolah, jujur saja deh kalau begini. **Gamers Evil Sejati**, minta maaf sana terus jelasin. _Hyung_ juga deh sebaiknya. _Just now – __**Like**_

**PrinceRice HanCool**

Aku tidak mengerti. Tapi soal Simba dan Gamers, eum, _no comment_. Sebaiknya kita bicarakan langsung saja. Jangan di sini. _Kajjaaaaa_~ _Just now __**– Like – 7 people**_

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Sungmin semakin tidak mengerti. Tapi satu yang dia tangkap. Komenan Gamers. Keceplosan? Apa…itu yang di <em>chat<em> oleh Gamers kepada dirinya waktu itu?

Cepat-cepat, Sungmin menge-_chat_ Kibum.

**Sungmin** : Tambah galau. Ngga ngerti sama mereka.

**Kibum** : *_nods_* Aku jugaaa~

**Sungmin** : Aku mau komen ah~

**Kibum** : Maunya juga gitu. Tapi yakin deh ngga ada yang bales. _Hyung_ liat komenan terakhirnya deh~

**Sungmin** : Iya juga ya?

**Kibum** : Huft~ begini nih karma. _Umma_ sering nasehatin aku biar ngga sering _chat_ sama orang asing. Apalagi ngga pernah ketemu. Dan hasilnya, ya begini _hyung_ :(

**Sungmin** : _Ne_, jangan sedih ya Kibummie _chagi_? Kamu masih punya kami kok :)

**Kibum** : *_nods_* _Gomawo hyungie_~

**Sungmin** : _Arraseo chagi_ :D

**Kibum** : ^_^

Setelahnya, Sungmin tidak lagi membalas dan malah mengomentari status Gamers.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Gamers Evil Sejati<strong>

_Mianhe_ :) _30 minutes ago __**– Like – Comment**_

_**1370 people like this.**_

**Sungmin Lee**

Gamers aku mau tanya dong. Boleh 'kan? _Just now – __**Like**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Sungmin sengaja hanya menulis itu. Tak lama, beberapa menit kemudian sih, ia melihat ada balasan dari Gamers.

* * *

><p><strong>Gamers Evil Sejati<strong>

_Mianhe_ :) _30 minutes ago __**– Like**_

_**1370 people like this.**_

**Sungmin Lee**

Gamers aku mau tanya dong. Boleh 'kan? _Just now __**– Like**_

**Gamers Evil Sejati**

Tanya apa? _Just now – __**Like**_

**Sungmin Lee**

Yang waktu itu kamu _chat_ ke aku…Cuma bercanda 'kan? :) _Just now – __**Like**_

* * *

><p>Setelah menekan <em>enter<em>, Sungmin terdiam. Sebenarnya takut akan kenyataan yang akan ia ketahui nanti. Tapi…ia benar-benar harus tahu. Ia benar-benar harus tahu. Harus.

Tapi sudah hampir sepuluh menit belum ada balasan. Sebenarnya apa sih yang salah dengan pertanyaannya? Ayolah~ balas~~, rengek Sungmin dalam hati.

Dan…kemudian ia melihat ada satu _notif_ di _facebook_nya. Dengan cepat ia membukanya. _Got it_! Itu komenan balasan dari Gamers.

* * *

><p><em><strong>1 new notification – Gamers Evil Sejati <strong>__commented on__** his status.**_

.

**Gamers Evil Sejati**

Mianhe :) _30 minutes ago __**– Like – Comment**_

_**1370 people like this.**_

**Sungmin Lee**

Gamers aku mau tanya dong. Boleh 'kan? _Just now – __**Like**_

**Gamers Evil Sejati**

Tanya apa? _Just now – __**Like**_

**Sungmin Lee**

Yang waktu itu kamu chat ke aku…Cuma bercanda 'kan? :) _20 minutes ago – __**Like**_

**Gamers Evil Sejati**

Maaf. _Just now – __**Like**_

* * *

><p>Maaf? Cuma maaf? eh, tunggu, ada lagi.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Gamers Evil Sejati<strong>

Mianhe :) _30 minutes ago – _Like _– Comment_

_**1370 people like this.**_

**Sungmin** Lee

Gamers aku mau tanya dong. Boleh 'kan? _Just now – __**Like**_

**Gamers Evil Sejati**

Tanya apa? _Just now – __**Like**_

**Sungmin Lee**

Yang waktu itu kamu chat ke aku…Cuma bercanda 'kan? :) _20 minutes ago – __**Like**_

**Gamers Evil Sejati**

Maaf. _Just now – _Like

**Gamers Evil Sejati**

Tapi aku serius. _Just now_ _**– Like**_

* * *

><p>'Deg'<p>

Jantung Sungmin berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Ini…pasti mimpi 'kan?

"Tuhan, pasti ini mimpi 'kan? Pasti!" Sungmin mengacak rambutnya kasar. Ini benar-benar…mengejutkan!

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**To be Continued**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note<strong>_ : Ya Tuhaaaan~ maaf ya _readerdeul_, saya molor mulu apdet nih _ff_ :(

Soalnya ide _ff_ ini…susaaaaah :(

Saya mau UAS dulu. Jadi…sampai jumpa setelah UAS.

Yasudah, gimana pendapat kalian sama _chapter_ ini?

Jelek? Ancur? Anta? Saya tahuuuu :3

Kalau begitu…_RnR_ plisss~~~?

Makasih :)

.

_**Loved,**_

_**Fujimoto Yumi**_


	9. Chapter 8 : Nothing Impossible

_**Thanks to :  
><strong>_

_**Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, DiKa elf, Lil'cute Bear, JiYoo861015, black devil,**_

_**fardil, nurul sungmin, cloudYS, ChubbyKyuMinHae, haecha lee,  
><strong>_

_**riyu, choi sila, NamiGyu, **_dan_ **mhila sungmin **_yang sudah mereview di chapter sebelumnya_**^^  
><strong>_

_**.  
><strong>_

_**Untuk kyuheartbeats : Kemarin memang baru chap 7. Soalnya waktu chap 5 di bagi jadi dua.  
><strong>_

_**.  
><strong>_

_**Thanks for review^^ Mohon reviewnya lagi ya? :D  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Confusion<strong>_

_**This story belongs to me**_

**SiBum, KyuMin, HaeHyuk, HanChul,**

**YeWook, KangTeuk, YunJae, Changmin**

_**Are belongs to each other, God and themselves**_

_**Genre :**_

_**A little bit of Romance, A little bit of Angst, Friendship, Fail!Humor**_

_**Rating : T**_

_**Length :**_

_**Chaptered!**__**Chapter 8**_

_**Summary :**_

**Semuanya terasa seperti mimpi.**

**Tuhan, sebenarnya apa ini?**

**Takdir apa yang Kau coba berikan kepadaku?**

**Dan _yeah, nothing impossible in this life._  
><strong>

_**Warning :**_

_**Yaoi, BL, BoyXBoy, Shonen-ai, OOC! AU! Facebook mode on! Short chapter!**_

_**A/N :**_

_**Don't like, don't read!**_

_**If you don't just don't read!**_

_**Enjoyed it. Hope you Read and Comment^^**_

_**Thank you~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Confusion<strong>_

_**Chapter 8**_

_Present by_** Fujimoto Yumi  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter<em> Sebelumnya—

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Gamers Evil Sejati**

Mianhe :) _30 minutes ago – _Like _– Comment_

_**1370 people like this.**_

**Sungmin** Lee

Gamers aku mau tanya dong. Boleh 'kan? _Just now – __**Like**_

**Gamers Evil Sejati**

Tanya apa? _Just now – __**Like**_

**Sungmin Lee**

Yang waktu itu kamu chat ke aku…Cuma bercanda 'kan? :) _20 minutes ago – __**Like**_

**Gamers Evil Sejati**

Maaf. _Just now – _Like

**Gamers Evil Sejati**

Tapi aku serius. _Just now_ _**– Like**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>'Deg'<p>

Jantung Sungmin berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Ini…pasti mimpi 'kan?

"Tuhan, pasti ini mimpi 'kan? Pasti!" Sungmin mengacak rambutnya kasar. Ini benar-benar…mengejutkan!

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 8 – Nothing Impossible**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>Sungmin membeku di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia kembali membaca apa yang Gamers tulis. Tunggu…ini maksudnya apa?<p>

Cepat-cepat Sungmin membalas komenan itu.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Gamers Evil Sejati<strong>

Mianhe :) _30 minutes ago – _Like _– Comment_

_**1370 people like this.**_

**Sungmin** Lee

Gamers aku mau tanya dong. Boleh 'kan? _20 minutes ago – __**Like**_

**Gamers Evil Sejati**

Tanya apa? _18 minutes ago – __**Like**_

**Sungmin Lee**

Yang waktu itu kamu chat ke aku…Cuma bercanda 'kan? :) _13 minutes ago – __**Like**_

**Gamers Evil Sejati**

Maaf. _5 minutes ago – _Like

**Gamers Evil Sejati**

Tapi aku serius. _5 minutes ago_ _**– Like**_

**Sungmin Lee**

T-tunggu…k-kamu lagi bercanda 'kan? _4 minutes ago __**– Like**_

**Gamers Evil Sejati**

Sayangnya tidak :) Maaf, tapi aku benar-benar menyukaimu. _3 minutes ago __**– Like**_

**Sungmin Lee**

_How could it be_? _Just now __**– Like**_

* * *

><p>Tidak ada jawaban. Setelah Sungmin menekan <em>enter<em> ia kira Gamers akan segera membalasnya dan…ah! Ternyata Gamers menge-_chat_nya.

* * *

><p><strong>Gamers<strong> : Maaf.

* * *

><p>Sungmin diam. Bingung harus membalas bagaimana. Tapi dia…tidak boleh lari dari kenyataan 'kan?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sungmin<strong> : Maaf? Untuk…apalagi?

**Gamers** : Membuatmu terkejut. Aku tahu mungkin ini aneh. Mengingat kita tidak pernah bertemu dan aku sering menyakitimu melalui kata-kataku.

Kau boleh tidak percaya. Aku…hanya mengungkapkannya kok. Sudah terlanjur keceplosan kemarin. Daripada bohong, mending aku terusin 'kan? Yah, aku suka kamu Lee Sungmin :D

* * *

><p>'DEG'<p>

Jantung Sungmin berdetak lebih cepat saat membacanya. Apa ini? Apa ini rasa yang di rasakan seseorang ketika ada orang yang mengatakan cinta?

* * *

><p><strong>Gamers<strong> : _Gamers Evil Sejati is ask you to using the Video chat programs. Check out the link._ .php/…* (*link asal T.T)

* * *

><p>'DEG'<p>

"A-aish! B-bagaimana ini. Aku belum siaaaap! Aish, maaf ya Gamers. Mungkin ngga sekarang kita _Video _chat nya T.T" gumam Sungmin sendirian.

Dengan segera, Sungmin membalas _chat_-an Gamers.

* * *

><p><strong>Sungmin<strong> : Maaf. Aku ngga bisa _accept_ soal _Video chat_ itu. Em…belum siap. Maaf ya Gamers?

**Gamers** : _No prob_ :) _Btw_, Sungmin-_ah_, _may I know your phone number_?

* * *

><p>"<em>WHAT<em>? E-eh, ini…kasih ngga ya? T-tapi…dia tadi ngga nembak aku 'kan? _Okay_ Sungmin, santai…relaks, okay?" ucap Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri dan mulai mengetik nomornya.

* * *

><p><strong>Sungmin<strong> : 08010-1371-8688

**Gamers** : _Gomawo_ :)

**Sungmin** : Kalau ka—

_**Gamers is offline**_

* * *

><p>"Aish! Selalu begitu! Ngeseliiiiin!" kesal Sungmin. Pikirannya mulai melayang kemana-mana. Apa yang harus ia ceritakan nanti pada teman-temannya? Aish, kenapa jadi begini?<p>

"Ish! Kenapa sih…dia selalu saja membuatku bingung."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p><strong>Sungmin Lee<strong>

Menyebalkan. Selalu membuatku bingung. Aku ngga tau kenapaaa? Tapi jangan begini dong~~ _at 01:09pm __**– Like**_

**You, Hyukjae Lee, Kibum Kim,** _and_ **999 **_**others**__ like this_.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>Kibum yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan musik sambil sesekali melihat <em>facebook<em>nya pun cepat-cepat membaca dengan seksama status Sungmin.

Kemudian mengomentarinya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p><strong>Sungmin Lee<strong>

Menyebalkan. Selalu membuatku bingung. Aku ngga tau kenapaaa? Tapi jangan begini dong~~ _at 01:09pm __**– Like**_

**You, Hyukjae Lee, Kibum Kim, **_and_ **999 **_**others**__ like this._

**Kibum Kim**

_Wae hyung_? siapa yang bikin _hyung_ bingung? _At 01:12pm __**– Like**_

**Sungmin Lee**

Siapa lagi kalau bukan 'dia', Bummie T.T _at 01:14pm __**– Like**_

**Kibum Kim**

Gamers ya _hyung_? _at 01:15pm_ _**– Like**_

**Sungmin Lee**

Ngga usah di sebut bisa kaliiik neng Kibummie T^T _at 01:18pm __**– Like**_

**Kibum Kim**

Eh? _Mianhe hyung_, ehehehe :D _at 01:19pm __**– Like**_

**Sungmin Lee**

Bummie aku mau cerita. _Message_ ya :D _at 01:21pm __**– Like**_

**Kibum Kim**

_Ne hyung_^^ _at 01:22pm __**– Like**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sungmin Lee<strong>, _at 01:24pm_

Bummie, masa Gamers tadi _chat_ aku terus bilang dia suka aku.

* * *

><p>Kibum yang membacanya mengerutkan kening. Loh, bukannya kemarin bilangnya sayang? Kok sekarang Cuma suka?<p>

Dengan segera, Kibum membalas pesan Sungmin.

* * *

><p><strong>Sungmin Lee<strong>, _at 01:24pm_

Bummie, masa Gamers tadi chat aku terus bilang dia suka aku.

**Kibum Kim**, _at 01:30pm_

Loh? Katanya kemarin sayang sama _hyung_?

**Sungmin Lee**, _at 01:32pm_

Iya. Pokoknya gitu deh. Nih, aku kopiin _chat-tan_ aku sama dia ya?

**Kibum Kim**, _at 01:33pm_

_Ne hyung :D_

**Sungmin Lee**, _at 01:37pm_

**Gamers** : Maaf.

**Sungmin** : Maaf? Untuk…apalagi?

**Gamers** : Membuatmu terkejut. Aku tahu mungkin ini aneh. Mengingat kita tidak pernah bertemu dan aku sering menyakitimu melalui kata-kataku.

Kau boleh tidak percaya. Aku…hanya mengungkapkannya kok. Sudah terlanjur keceplosan kemarin. Daripada bohong, mending aku terusin 'kan? Yah, aku suka kamu Lee Sungmin :D

**Gamers** : _Gamers Evil Sejati is ask you to using the Video chat programs. Check out the link._ .php/…* (*link asal T.T)

**Sungmin** : Maaf. Aku ngga bisa _accept_ soal _Video chat_ itu. Em…belum siap. Maaf ya Gamers?

**Gamers** : _No prob_ :) _Btw_, Sungmin-_ah_, _may I know your phone number_?

**Sungmin** : 08010-1371-8688

**Gamers** : _Gomawo_ :)

**Sungmin** : Kalau ka—

_**Gamers is offline**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>Mata Kibum membulat ketika membaca <em>chat-tan<em> dimana Gamers mengajak Sungmin untuk _Video chat_. Ini…serius? Tapi kenapa Sungmin malah menolaknya?

Dengan cepat…Kibum membalasnya lagi.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p><strong>Sungmin Lee<strong>, _at 01:24pm_

Bummie, masa Gamers tadi chat aku terus bilang dia suka aku.

**Kibum Kim**, _at 01:30pm_

Loh? Katanya kemarin sayang sama _hyung_?

**Sungmin Lee**, _at 01:32pm_

Iya. Pokoknya gitu deh. Nih, aku kopiin _chat-tan_ aku sama dia ya?

**Kibum Kim**, _at 01:33pm_

_Ne hyung :D_

**Sungmin Lee**, _at 01:37pm_

**Gamers** : Maaf.

**Sungmin** : Maaf? Untuk…apalagi?

**Gamers** : Membuatmu terkejut. Aku tahu mungkin ini aneh. Mengingat kita tidak pernah bertemu dan aku sering menyakitimu melalui kata-kataku.

Kau boleh tidak percaya. Aku…hanya mengungkapkannya kok. Sudah terlanjur keceplosan kemarin. Daripada bohong, mending aku terusin 'kan? Yah, aku suka kamu Lee Sungmin :D

**Gamers** : _Gamers Evil Sejati is ask you to using the Video chat programs. Check out the link._ .php/…* (*link asal T.T)

**Sungmin** : Maaf. Aku ngga bisa _accept_ soal _Video chat_ itu. Em…belum siap. Maaf ya Gamers?

**Gamers** : _No prob_ :) _Btw_, Sungmin-_ah_, _may I know your phone number_?

**Sungmin** : 08010-1371-8688

**Gamers** : _Gomawo_ :)

**Sungmin** : Kalau ka—

_**Gamers is offline**_

**Kibum Kim**, _at 01:40pm_

Dia ngajakin _Video chat hyung_? terus kok _hyung_ tolak siiiiih?

**Sungmin Lee**, _at 01:42pm_

Abisan aku belum siap T.T

**Kibum Kim**, _at 01:44pm_

Padahal 'kan kesempatan _hyung_.

**Sungmin Lee**, _at 01:45pm_

Iya sih T.T

**Kibum Kim**, _at 01:47pm_

Yaudah, PDKT aja dulu. 'kan dia abis minta nomor _hyung_ tuh. Ciiieee :p

**Sungmin Lee**, _at 01:49pm_

Bummie apaan sih. Ledekin Simba nih :p

**Kibum Kim**, _at 01:51pm_

Ahahaha iya maaf. Semangat _hyung_^^

**Sungmin Lee**, _at 01:53pm_

Makasih _chagi_^^

**Kibum Kim**, _at 01:55pm_

Iya _hyung_ :D Sama-sama.

* * *

><p>Setelahnya Sungmin tak lagi membalas. Kibum hanya tersenyum. Sesekali ia kembali membaca <em>chattan<em> _hyung_nya itu dengan Gamers. Apakah hal yang seperti itu sama dengan menyatakan cinta? Menembak _hyung_nya gitu? Yah, untungnya Gamers tidak meminta jawaban Sungmin.

Kalau minta, apa ya jawaban Sungmin _hyung_?, pikir Kibum.

Sedang asik memikirkan bagaimana kelanjutan kisah Sungmin-Gamers, tiba-tiba Kibum merasakan getaran di atas kasurnya. Ah, ternyata ada pesan masuk di _handphone_nya.

Dengan cepat Kibum mengambilnya dan melihat siapa yang mengiriminya pesan.

'Simba?' batinnya.

Kibum dengan segera membuka dan membacanya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p><em>From : Simba<em>

_Maaf ya, Kibum-ah?_

* * *

><p>Alisnya bertaut. Apa ini?<p>

Kibum mulai memutar otaknya. Untuk apa Simba meminta maaf? dengan segera Kibum pun membalasnya.

* * *

><p><em>To : Simba<em>

_Maaf kenapa?_

* * *

><p><em>From : Simba<em>

_Maaf karena kemarin tiba-tiba menelponmu, lalu…yah, mengatakan hal itu._

* * *

><p><em>To : Simba<em>

_Itu 'kau serius yah?_

* * *

><p><em>From : Simba<em>

_Menurutmu?_

* * *

><p><em>To : Simba<em>

_Jangan menyebalkan. Dan…satu pertanyaanku. Bagaimana dulu 'kau tau bahwa aku sempat ragu sama perasaanku ke Changmin?_

* * *

><p><em>From : Simba<em>

_Insting. Insting seseorang terhadap orang yang dia suka._

* * *

><p><em>To : Simba<em>

_Ada yang seperti itu?_

* * *

><p><em>From : Simba<em>

_Why not? Aku serius._

* * *

><p><em>To : Simba<em>

_Yang mana?_

* * *

><p><em>From : Simba<em>

_Mencintaimu._

* * *

><p><em>To : Simba<em>

_Hah? O-oh, y-yang itu. A-anu…tapi 'kan kita belum pernah ketemu Simba_

* * *

><p><em>From : Simba<em>

_Aku tau^^ Mau Video chat?_

* * *

><p><em>To : Simba<em>

_Serius?_

* * *

><p><em>From : Simba<em>

_If you wish it._

* * *

><p><em>To : Simba<em>

_Ma—_

* * *

><p>"Eh? Loh kok? Lah? Kok nih <em>hp<em> mati sih? ARRGGHHH! 'Kan mau tau muka tuh orang! Hueeee _ummaaaaa_~~ kenapa nih _hp_ mesti mati? Kenapaaa?" teriak Kibum nelangsa di kamarnya. Membanting _handphone_nya yang sudah tak bernyawa dan mengambil _charge-ran_ di atas meja belajarnya. Kemudian beralih ke laptop yang sejak tadi ia buka.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p><strong>Hyukjae Lee<strong>

Ini orang pada kemana? Perasaan tadi **Kibum Kim** sama **Sungmin Lee** ada deh. Lah sekarang ngilang? _50 minutes ago __**– Like – Comment**_

**You, Hyukjae Lee, Heechulrella Pangeran Hankyung**, _and_ **318 **_**others**__ like this._

**Heechulrella Pangeran Hankyung**

Bilang aja kangen 'kan sama gue, nyet? _49 minutes ago __**– Like**_

**Hyukjae Lee**

Najis _hyung_ gue kangen sama elu :p _48 minutes ago __**– Like**_

**Yesung Eternal Ryeowook**

Kenapa nyet? Bukannya elu lagi anteng smsan sama _Fish Prince_? Masih inget kita? _46 minutes ago __**– Like**_

**Hyukjae Lee**

Ih, Yesung _hyung_ ngambek :p _45 minutes ago __**– Like**_

**Yesung Eternal Ryeowook**

Idih, amit amat gue ngambek sama elu. Ada apaan sih? _43 minutes ago __**– Like**_

**Sungmin Lee**

Kenapa, Nyuk? _35 minutes ago __**– Like**_

**Hyukjae Lee**

Yesung _hyung_ : Gapapa sih _hyung_.

Sungminnie _hyung_ : _Hyuuuuung_~~ kangen #peluksampesesek _33 minutes ago __**– Like**_

**Sungmin Lee**

WOY! Entar gue mati gimanaaa? _32 minutes ago __**– Like**_

**Fish Prince Handsome**

Ngga nyariin aku yah? :D _30 minutes ago __**– Like**_

**Heechulrella Pangeran Hankyung**

Ciieee **Hyukjae Lee**! Wkwkwk Ciiie monyet~~ _29 minutes ago __**– Like**_

**Yesung Eternal Ryeowook**

Ciiiee kunyuk! Wkwk _26 minutes ago __**– Like**_

**Sungmin Lee**

Ciiie Hyukkie~~ ahahah _23 minutes ago __**– Like**_

**Hyukjae Lee**

Apaan sih semuanya? #_blush_ _20 minutes ago __**– Like**_

**Fish Prince Handsome**

**Sungmin Lee**, hei, kamu dapet sama dari Gamers :D _19 minutes ago __**– Like**_

**Hyukjae Lee**

Ciiie Sungmin _hyung_! wkwk _18 minutes ago __**– Like**_

**Heechulrella Pangeran Hankyung**

Ciiie Sungminnieee~~ _17 minutes ago __**– Like**_

**Yesung Eternal Ryeowook**

Lancar ya Min? wkwk _15 minutes ago __**– Like**_

**Kibum Kim**

Ahahah ciiie Sungmin _hyung_ :p _at 01:45pm __**– Like**_

**Sungmin Lee**

Kibummie apaan sih! #cubitinKibummie _at 01:46pm __**– Like**_

**Fish Prince Handsome**

**Kibum Kim**, kamu juga dari Simba, ahaha _at 01:48pm __**– Like**_

**Sungmin Lee**

Ciiie Kibummie~~ _Just now __**– Like**_

**Heechulrella Pangeran Hankyung**

Ehem-ehem xD _Just now __**– Like**_

**Yesung Eternal Ryeowook**

Uhuk-uhuk :p _Just now __**– Like**_

**Hyukjae Lee**

Ciiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~~

Yesung _hyung_ : Keselek _hyung_? wkwk _Just now __**– Like**_

**Kibum Kim**

==" _Just now __**– Like**_

**Sungmin Lee**

Ahahahaha :D _Just now __**– Like**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>Kibum lagi-lagi geleng-geleng kepala terhadap apa yang baru saja terjadi. Pasti akan seperti ini jika sudah berkumpul dengan teman-temannya.<p>

Ia merasa sangat senang. Ia benar-benar merasa sangat bahagia memiliki mereka. Sampai-sampai ia lupa kalau tadi ia sedang kesal soal _handphone_ nya yang mati tiba-tiba. Padahal 'kan Simba ngajakin _Video chat_?

"Oh iya!" gumam Kibum tanpa sadar.

Dan begitu juga dengan Sungmin. Semuanya terasa lebih ringan ketika sudah berhadapan dengan orang-orang kesayangannya. Heechul, Yesung, Eunhyuk dan Kibum adalah orang yang berharga untuknya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p><strong>Kibum Kim<strong>

_Thanks God for your present to me. Yeah, nothing impossible in this life_. Termasuk tentang rasa bahagia dan keterkejutan. Yah, Kau memang selalu memiliki segala hal tak terduga. _Gomawo_ :D _about a minutes ago __**– Like – Comment**_

**You, Sungmin Lee, Hyukjae Lee, PrinceHorse Simba,** _and_ **998**_** others**_ _like this._

_**View all 10 comments**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p><strong>Sungmin Lee<strong>

Di dunia ini memang tidak ada yang tidak mungkin. Nyatanya semua bisa terjadi di luar perkiraan. Terkejut ketika di hadapkan pada hal seperti itu. Ahaha, terimakasih Tuhan. Aku menyayangiMu :D _about a minutes ago __**– Like – Comment**_

**You, Gamers Evil Sejati, Kibum Kim, Junsu Kim,** _and_ **1370 **_**others**__ like this_.

_**View all 13 comments**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p><strong>Gamers Evil Sejati<strong>

_Saranghae_ **Sungmin Lee** :D _Just now __**– Like – Comment**_

_**You**_**, **_and_** 1377 **_**people like this.**_

* * *

><p><strong>PrinceHorse Simba<strong>

_Wo ai ni_ **Kibum Kim** :D _Just now __**– Like – Comment**_

_**You**__, and _**1000**_**people like this.**_

* * *

><p>"!" dan begitulah reaksi Heecul, Yesung dan Eunhyuk. Ini…maksudnya apaaaaa?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Heechulrella Pangeran Hankyung<strong>

**Sungmin Lee, Kibum Kim**! Jelaskan padaku! _Just now __**– Like – Comment**_

**199**_** people like this.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Yesung Eternal Ryeowook<strong>

Sumpah gue ngga ngerti, TAPI! Jelasiiin kek~~ **Sungmin Lee**? **Kibum Kim**? _Just now __**– Like – Comment**_

**98**_** people like this.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hyukjae Lee<strong>

Kalian berdua berhutang cerita padakuuuuu~~ *poke **Sungmin Lee** _and_ **Kibum Kim*** _Just now __**– Like – Comment**_

**208**_** people like this.**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>"Mati laaah~~ apa yang mesti di jelasiiiiin?" gumam Kibum dan Sungmin nelangsa saat membaca status beruntun dari Gamers, Simba, Heechul, Yesung kemudian Eunhyuk. Siap-siap kena semprot nih!<p>

"Aish! Binguuuung! Dan memang…_nothing impossible in this lifeeeeee_!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**To be Continued**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note : <strong>_Hyaaa~~ makin ngga jelas. Lagi-lagi apdet di tengah _UAS__**.**_

Ya sudahlah. Minta _RnR _nya boleh?

Makasih :D

_**With Love,**_

_**Fujimoto Yumi  
><strong>_


	10. Chapter 9 : About I, You and All of Us

_**Confusion**_

_**This story belongs to me**_

**SiBum, KyuMin, HaeHyuk, HanChul,**

**YeWook, KangTeuk, YunJae, **_**Hints**_**!ChangBum**

_**Are belongs to each other, God and themselves**_

_**Genre :**_

_**A little bit of Romance, A little bit of Angst, Friendship, Fail!Humor**_

_**Rating : T**_

_**Length :**_

_**Chaptered © Chapter 9**_

_**Summary :**_

**Perpisahan itu tak sesakit yang kita deskirpsikan.**

**Bisakah kita mengartikan sebagai awal pertemuan yang baru?**

**Bukankah hal itu lebih indah di bandingkan dengan sebutan dari akhir sebuah pertemuan?**

**Sahabat baik, akan selalu teringat. Beribu jarak pun, beribu tahun pun.**

**Semuanya pasti akan terhapus oleh lekangnya waktu.**

**Maukah kau percaya itu?**

_**Warning :**_

_**Yaoi, BL, BoyXBoy, Shonen-ai, OOC! AU! Facebook mode on! Short chapter!**_

_**A/N :**_

_**Don't like, don't read!**_

_**If you don't just don't read!**_

_**Enjoyed it. Hope you Read and Comment^^**_

_**Thank you~**_

**.**

**.**

_**Confusion**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_Present by_** Umu Humairo Cho**

**.**

**.**

_Chapter_ Sebelumnya—

.

**Gamers Evil Sejati**

_Saranghae_ **Sungmin Lee** _Just now __**– Like – Comment**_

_**You**_**, **_and_** 1377 **_**people like this.**_

.

.

**PrinceHorse Simba**

_Wo ai ni_ **Kibum Kim** _Just now __**– Like – Comment**_

_**You**__, and _**1000**_**people like this.**_

.

.

"!" dan begitulah reaksi Heecul, Yesung dan Eunhyuk. Ini…maksudnya apaaaaa?

.

.

**Heechulrella Pangeran Hankyung**

**Sungmin Lee, Kibum Kim**! Jelaskan padaku! _Just now __**– Like – Comment**_

**199**_** people like this.**_

.

.

**Yesung Eternal Ryeowook**

Sumpah gue ngga ngerti, TAPI! Jelasiiin kek~~ **Sungmin Lee**? **Kibum Kim**? _Just now __**– Like – Comment**_

**98**_** people like this.**_

.

.

**Hyukjae Lee**

Kalian berdua berhutang cerita padakuuuuu~~ *poke **Sungmin Lee** _and_ **Kibum Kim*** _Just now __**– Like – Comment**_

**208**_** people like this.**_

.

.

"Mati laaah~~ apa yang mesti di jelasiiiiin?" gumam Kibum dan Sungmin nelangsa saat membaca status beruntun dari Gamers, Simba, Heechul, Yesung kemudian Eunhyuk. Siap-siap kena semprot nih!

"Aish! Binguuuung! Dan memang…_nothing impossible in this lifeeeeee_!"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 9 – About I, You and All of Us.**_

.

.

Kibum maupun Sungmin di atas tempat tidurnya tengah berguling resah. Bingung akan apa yang harus mereka jelaskan jika mereka bertemu dengan ketiga temannya itu.

Mengusap wajah frustasi. Kibum mengirim sms pada Siwon dan Sungmin –me-_message_ Kyuhyun di_facebook_nya.

.

.

_To : Simba_

_Ya, Simba, kenapa kau menulis status seperti itu? Aish! Aku harus menjelaskan apa pada hyung-hyungku? T^T_

.

.

**Sungmin Lee**, _10 hours ago_

Ya, Gamers, kenapa nulis status seperti itu sih? Aku 'kan jadi harus bercerita panjang lebar pada_hyungs_ dan _dongsaengs_ ku T^T

.

.

Setelah, Kibum maupun Sungmin menghela napas. Memejamkan mata mereka yang terasa berat. Mengabaikan apa saja yang berbunyi di sekitar mereka.

Tuhan, semoga saja hari esok lebih baik.

.

.

Rumah Sungmin, pukul 8 pagi.

"Sungminnieeeeeee~~~"

"Aish! Berisik," gumam Sungmin mendengar suara yang menganggu tidurnya. Ia kembali bergelut mesra dengan selimut pink nan lembutnya dan membenamkan kepalanya di bawah bantal. Benar-benar mengabaikan suara bising itu.

Sampai akhirnya, ia merasakan sebuah tarikan yang memaksanya melepas pegangannya pada selimut merah muda itu. Juga beberapa tepukan di pipi _chuby_ miliknya. Memaksa _namja_ pecinta pink itu terpaksa membuka matanya.

Mengerjap satu dua kali, sebelum akhirnya menguap membuat ketiga temannya menutup hidung juga mulut Sungmin bersamaan.

Setelah merasa nyawanya terkumpul, Sungmin duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang, matanya membulat lucu melihat siapa ada di depannya. Tersenyum polos sambil menggaruk pipinya. "Oh hai, _guys_. Pagi~ tumben udah ke sin—"

"Ya! Jelaskan pada kami!"

Ups, apakah kau lupa bahwa kau hutang penjelasan pada mereka, Sungmin-_ah_?

.

.

Matahari pagi seakan menantangnya. Mengetuk berkali-kali kelopak mata yang tertutup itu. Telinganya mengabaikan apa saja yang di tangkap indra pendengarannya. Kim Kibum –_namja_ yang tengah terlelap nyenyak itu- tidak peduli sekalipun tetangganya sudah berteriak dari sebrang untuk membangunkannya.

Changmin –tetangganya itu menghela napas frustasi. Berniat turun ke bawah untuk mendatangi rumah sahabatnya namun retinanya menangkap empat siluet yang sangat ia kenali. 'Ah, untung saja mereka datang, hehe. Terbantu deh,' batin Changmin senang.

Setelahnya, _namja_ yang menaruh hati pada Kibum itu berlalu turun ke lantai bawah, bersiap memakan masakan sang _umma_.

.

.

"Kibummieeeee~"

"Ngh," Kibum hanya menggumam tidak jelas. Matanya benar-benar terasa berat. Ia merasakan getar di kasurnya namun tetap mengabaikan. Sampai akhirnya, pintu kamar _namja cool_ itu terbuka dan tampaklah, keempat _hyung_ kesayangannya. Tapi tetap saja Kim Kibum masih berbaring di ranjangnya.

"Kim Kibum!"

"Ngh, apa sih, berisiiik~"

"Ya! Kim Kibum bangun!"

"Ish, bawel ah!"

"Kibummie!"

"Iya iya! Aku 'kan masih ngan—oh hai, Heechul _hyung_," seketika, Kibum membuka matanya lebar. Terkejut ketika mendapati _hyung_nya yang terkenal seram itu tengah berkacak pinggang di depannya.

Kibum memasang senyum sepolos yang ia bisa. Menggaruk belakang kepalanya sebelum akhirnya, Hyukjae atau lebih sering di sapa Eunhyuk itu menariknya dan mendorongnya ke kamar mandi. Kemudian berteriak. "15 menit selesai, loh, **Choi** Kibum!"

Dan oh, apakah tadi Hyukjae menekan kata Choi pada teriakannya? Mungkin saja.

.

.

Suasana hening menyelimuti kelima sahabat karib itu. Terlebih, tiga dari lima objek menatap dua orang yang seakan menjadi tersangka. Sedangkan yang di tatap hanya memainkan jari gelisah. Kini mereka berada di kantin kampus mereka.

Masa liburan sudah berakhir. Saatnya mereka kembali menjadi mahasiswa. Tapi apakah kehidupan mereka akan setenang dulu? Mungkin saja.

"Kim Kibum, Lee Sungmin, sekarang jelaskan pada kami," kalimat itu seakan sudah mutlak terucap. Sedangkan dua orang yang di sebut namanya menelan ludah susah payah. Mereka bingung apa yang harus di ceritakan. Dan lagi, kedua orang yang membuat dua _namja_ yang tengah di introgasi ini belum kunjung membalas pesan mereka.

Oh Tuhan!

"Kalian tidak tuli 'kan?"

Ngek! Kayaknya Kim Heechul benar-benar marah atau penasaran, ya?

"Kibum, Sung—"

"Iya _hyung_ iya. Kami pasti cerita. Tapi ngga di sini. Nanti aja setelah selesai kuliah, okay?" putus Sungmin yang sadar pasti Heechul akan menyebut namanya dan Kibum.

"Hah, dasar."

.

.

'Buk'

"Sekarang jelaskan!"

"Uhuk-uhuk,"

"Santai _hyung_, ngga liat kita lagi makan?" kata Sungmin melas pada Heechul yang sudah menatapnya tajam.

"Ngga liat tuh. Masalah buat lo?"

'Glek'

'Mampus. Ini Cinderella serem amat,' batin Kibum dan Sungmin. Mereka hanya nyengir polos yang membuat Heechul makin mempelototi mereka. Sebelum kena semprot lagi, seorang lagi datang. "Hai semuaaaaa!"

Mereka berlima menolah. Menyapa balik. "Yo iblis. Tumben baru nongol. Kemana aja?"

"Ooh itu, di kampus kok hehe entar aja deh aku ceritanya. _Btw_, kenapa sih? Dari jauh kok kayaknya Heechul _hyung_ kayak mau meledak?"

"Apaan?"

"Eeeh, _ani hyung_, hehe," Changmin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Lalu duduk di samping Kibum yang hanya menatap mereka dengan mulut penuh makanan. Saat akan menyuap satu sendok makanannya, Changmin merebutnya dan langsung memasukkannya ke mulutnya. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Kibum melotot dengan Changmin yang nyengir inosen.

"Udah deh. Cepetan cerita. Kenapa si Simba sama Gamers bisa nulis status begitu pake bilang saranghae-saranghae-an lagi, ai ni-ai ni-an pula. Jelasin ngga?" ucap Heechul menggebu. Sungmin menelan ludah, melirik Kibum yang juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Sampai akhirnya, Kibum yang merasa sudah sedikit siap memulai cerita mereka. "J-jadi gini _hyung_. Awalnya 'kan gegara statusnya Simba. Di situ aku ngga ngerti dia ngomongin siapa. Dan, si Gamers komen bilang kalau gara-gara Simba, dia keceplosan. Mungkin keceplosan bilang suka ke Ming _hyung_. Nah, setelah itu, mereka berdua –Gamers sama Simba- nulis status minta maaf. Terus…"

"Terus?"

Sungmin melanjutkan. "…terus aku komen statusnya Gamers. Nanya ke dia kalau _chattan_ dia waktu itu bercanda atau serius dan dia bilang dia serius. Dia ngajakin aku _video chat hyung_, tapi aku tolak."

"Oh~ _video chat_. Eh? Apaan? _Video chat_? Lee Sungmiiiiiin? Kenapa di tolak?" omel Heechul. Sungmin hanya nyengir dan menjawab polos. "Abisan belum siap akunya _hyung_."

"Ck. Dasar kelinci _babo_ :p,"

"Yee _hyung_ ngajak berantem ah. Dia ngajakin aku _video chat_ setelah bilang kalau dia suka sama aku terus dia minta nomorku,"

"_Hyung_ kasih?" tanya Eunhyuk merespon. Sungmin mengangguk kecil. "Pas aku mau minta nomornya, dia _off_ Nyebelin 'kan? Ya udah, akhirnya dia nulis status itu deh."

Yang lain ngangguk-ngangguk ngga jelas. Kemudian, mereka menatap Kibum. Kibum yang merasa di perhatikan bertanya. "Apa?"

Keempat temannya –_plus_ Changmin- menatap Kibum tajam. Kibum tertawa polos lalu bercerita. "Abis denger curhatnya Ming _hyung_, aku dapet sms dari Simba…"

"Tunggu, Sungmin curhat padamu?" tanya Yesung, Kibum mengangguk. Lalu _namja_ yang memelihara kura-kura itu menoleh ke Sungmin. "Dia tidak cerita pada kami." Yang lainnya mengangguk.

"_Mianhe_," ucap Sungmin menyesal. Eunhyuk menyela, "Sudahlah. Kibummie, lanjutkan ceritamu."

Kibum mengangguk."_Ne_…habis itu ya aku smsan sama Simba. Pas dia ngajakin aku _video chat_…"

Heechul memotong. "Kau menolak lagi?"

Kibum menggeleng sebagai jawaban lalu menjawab lirih. "…tapi _handphone_ ku mendadak mati. Huweeee~"

'Gubrak'

Kelima sahabat Kibum jatuh di tempat. Kenapa sih ada-ada saja?

"Ya! Yang satu belum siap, yang satu _handphone_ mati. Kalian iniiiiiii!" ucap Heechul yang entah kenapa merasa greget sama kedua adiknya. Sedangkan Sungmin dan Kibum hanya nyengir-nyengir inosen sambil meneruskan makannya.

"Tapi, kalau begitu, berarti mereka berdua memang serius sama Ming _hyung_ dan Kibummie. Yah, apa salahnya mencoba 'kan?" celetuk Changmin saat hening tercipta di antara mereka. Kelimanya menatap Changmin secara bersamaan. Kibum yang paling lama menatapnya. Merasa tatapan Kibum berbeda, Changmin bertanya. "_Waeyo_ Kibummie? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

Kibum tersadar. Lalu menunduk. "_Mianhe_," ujarnya terdengar seperti bisikan namun Changmin masih bisa mendengarnya. Dengan segera Changmin merangkul Kibum –sahabat yang sangat ia cintai itu- lalu berkata. "Heyo~ kau tidak salah. Aku saja yang salah mengartikan kedekatan kita, hihi."

"Tapi Max…"

"_Ani, ani_, Kibummie. Seperti yang kau bilang, kita itu sahabat, _eoh_? Dan menjadi sahabat itu lebih baik daripada menjadi pasangan kekasih, 'kan?" Kibum mengangguk sekilas sambil menatap Changmin di sampingnya. Segera, ia memeluk sahabat dari kecilnya itu. "_Gomawo, mianhe, saranghae_."

"Ahahaha, _nado_, Bummie. Sudahlah, ini bukan salah siapa-siapa," balas Changmin mengusap punggung Kibum yang ia rasa bergetar. Heyo~ kenapa jadi dramatis seperti ini?

Tanpa sadar, Heechul, Yesung, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk merasa tersentuh. Entah siapa yang menyuruh, air mata sudah menggenang di kedua mata Sungmin juga Eunhyuk, sedangkan Heechul dengan Yesung, hanya bisa menatap mereka haru.

Sampai akhirnya Changmin melepas paksa pelukan Kibum. Benar 'kan. Kibum menangis. Dengan cepat, Changmin menghapus air mata itu. Menggeleng memberikan isyarat pada Kibum agar jangan menangis. "Aish, begini saja kau menangis. Bagaimana jika aku tak ada, _eoh_?"

'Deg'

Napas Kibum tercekat. Ia menatap Changmin intens. Meminta penjelasan. Yang lainnya juga sama. Akhirnya, Changmin menghela napas dan siap membuka mulutnya. "_Ne_, bagaimana jika aku tak ada di sampingmu. Apa kau akan menangis seperti ini?"

Reflex, Kibum memukul Changmin. "Tentu saja _babo_! Kau 'kan sahabat terbaikku."

"Ahahaha baiklah. Tapi janji jangan memukulku lagi kalau aku bercerita tentang sesuatu,"

"Apa? Apa ini berhubungan tentang hal yang kau bilang akan kau ceritakan setelah mereka berdua selesai bercerita?" tanya Yesung sambil menunjuk Sungmin dan Kibum bergantian. Changmin mengangguk singkat.

Selanjutnya hening. Changmin belum memulainya. Yang lain juga tak berniat berbicara. Sampai akhirnya, Changmin pun mulai bercerita. "Aku akan melanjutkan kuliah di luar negeri."

'Deg'

Diam. Hei, kenapa jadi diam?

"Makanya tadi aku baru nongol. Dari pagi aku ngejar dosen buat nuntasin nilai sekalian ngurus surat kepindahanku, _hyungdeul_."

Sama sekali tak ada yang merespon. Sedangkan Kibum? Ia sedang berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak memarahi Changmin. Kenapa harus marah? Tentu saja karena Kibum sangat menyayangi Changmin.

"Kenapa?" sampai, satu dari kelima orang itu merespon. Menatap Changmin tak percaya. "Kenapa kau melanjutkan kuliahmu di luar negeri? Kenapa tidak di sini? Di sini 'kan masih ada kami?" tanya Eunhyuk terus menerus.

Changmin hanya tersenyum kecil. Lalu melirik sahabat-sahabatnya. "Aku memang dekat dengan kalian melalui Kibummie. Tapi sebenarnya yang tahu aku ingin sekali kuliah di luar negeri hanya Kibum. Yah, walaupun aku tidak pernah menyinggung itu, namun, sejujurnya aku terus memikirkannya…"

"…awalnya aku pikir aku tidak perlu ke luar negeri, kalau saja Kibum memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Tapi mengingat ia begitu mencintai Siwon makanya aku…"

"Jadi kau pindah karena itu? Jahat sekali? Kau menjadikanku alasan begitu?" sela Kibum cepat. Napasnya naik turun tak beraturan. Matanya memanas mendengar penjelasan Changmin.

Changmin di sampingnya bergeming. Heechul, Yesung, Eunhyuk diam memperhatikan mereka. Sungmin yang juga di samping Kibum memeluknya, menenangkan.

Setelahnya, Changmin membalas. "Benar. Ini semua karenamu. Aku punya alasan kenapa akhirnya aku tak merengek lagi pada _umma_ dan _appa_, itu karena aku ingin selalu bersama sahabatku –ah bukan, tapi orang yang tanpa sadar ku cintai lebih dari seorang sahabat. Tapi, mengingat kau begitu mencintai Choi Siwon, di tambah lagi hadirnya Simba yang ku curigai adalah Siwon Choi itu sendiri membuatku tegas pada keputusanku. Tidak ada lagi yang harus aku pertahankan di sini, Kibummie,"

"Kau punya aku. Bukankah sudah ku bilang persahabatan itu segalanya? Aku tidak butuh Choi Siwon jika memang aku masih bisa bersama sahabatku,"

"Tapi kau pasti butuh dia, Kibummie. Kau pasti akan membutuhkannya lebih dari kau membutuhkanku. Heyo~ sekalipun aku tidak ada di sisimu, kau pasti juga tahu bahwa seorang sahabat akan selalu ada untuk sahabatnya 'kan? _Well, although the distance prevents us to meet, right_?"

"Max…"

"Aku selalu ingat janjiku, Kim Kibum~ apa yang kau takutkan? Kelak yang akan lebih kau butuhkan adalah orang yang akan mendampingimu. Aku benar 'kan?"

"Changmin-ah," kali ini Heechul lah yang memanggilnya. Serentak, kelima orang tersisa itu memeluk Kibum dan Changmin. Tidak mengerti kenapa mereka melakukannya. Tentu saja satu hal yang mereka tahu, mereka begitu menyayangi sahabat-sahabat mereka.

Changmin melepas pelukan itu. Tertawa renyah membuat semuanya menatap _namja_ tinggi itu. "Sudahlah, aku hanya pergi ke Amerika. Saat konser Super Junior M nanti aku akan ke sini, menontonnya bersama kalian. Dan oh soal tiket, aku akan men_transfer_ uangnya ke rekening kalian jika tiketnya sudah keluar. Lagipula aku sudah tahu harga tiket _vip_ nya itu berapa, hehe."

'Pluk'

Tak bisa menahannya lagi. Mereka kembali memeluk Changmin erat. Tak peduli _namja_ itu tidak bisa bernapas. Walau baru mengenal Changmin saat memasuki bangku SMP, setidaknya tujuh tahun adalah waktu yang tidak singkat untuk _moment-moment_ yang mereka ciptakan.

Persahabatan itu sangat indah. Memori-memori itu juga bagai kenangan yang tersimpan dalam sebuah film yang bisa kita putar kapan saja. Tentu saja dalam keadaan senang ataupun sedih.

Siapa yang sangka? Bukankah sudah ku bilang Tuhan itu memiliki segala hal tak terduga? Soal baik buruknya itu adalah takdir bukan?

Kita hanya perlu menjalaninya 'kan?

"Hei sudahlah. Daripada memelukku lebih baik kita jalan-jalan. _Okay_?" ucap Changmin membuat_hyungdeul_nya semakin erat memeluk tubuhnya. Yang mau tak mau, membuat ia membalas pelukan sayang itu.

.

.

_**Nothing **_

_By_ **Heechulrella Pangeran Hankyung** _on Tuesday, September 13, 2018 at 08:13pm_

Sumpah Min! Sebenernya gue ngga niat nulis ini, wkwk. Tapi harus tetep gue tulis. Lo tau 'kan gue bukan orang yang bakal terang-terangan apalagi ngomong langsung di depan muka lo? Ya kecuali gue lagi pengen.

Gue ngga tau harus bilang apa yang jelas…GUE BAKAL KANGEN BANGET SAMA ELO, IBLIIIIIS! Pokoknya gue bakal kangen sama _partner in crime_ gue buat nistain si Hyukjae. Gue ngga mau tau, lo harus cepet balik, oke? Supaya kita bisa nistain si Hyukjae lagi.

DAN GUE AKAN SELALU NUNGGU SAAT ITU.

Gue sayang elo, Jung Changmin. Elo satu-satu _dongie_ yang bisa gue ajak jailin yang lainnya. Tapi apa jadinya kalo lo ngga ada? Gila, karatan kali otak jail gue entar.

Dan yang harus selalu elo tau, ye. Kita itu punya kenangan yang berarti. Awas aja kalo sampe lo ngelupian _moment-moment_ kita, jarang nongol di _fb_ atau _twit_ juga ngelupain kita semua. Sekali ketemu, mati lo Min sama gue.

Pokoknya lo harus cepet balik! Harus!

_Saranghae_ Jung Changmin :'D

_Your best partner in crime_,

Kim Heechul

_In this note_ : **Changmin Jung, Kibum Kim, Sungmin Lee, Hyukjae Lee,** _and_ **Yesung Eternal Ryeowook**

_September 13, at 08:13pm._

_**Like**_ – **You**, _and_ **1890 **_**others**_ _like this_.

_Write your comments_

.

.

**Entah**

_By_ **Yesung Eternal Ryeowook** _on Tuesday, September 13, 2018 at 08:13pm_

Entah gue harus ngomong apa. Yang jelas Jung Changmin, jangan pernah lupa kalau kita semua itu sahabat. _Who cares about the distance that prevents us to meet again_?

Cukup percaya Tuhanlah perencana segalanya. Haha gue inget kalik pertama kali gue kenal lo. Lo nempeeeeeel terus sama Kibum, ckckck dasar lo ye. Dan gue juga inget apa aja yang berusaha lo lakuin buat Kibum dan itu cukup bikin gue tenang. Seengganya ada yang jagain Kibum kalau gue, atau Heechul hyung, atau Sungmin juga Hyukjae lagi ngga ada.

Cuma elo yang gue percayain.

Tapi sayang, mulai sekarang gue harus lebih ekstra. _But_, tetep, _thanks_ ya bro. Kita semua sayang elo kok. Asal lo ngga lupa sama kita, _okay_?

_Your best friends,_

Kim Jongwoon

_In this note _: **Changmin Jung, Kibum Kim, Sungmin Lee, Hyukjae Lee, **and** Heechulrella Pangeran Hankyung**

_September 13 at 08:13pm._

_**Like**_ – _**You**_, _and_ **1800 **_**others**__ like this_.

_Write your comments_

.

.

**Gue bakal kangen elo, Iblis Jelek :p**

_By_ **Hyukjae Lee** _on Tuesday, September 13, 2018 at 08:13pm_

Gaaaaaah! Ngga nyangka tujuh tahun kita temenan juga sahabatan ye? Eh, tau-tau lo mau pindah ke luar negeri. Ngga asik ah Min.

Gue pasti kangen banget sama kejailan lo –bareng _partner in crime_ lo itu- yang sukaaaaa banget nistain gue. Tapi yang jelas, itu malah jadi kenangan buat gue, hehehe XD

Min, jangan pernah lupain kita ya? Walo gimanapun, lo itu _dongie_ gue juga! Gue sayang elo, sama kayak gue sayang sama Kibum dan yang lainnya. Awas aje kalo lo lupa sama gue! Nongol _fb-twitter_jangan lupa lo! Awas aje kalo kagak XD

Hahaha, gue ngga tau apalagi yang mau gue omongin. Pokoknya, gue tunggu pas konser SuJu M! Gue tunggu sampe lo bener-bener balik lagi ke Jakarta.

Hakakak _saranghae_ Jung Changmin! TETEP JADI ADEK GUE YANG PALING KECE _AND_ JAIL, YE?_SARANGHAE_ ^_^

_Your best victim,_

Hyukjae Lee yang paling ganteng XD

_In this note_ : **Changmin Jung, Kibum Kim, Sungmin Lee, Heechulrella Pangeran Hankyung, **and** Yesung Eternal Ryeowook**

_September 13 at 08:13pm._

_**Like**_ – _**You**_, _and_ **1989 **_**others**__ like this_.

_Write your comments_

.

.

**Who are you? You are my best friends **

_By_ **Sungmin Lee** _on Tuesday, September 13, 2018 at 08:13pm_

Jung Changmin, _its your name when first meet I know you. And until now, that's still be your name, right_? Haha Jung Changmin yang dulu dan sekarang sama saja. Sama-sama menyebalkan -_-

Dulu aku mengenalmu kau adalah orang yang menyebalkan. Sekarang pun saat kau ingin pindah, kau benar-benar menyebalkan. Aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa?

Tapi satu yang aku tahu, aku menyayangimu, wahai _dongie_-ku. _Gomawo_ sudah membuatku merasa seperti seorang kakak^^ _Gomawo_ sudah membantuku menjaga Kibummie, _ne_? Jung Changmin, _no matter what will happens, we are a best friends right_?

Kau harus ingat kalau kita berenam pernah nekat menerobos hujan saat pulang sekolah. Gara-gara saat itu sudah larut dan takut orang tua kita khawatir. Yah, pokoknya jangan lupakan kenangan-kenangan yang kita punya, _okay_?

Jung Changmin _saranghae_! Aku mencintaimu, semuanya mencintaimu, Kibum juga mencintaimu. Jadi, tetaplah ada untuk kami. Karena kami benar-benar mencintaimu.

_Neomu Joha_! _Saranghanda_!

_Your best aegyo hyung,_

Sungmin Lee

_In this note_ : **Changmin Jung, Kibum Kim, Hyukjae Lee, Heechulrella Pangeran Hankyung, **and** Yesung Eternal Ryeowook**

_September 13 at 08:13pm_

_**Like**_ – _**You**_, _and_ **3710 **_**others**__ like this_.

_Write your comments_

.

.

**I LOVE YOU :')**

_By_ **Kibum Kim** _on Tuesday, September 13, 2018 at 08:13pm_

_I don't know what can I say. _Jung Changmin_ I love you. I told you I love you more than you. You are my best friends._

Dari kecil kita berteman. Seharusnya kau tahu aku tidak suka kau seperti ini. tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ini keputusanmu, 'kan? Aku bisa apa? Minta maaf pun percuma. Maaf kalau aku tidak bisa membalasmu. Aku justru mencintai seseorang yang belum tentu bisa membalasku.

Jujur saja, aku sempat berpikir, aku tidak suka melihatmu dekat dengan orang lain. Aku kira aku menyukaimu, tapi…itu hanya rasa takutku kehilangan kamu.

Jung Changmin, kenangan yang kita miliki lebih banyak daripada saat kita mengenal Heechul _hyung_, Yesung _hyung_, Sungmin _hyung_ dan Hyukjae _hyung_. Tapi aku mau kau mengingat semuanya. Dari awal kita berteman, sampai akhirnya kau memutuskan pergi.

Aku tidak peduli apapun yang akan kau ucapkan. Kau harus tahu bahwa aku lebih-lebih mencintaimu daripada kamu mencintaiku. Sekalipun nantinya aku akan lebih membutuhkan pendampingku, kau adalah orang kedua yang akan ku hubungi jika terjadi sesuatu.

Jung Changmin _saranghae_! _I LOVE YOU! I DON'T CARE! I LOVE YOU_ :')

_Best regards_,

Kibum Kim

_In this note_ : **Changmin Jung, Sungmin Lee, Hyukjae Lee, Heechulrella Pangeran Hankyung, **and** Yesung Eternal Ryeowook**

_September 13 at 08:13pm_

_**Like**_ – _**You**_, _and_ **3189 **_**others**__ like this_.

_Write your comments_

.

.

**Kibum Kim**

_Saranghae! Jeongmal saranghae_ T^T _Just now __**– Like – Comment**_

**You, Sungmin Lee, Hyukjae Lee,** _and_ **989 **_**others**__ like this_.

_View all comments_

**.**

**.**

"Ha ha, _nado saranghae_ Kim Kibum, Kim Heechul, Lee Sungmin, Lee Hyukjae dan Kim Jongwoon. Terimakasih sudah membekali ku kenangan termanis dari semua yang ada di dunia ini, _saranghanda_!"

Dan Changmin hanya bisa tertawa kecil membaca _notes_ itu. Air matanya mengalir tanpa dia suruh. Ia…pasti akan merindukan mereka semua.

"_Saranghae hyungdeul. Saranghae_."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**T**_

_**B**_

_**C**_

**.**

**.**

_**Note**_** : Akhirnya apdet juga.**

**Gimana **_**chapter**_** ini? jadi aneh ya? -_-**

**Mohon **_**comment**_**nya ya?**

**Buat yang minta **_**PW**_** juga **_**comment**_**nya monggo~ di tunggu~**

**Yang ngga **_**comment**_**, bias nyangkut ke saya semua XD**

**.**

_**Loved,**_

_**Umu Humairo Cho**_


End file.
